Say it Right
by The God Slayer
Summary: Eighteen years after Final fantasy VI. Edgar an Terra have children, but they never expected them to have to be the ones to fight the new evil -- the ones who abducts the king and queen's daughter. Will the new Returners Finish the job safely?R&R!
1. Province

____________Final Fantasy VI: Say It Right_________

____________Chapter I__________

PROVINCE'S CHILDREN________-________-________-_____(^.^)

(Takes place eighteen years after book 3 of my fanfiction)

.

_It was cold and dark when the Figaro gates closed. No one made a sound, left their wonderfully warm homes, or even discussed what had happened about_

_TwoC – The World of Cefca. The towns people of Figaro never really understood the magical war, nor the splendid team that delivered the peace to Gaia, yet they_

_acted as though Cefca just disappeared from sight, leaving them alone for good. Yet in the schools across Figaro, they taught the children what really happened._

_That the fourteen people who gave the final blow to the evil clown that held them under his shoe, were made up of people, who, just like them, hated the _

_empire for the evil , wrongs they did to them. It all began with a thief who saved a certain witch from death, brought her to Figaro, then helped her search _

_for herself. At the very end, the witch know as Terra finished off Cefca and gavethe people of Gaia their peace, their lives and food, brought the balance of_

_power back to normal. Yet, the king of Figaro knew there would be people who wanted that power, he kept the secret of his lovely wife, Terra, having the_

_ magical power back. The two lucky children who were brought up under this man's guidance, were coming home from their school._

_..._

_._

_...  
_

"If only they wouldn't make us stand every time they talked about our parents," Said a young man about eighteen, with blond hair and blue

eyes. His face resembled king Edgar Roni Figaro, who was his father. Besides the young man, was a younger

girl. She had emerald green hair, with blue eyes hued with light purple, who wore her hair down, a clip shaped like a hibiscus held the right

side of her hair up. Smiling, the young girl laughed. "Cambyses, you know you love the attention the

girls give you," She teased, pulling the small collection of books higher. Cambyses smiled, blushing slightly, making a face that deeply resembled

Queen Terra. The older boy grinned proudly, shoving his hands into his gentle man's coat.

"Aye, the girls are a number one on my scale.." The girl rolled her eyes. "I was joking, yet you take it to heart,"

She muttered, sighing. The came to a closed path, guarded by knights, who had worried faces on. A taller soldier

walked in front of the two teens. "King Edgar and Queen Terra wishes for your audience,

young masters." The man bolted off when they nodded. Cambyses yawned. "More teachings, I bet," He threw his head back, then glared at the pale

blue sky "Father always needs to tell me how to be a man for the kingdom..."

"What tells you he wants you and not me?" Asked the green haired girl, frowning. Cambyses laughed, patting her back. "You, Emma? I highly doubt he

wants you," he saw her angry face and laughed. "Mom probably wants you to teach you about being

a good wife," Cambyses groaned when Emma kicked him. "Shut up!" Emma shouted, running in front of them with a deep blush.

Cambyses arched an eye brow, chuckling as he ran after her.

...

.

...

** A ** tall man with graying blond haired smiled, besides him a dark green, haired woman, who held a little, silver ring around her middle

finger, emeralds embroidered it. Around her neck was a fine necklace, with a red stone in the middle, that shined like

there was always light in the room. Her eyes glowed with love when her children came in, one laughing, while the other stared down at her

feet. King Edgar (Edgar) smiled as well, motioning for his children to sit. Next to their seats, was a baby sized chair,

holding their seven year old brother, Brendan. His head carried a green tuft for hair, one blue and one purple eye, with his father's nose and

his mother's chin. Cambyses sat, to the left, while Emma sat to the right of Brendan.

King Edgar sat with his wife, a certain grin on his face. "As you know," Said the king in his powerful voice, a handsome smile on.

"We are expecting guests tonight, and we need you to be on your best behaviors, which I know you will do," He blinked at Emma, who always

behaved like her father and mother wanted, while Cambyses teased and flirted with girls like his sire did before him. The king continued deftly. "I have took

the time – with your mother's splendid help," He blew a kiss at Terra, who giggled. The children made sick faces. Brendan jumped up.

"Ewww!" Terra laughed, picking the tot up and placing him on her hip. Cambyses asked for Edgar to continue. "Please. Son, don't make me chase you around,

stopping you from flirting and trying to bed the wrong girls. Am I clear, son?" The boy grinned. "Aye, father. May I danced and kiss them?"

"Be polite toward them, Cambyses. Now Emma," He gazed over at her. "I know you'll be good, dear. After all, your my little angel."

Cambyses rolled his eyes. "She's no fun either!" Emma growled, kicking him on the legs. "I am too!" Emma yelled, getting a hush

from her father. Edgar turned to look at his wife, who calmed the baby boy in her arms. Terra understood. "Now children," She gently laid the children down. "My old

friends are coming over, and I don't want any embarrassments happening. Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Cambyses."

The boy scoffed. "I'm not that bad...Am I?" He laughed at his own question. Emma frowned, looking up at her mother. "Who are these people, mom?"

Terra smiled tenderly, walking over to Edgar, Brendan following close behind his mother, holding onto her skirt. "Emma, you will meet them tonight, promise. Now go to your rooms

and do your school work, then get dressed at....Oh, seven Pm? Yes, that is it. Go on now, go." Emma rose, as did Cambyses and left the room.

...

.

...

* * *

I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.

Please no flammers or haters. If you think i need improvment, then do tell, but nicely please ^ ^


	2. Dinner At Figaro

_________________*---_Final Fantasy VI: Say It Right_---*___________________(BELOW FOR THE GOOD READING!)

___________----Chapter II---________________(Smile for the camera!)

_____________DINNER FOR TWO, PLEASE._________

.

.

Although the light baby blue dress Emma was told to wear was a little to blue for her likings, she didn't want to embarrass her mother

or father, so tonight she would wear this once. She decided to let her hair stay down for the dinner.

She didn't know who would be there, her mother never told who these people were. Emma waited outside the door of the dinning room

for her brother. In truth, she was quite flustered. Cambyses came in, wearing light armor like a prince was suspected to wear.

His blond hair was slightly spiky at the top, something their mother didn't like him to have in front of people. A broadsword was

buckled to his left, two silver rings were around his middle and index finger. Smiling as he gazed over Emma, he laughed.

"Whoa, Emma. I thought you hated that dress," He corked an eye brow.

Emma looked away, frowning. "I want mother and father to be happy tonight and to think

of me as a real princess, instead of a reckless, knucklehead like you." Emma spat, using more venom then she intended too.

Cambyses became cross with her, glaring. "At least I know how to have fun and be a real teenager. Your a stuck up brat,

who no one at school likes," He sneered, walking pass her sadden posture. "Learn to be a better kid and maybe those kids that pick

on you might change!" Cambyses hissed into her ear as he opened the door and walked in.

Emma cringed, watching her feet like a china doll does when put up on a shelf. _They like me......_

...

.

...

**K**ing Edgar smiled as he walked in, seeing that his family was seated. Cambyses was next to his mother's left, Brendan to

her right, and Emma at the near end of the right, three chairs down from Brendan. Nodding, he stood in front of them, and said,

smiling like a school boy. "My wonderful family," He gazed over their faces, "I hope you enjoy my old traveling partners as much as

I did when I was younger," He nudged his head back. "Only a few could come, because most are either getting married or searching

for homes. But I manage to get the Cole family and the Gabbiani family as well," He made his way over, his cape lightly kissing the

stone floor. He sat and clapped his hands. The doors opened a old man with graying brownish blond hair came in. A blond to his left, holding his hand.

Cambyses' mouth dropped unconsciously as he gawked over the next figure. To the old man's right, stood a tall, brown haired young woman,

with intense blue eyes and thin lips. A look that resembled her mother crossed her face as she

searched the dinning room, un-amazed. Another came in, a younger brother. He had blond hair and hazel eyes, he looked like his father.

The old man smiled, wrinkles forming around his eyes as he laughed. "Eh, Ed! Ya never change, do ya?"

"Well, honey, he is a king," Muttered Celes, walking over to Terra. They stood and hugged each other for a few seconds, then Celes pulled

away, grinning. "Terra, you're so tall!" Celes gawked, almost eye to eye with the green haired queen. Terra laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm not that tall....Oh, Celes. Let me introduce you to my children!" Celes laughed, gazing at the finger Terra pointed to Cambyses,

who stood and kissed Celes' hand like a gentleman, Locke growled. "It is good to meet, Mrs. Cole,"

Locke rolled his eyes, glaring at Edgar. "I see he's ya kid....Who's the younger boy?" Edgar grinned. "Brendan, like my grandfather." Edgar gazed over

at Emma. "The beautiful, young lady is my daughter, Emma. She looks just like her mother,"

Edgar beamed when Locke agreed. Emma blushed, increasing her her gaze toward the floor. Terra smiled, waiting for Locke to make his way

over to her before hugging. "I missed you, Locke." She smiled, kissing his cheek before asking of the children

behind him were. Celes pointed to the older girl with brown hair. "That is Cadence, and the young boy is Cloudopher, or Cloud for short.

Celes wanted a boy named after the king that _use_ to rule over Doma _hundred years_ ago," He shot Celes a loving gaze,

then looked around. "Where is every one?" Asked the retired thief, frowning. Edgar sighed. "Well, they are caught up. But they said they

would be here later this week." Locke sat down, near Terra and Celes, between them. "Who else is comin?"

"Setzer, Cole. I do wish for no fights.." Edgar heard knocking and shouted for them to come in. A tall, silver haired man with scars came in,

his purple eyes shining as he led his wife, Darly, in. Years ago, right after Edgar and Terra's marriage, Setzer announced

his secret that Gogo, was really Darly the whole time. No one believed him till he asked her questions only she would know. Also, he announced

the pregnancy a day after. That was eighteen years ago, and three months. A man came in, with dark blond hair,

shocking gray eyes. His hair was cut and spiked all over, sort of like Sabin's hair. He was dressed in all black clothes, a red sword hung by his

right hip. A frown masked his handsome face, while he locked eyes with Cadence, Celes daughter.

Cambyses gasped lightly as he recognized the look. Setzer bowed, his eyes sweeping over the king and queen of Figaro. "Hello, Edgar,"

He nodded toward Terra, who lightly laughed. "Terra." Terra and Edgar knew about their kids, but might as well introduce them to their

children any way. Edgar rose, but Terra kept down, chatting with Celes and Locke.

"Setzer, Mrs. Gabbiani, it is always good to see you," He sat, motioning for them to sit as well. Suddenly a young boy came in, with silver hair

and purple eyes. Setzer sighed. "Jason, come sit down." Setzer muttered. Edgar nodded once the boy was seated.

"Setzer, the older boy is Cambyses, the younger boy is Brendan and the girl at the end," He sadly shook his head at his daughter, "Is my

daughter, Emma." Setzer arched an eye brow at her, laughing. "She looks like her mother," Commented Setzer, Darly nodded in agreement.

"So, what is this dinner about, king Edgar?" Edgar smiled tenderly. "As you know, I am getting insanely old," The room sighed.

"And I need a sire," The room was quite. "And is chose that sire. I wanted my friends here as a token of devotion and friendship,

but....Cambyses will be my heir." Cambyses' jaw dropped, he stared at his father. He was expecting Emma to become his heir. Why would he choose

him? He's a goof-ball! The boy rose, holding a glass of wine up toward his father, tears in his eyes. "Father....I-I thank you so much..."

He stuttered. "I will take care of the kingdom, don't worry." Edgar smiled, nodding. Cambyses sat.

Emma sighed, looking down. She wanted her father to pick her. She honestly

thought she would fit the role better. Did her father hate the idea of a girl being his heir? Emma gripped her hands under the table, angry.

She would be able to take the kingdom to heights of prosper, love, peace, loyalty, power, strength, even bring it to be the most respecte kingdom in all of Gaia. Why

Cambyses? Across Cloud, was Setzer' older son. He gazed over at Emma with extreme interest, smiling. He whispered to his father. "May I sit where I want?"

He nodded. The man stood, no one watched him as he sat near Emma. She gazed up at him, frowning, light tears in her eyes. She rubbed them away swiftly.

"What?" She spat, glaring at him. The man laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I heard your name is Emma?" He smiled at when at her when she nodded dully.

"Beautiful name, doll." He whispered in her ear. She blushed. "Leave me alone!" She hissed. The man chuckled.

"Is that the way you Figorians treat your guests?" He asked bluntly, grinning down at her. She was at lest a foot shorter. Emma sighed.

"Sorry..." She whispered sadly. "It's alright, baby doll," He arched an eye brow, holding his hand out for her.

"Irvine. But some people call me Drake." He muttered. Emma didn't take his hand. "Now I know your name. Will you leave me alone?" Emma asked. "Not a chance," He

admitted sourly as he continued to talk to her about anything that popped into his head.

...

.

... Zero check....

,,..,,

The dinner flew by, and Edgar rose, along with Terra, to usher their guests out and

to their room. Irvine waited by the door, he wanted to see Emma.

When she made her way pass her family, she was stopped by his rough hands on her

shoulder. "We'll talk later, right Emma?"

"No. Now move," She pushed pass him and stomped away. Irvine growled teasingly.

_Spicy!_ _I love it!_ He thought with a grin, walking after his family. Cambyses saw what happened

and caught up with Irvine, stopping him by the shoulder, which was easy for Cambyses'

height. "If you are interested in my sister, I may be able to help you." He muttered.

Irvine asked what he had. The blond king-to be laughed. "Well, she is stuck up and really

likes the boy with the brains. Just ask the guy she's crushin' on at school. And,"

He pointed down the hallway. "If you catch her tomorrow before she gets to the garden,

She'll talk to you openly as long as you lie and say you like those damn flowers out there."

Irvine rolled what he said around in his head slowly._ Lie, huh?_ "I'm good at that. This will

be easy." Irvine muttered, walking away from the blond prince.

Cambyses smiled. His plan was working! Now Irvine would leave Cadence alone for him!


	3. A Steamy Talk At The Oasis

__________---Final Fantasy VI: Say It Right---_________

__________---_Chapter III_---______

----=----=---___A DREAMY MEETING___---=----=------_

.

..

.

Emma was delighted when her father called off a dinner with his friends. She didn't

want to see Irvine again, it would cDause her to scream!

It was mid-evening when she decided to see her garden outside of Figaro.

She dressed in a light red skirt and a thin, matching blouse. Around her neck was a

oval shaped Siam necklace. Tiny red crystals made half of the string, while oval

shaped Siam earrings hung from her ears. She slipped on brown sandals

and departed swiftly.

The hall ways were silent and empty; Oblivious to the world. Emma skipped pas two

guards who, at the time, were searching for her.

Emma pushed the doors open and gazed upon the sand in front of her, very plain if

you lived there for you're entire life. It was only a few minutes away from Figaro's

gate. An oasis outside of the kingdom was a good place to hid, especially from her

parents. She sat on a flat rock, over hanging the hole of clear, water and pulled

out a writing pad and a feathered pen. Emma began to write.

Irvine kicked a cactus, frowning, he held a hand over his eyes, glaring across the heated

sand. The oasis was a few minutes ahead. He had seen Emma making her way over to

that damned area. He plodded forward.

Upon walking in, he noticed the pool of water and dipped his hands in, splashing it over

his face. Cooling himself off, he heard laughter and gazed up. Kicking her feet over the

side of the ledge of flat rock, was two, brown sandals. He corked an eye brow. If he wanted,

he could easily " Accidentally " look up her dress. Deciding against it, he made his way

up the side of the ledge.

There she sat, laughing as a baby fox licked her hand clean of what ever food she _had._

Irvine smiled as he walked over. The fox darted away.

Emma heard a slight chuckle and turned her head, glaring. "What are you doing here?"

Irvine sat by her, and let his head fall back a little. "Well, I noticed a beautiful woman,"

He blinked at her. "And thought about following you. It paid off; This is a wonderful

place you have." Irvine commented as he dropped to his back with a thud.

Emma rolled her eyes, picking the note pad up. Before she could hold them tighter,

Irvine snatched it away and rolled away from her grasp. He stood, holding it higher then

her arms could reach. She slapped his chest. Her attacks proved to be nothing when he

laughed. "So much for having fighters as parents. You can't even hit right," He teased.

Emma jumped up, trying to grab the pad, but he held it higher. Irvine laughed.

"What's inside here? Hm," He opened it and gazed at the pages of drawn flowers,

plants, trees and mini biographies about each one. He stopped upon a unfinished one.

"Well, I'll be," He held her back with one hand when she tried to snatch it away once more.

"Corvanar flower: Blooms once a year in totally heat and sand. Only needs water twice every

two weeks....Hm, interesting, Emma."

She blushed, finally getting the pad away. "Didn't your parents teach you to never take

what's not yours?!" She barked deftly as she gently put the pad on a dead tree trunk.

Irvine smiled charmingly as he slid an arm over Emma's shoulder. "Nay, but my father

taught me a trick about...." He leaned down to her ear. "Kissing?"

Emma's eyes went wide. She pulled away and pushed him back. Irvine yelled as he

toppled over the side of the ledge, grabbing her wrist as he went down.

Emma screamed as she fell over, unconsciously wrapping her arms around Irvine.

Their trek ended in a splash. Irvine bobbed out of the water, the water line just touching

the top of his ribs. He was a tall for his age. He searched around and didn't notice

Emma. Gazing behind him, he saw just her hand, slowly going under. He gasped,

charging after her. He took a deep breath and dove down, grabbing her by her hips,

he brought her back to the sandy land. He gently opened her mouth and took another

deep breath. Right when he leaned down, she woke and slapped him.

"What are you doing?!"

Irvine rubbed his red cheek and grabbed her hand, glaring at her with intense eyes.

"I don't let any one hit me. Not even women!" Irvine growled, pulling her up with him.

"You made the mistake of thinking you can hit me," He hissed.

Emma laughed. "And what are you going to do to me? I'm a princess, and your a peasant!"

"You know, your brother was right; You are a little, stuck up, brat who can't handle the

pressures of life, especially if there related to the world outside of the kingdom!"

Emma pulled away. Cambyses said that....? "T-That's n-not true.."

Irvine scoffed. "Yeah right. He hit your personality on the dot. You can't have fun, can you?"

Emma shook her head. "I always have fun!" She crossed her arms. "I bet your idea of fun,

is....Impregnating women!"

Irvine smiled, nodding. "Yes, it is my idea of fun. Yet, sleeping with you, is a less on my

list." He spat, walking away. Emma shut her eyes and yelled. "Why? Am I not pretty

enough for you?!" Irvine turned his head. "I don't go for greens. They don't put out as

much as the blonds," He stomped away. "Go after the brainy types at your school!"

Emma waited till he left and started to cry, dropping to the floor..

...

.

...

**K**ing Edgar opened the door to his son's room. Cambyses was sitting on his bed.

"Son, have you've seen your sister?"

"No, father. She went out this morning and never came back. I assumed she came back

when I wasn't looking," He closed his book. "Sorry."

Edgar went down the hall and peered into Emma's room. It was empty and it was pass

dinner time. Where was she?

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Edgar made his way down the hall, and into the room he shares with his wife,Terra.

She was sitting down on the bed, Brendan's head laid on her lap. He was asleep.

"He had a bad dream...." Terra muttered as she saw Edgar come in. "He wanted to sleep

in here. I hope that is okay with you."

Edgar nodded, finding a place near Terra. "Honey, have you've seen Emma? She isn't in

her room, and I wanted to say sorry about announcing the sire so....so rudly when I knew

she wanted it."

Terra shook her head, eyes narrowed from her whole day. "The last time I saw her was last

night at dinner. Maybe she went out early...."

"I don't know, she never stays out this late. It's pass dinner, and she out. What happened

to her? She use to be my angel. Now she's out...g-getting pregnant!"

Terra laughed, lightly kissing Edgar's cheek. "Edgar, dear. She's not getting pregnant.

She a teenager, she has a life...and boyfriends..."

Edgar gasped, covering his chest with his hand. "Not my Emma....She's a good girl." Edgar

insisted as he laid down, looking at the roof. "If it were you, how long would you stay out?"

Terra thought about it and smiled. "I don't know. I can't imagine it...But I'm sure she's fine."

Terra laid Brendan down and smiled. "Our children are smart, Edgar. Emma will be fine."

She rested down besides Brendan, to the right of Edgar. "Terra blew the candles out and

said good night after kissing the heads of both Brendan and Edgar.

* * *

There, it is edited! Enjoy this and the next chapter!


	4. A Failure For Him

_______________{enjoy!}--- I don't own the **song** or the **FFVI game**, But i own the the **new** characters, so don't _steal_ em!

___________---__Chapter IV__---______

____)_____)____ A FAILURE FOR YOU, FATHER! ____(______(_____

...

.

...

Edgar woke and checked Emma's room. It was empty. He grew concerned and tracked

his wife down. Terra was in the kitchen, cooking for her family when Edgar charged in.

"Terra, Emma isn't in her room!"

Terra dropped the plates. "Edgar! Don't scare me like that!" Terra yelled. Edgar repeated

himself. Worried, Terra gazed into Edgar's eyes. "I'll alert the guards. You ask around.

May Locke, or Celes, even Setzer saw her." Terra ran off. Edgar sighed as he ran off as

well.

...

.

...

Night fell, and the kingdom was frantic. Guards, soldiers, people were on alert for Emma.

Cambyses grew increasingly worried. What if that Irvine guy hurt her? He wouldn't be

able to forgive himself for that. He went straight to Irvine's room and knocked till he answered.

"Where's my sister?!" He pushed Irvine back. "WHERE?!" He screamed again. Irvine scoffed.

"Did you check her garden? Hm?"

"We don't know where her _garden_ is! When did you last see her?" Cambyses asked.

Irvine thought over it for a few seconds. "At the garden....She um...I..made her..cry."

Cambyses punched Irvine in the mouth and shot off. Irvine stood. _Wussy!_

"Father! Father!" Cambyses yelled, out of breath as he pulled to a stop in front of the throne

chair. King Edgar gazed down and narrowed his eyes. Three soldiers were besides him,

holding pictures of Emma, Locke and Celes stood by the other side of him, while Terra

sat on the other chair. Edgar waved a hand at him. "What is it son? We are looking for

your sister."

Cambyses took a breath. "D-Irvine...Se-Setzer's son...He s-saw Emma l-last...."

Edgar gripped his hands. "Where?"

"At her gg-garden, father. No one knows where that is. He said he left when she started to cry."

Edgar's face colored over with a dark red hue. "WHAT?!"

....

...

.... **SURVIVE**!....

..

..

.

Irvine felt bad about causing Emma to cry. It wasn't very nice of him to do that to her.

Even if her brother said true things, he should never of said them.

He made his way back to Emma's garden. He checked around the whole oasis, but she

wasn't there. He went all the way to the end of the oasis and searched. In the sand were

footprints; They were faded. She must have left the other day! Irvine became increasingly

scared...for his own life! If the king found out that _he_ caused _his_daughter's disappearance,

King Edgar would surely kill him! He followed the footprints swiftly.

...

.

...

King Edgar threw his fist on to a table top, glaring at Setzer. "Find your son, Setzer!

He hurt my daughter!" He screamed.

Setzer rubbed his neck. "I don't have any idea where the idiot went. He left yesterday

morning saying something about an oasis. If I see him, I'll tell you." Setzer left swiftly.

Terra laid a hand on Edgar's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine...Edgar..."

"She has to be...S-she has too...."

...

.

...

Three days later, Irvine stopped, leaning against a tree for support. He was tired and

hungry. His stomach was empty and his mind was foggy. He needed sleep, and the rain

wasn't helping! He ran through a dark forest and stopped upon a steep hill. Down the hill,

was a nice, dark valley. Down the valley, was a big old, village. Lanterns made the town

glow like fire. Faint music could be heard. He started down the hill.

The town was muddy and dirty, loud and crowded. The town was basically empty; to the

far back, a bar was hyped up with banjos and singing. Irvine made his way over.

He pushed the door open and gazed about. The room was crowded. They were yelling and

throwing their arms up in the air. They were asking for encores. Irvine pushed pass the

men and gasped. Emma was on a table, holding a pint of beer, her eyes dazed. She smiled and

tipped her cup over and hiccuped. "'Al riht! I'll be singin' da song for ya..." Emma hiccuped

again. She took a long gulp and dropped her mug.

The banjos started up, the hands hitting tables began as she started to sing.

"Wasted again, don't wanna call no friends..

To find a place to rest me bones wasted away don't think I'd like to stay!

For that father's callin' me back home!"

The men in the back laughed, singing along with Emma at this chorus.

"Heaven's not comin for a while!

And that black smoke is a'rolling through the trees! Out here in the desert there's

no one to hear your screams!"

Emma began the verse once more, almost falling over.

"Got some cloths and different color hair! Why are you coming to this bar?

I'll follow you out, you drunk there's no doubt! I gotta shovel in me hand!"

The chorus began again, the men couldn't stop singing. Then Emma began, her eyes nearly

shut. Irvine laughed, walking over.

"See it in your eyes. Still the same old lies! Adios and fare the well!

Go on and dry for me here's no one to see! And I know that you'll burn in hell!"

Emma felt dizzy. "Some poor old fools gunna save my soul and I'll repent for the

day I die! There I'll be swinging from a tree! And in the end, You'll see me smile!"

The last thing Emma saw was Irvine catching her as she toppled over the edge of

the table.


	5. Forgiveness?

________________---Chapter V---__________

_____________(-FORGIVENESS-)_______________[R&R please.]

...;

..

...;

.

Emma woke with a throbbing head, her eye lids were heavy, her mouth chalky, her

finger numb, legs sore and head blistering hot. She felt a cold, wet towel on her

head and opened her eyes to see she was in a small tent. She felt sick as she sat up.

The memory of last night startled her. She looked around and gasped. Thinking she

_**spent**_ the night with a _man_, she looked under the blanket and sighed, throwing it off.

As she found her sandals, she heard a soft chuckle and turned, wide eyed.

"I-Irvine? W-What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, little lady. You father flipped out when he heard about you leaving.

He wants to kick my ass because of you! Now, I manged to convince the bar that you

are the king's daughter - _Emma_ - and that I was sent to pick you up. We must hurry

back before my father pays for you did." Irvine blurted, throwing another cold towel

at her. "Now hurry!" He yelled. Emma growled, getting up.

...

Emma followed Irvine, occasionally sighing as the pain came and went. Irvine scoffed.

"Well, your head wouldn't hurt so much if you weren't drinking all night," He bellowed.

Emma frowned, shaking her head. "I'm s-sick...Ugh..." She threw up behind a brush

and hurried after Irvine. "Is...Is my father angry with m-me?" She quired softly.

Irvine sneered, helping her over a thin river- which is something a gentleman does.

"He'll kill me before you," He frowned, but laughed. "And I have yet to sleep with

Cadence girl yet!" Irvine sighed. Emma rolled her eyes. "Is that all you talk about?"

"Yes. All the time, baby doll." He blinked at her. Emma hissed at him as they continued

to walk.

....

King Edgar was looking out his window when he saw Emma walking toward the gate.

Irvine was with her! He growled, running down the hall.

... Edgar threw his fist into Irvine's face, causing him to fall over with a loud thud.

Emma jumped back, her head rang badly. Edgar kicked Irvine in the ribs before

turning to Emma. Emma swallowed. "I'm sorry father, Irvine didn't do anything!

I left because I was alone-" She fell backwards when he slapped her across the face.

A powerful sting made her cry. Edgar grabbed her wrist and jerked her up.

"Never do that again! Do you understand me?!" He yelled, dragging her away.

Irvine's eyes were wide from the way Emma was slapped. How could her father his daughter so hard?

//--//

Edgar opened a door and pushed her in. "Don't leave!"

He slammed the door shut on her and locked it. Emma wiped the tears away and

and looked around. She was put in a closet! Emma curled up in a ball and rested her

chin on her knees. She was so confused and lost. She only wanted to show everyone

that she wasn't a stuck up brat, who sticks to the rules at all costs. She didn't expect her

father to understand nor get angry with her for leaving like that. After all, this was her

first time breaking rules. Emma knew her father was about to bring her mother into it.

.. .. .. ..

The door opened an hour later, and Terra came in, she hugged Emma tightly before

pulling away. She narrowed her eyes. "Now, you tell me why you left. I want the truth, dear."

Emma gazed at her mother and told her about the teasing she gets from school, even

from her brother about sticking to the rules all the time and that she never has any fun.

Terra sighed, kissing Emma's forehead. 'Don't you see, Emma? They are angry you listen

to your parents when they can't and won't listen. Cambyses does it because he's your

brother. The others do it because they are...Teenagers. Okay? Now, I know your father freaked

out and hit you, but he didn't mean it. I promise you, Emma. I talked to him and he said that

he was sorry. Come out and talk with him, tell him why you did it," Terra helped her up and

led her out of the closet to the master's room. Edgar sat on his chair, reading his papers silently.

Terra coughed, gaining Edgar's attention. He saw Emma and looked away.

The seventeen year old walked over and hugged her father. "I'm sorry, father. It's just....I couldn't

take th-them making fun of me any more...." She whispered sadly. Edgar frowned, hugging her

back. "You are my angel. You don't have to break rules to be fun, Emma." He kissed her

cheek. "Now, why don't you head to bed, dear?"He suggested. Emma nodded tiredly as she

walked away. When she was out of sight, Edgar grabbed Terra's wrist. "What a day, huh?"

Terra smiled, kissing Edgar's lips lightly. "Yes, but isn't it fun to be a parent?"

Edgar growled. "Aye, it is. It really is..."


	6. A Night That Led To Pain

**_A Night That Led To Pain  
_**

Emma wasn't sure when the week actually ended, or when the other school mates stopped gossiping about her ' _Disappearance_ '. She felt horrible, more so then before. As she threw her books and school items down on the floor in her room, she scoffed. It was a hard day. Her brother didn't attend school because the chancellor made him attend their school. Although this was the first time Emma wanted Cambyses there, she felt more alone then before. The boy she liked at school talked to her, about meeting him after school at a lone ranch off of Figaro territory. The boy was new to school by seven weeks, but Emma liked him because of his smarts, good looks, and devilish green eyes. He had a great smile, a mysterious voice, and a home of his own. He liked to stick to the rules a lot, like her, which was half the attraction. Cambyses knew about this boy and teased her about him for a while, but he stopped when he was announced as king to be. But tonight, she was going to see the boy – Luke – and spend time with him like she always wanted too. He was going to take her to a dance for the school. Her very first! Her father -- Edgar -- told her no, but after some talking, he allowed her to go with Luke.

When Emma's mother found out, she smiled and said her friend Celes, could help with the dress, because she knew nothing of it.  
The dress was beautiful. It was a light green to match her hair. The same color earrings hung from her ears, while she wore a red pendant.  
When her father, king Edgar, dropped her off by the school, carrying her hand, he said softly. "Don't let the kids here scare you, okay? If their mean to you, ignore them and it will stop them. Okay?"  
Emma smiled sweetly and kissed her father's cheek. "Don't worry father, I will be fine. I'll be back in three hours, like out agreement, right?"  
Edgar nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll leave, since I'm embarrassing you," He chuckled. Emma waved him good bye as he walked away.

When she walked into the large dancing room, she felt her heart stop. Everyone looked so handsome together, it made her feel ugly. Then came Luke, his green eyes locked on her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Emma, you look great! I hope you will always dress this way," He teased, walking her over to the juice area. He poured her a cup and smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but Cody came with me." Emma frowned. "I-I don't mind, Luke. But um.." She noticed Greg as well, walking about with Ginger, the school slut. "Why is Greg with _Ginger_?" She hated Ginger so much, she was always the one to make fun of Emma's hair and such. Luke coughed. "Well, Greg likes her, Emma. I can't stop him...." Emma corked an eye brow. Luke was acting very strange.... His eyes darted from place to place, as if he was searching for a way out. The first peice fo music began, it was soft and lulling. "Oh, should we dance? I'd love it if we did-" She was cut off by Cody's voice. "Great dance, isn't it Luke?"  
Luke made a smug face, then slapped his brother on the arm. "Oh, yeah, Sure is! I was checking out Jess -- Er um, I'm with _Emma_. You know, the girl from the _astronomer's class_?"  
Cody nodded, his blond hair cut short. "Yeah," He sighed. He gazed over Emma and rolled his eyes. "Right, so me and Viki are heading out after the dance. Want to come with us?"  
Luke smiled, downing his cup. "Sure! Emma," He looked down at her and smiled. "After the dance, you want to come with us?" He made his eye brow raise, his lips twitched into a frown as time went on. Greg came over with Ginger and Viki, the two girls who hated Emma the most. She felt the weight of their gazes upon her like boulders and nodded. "O-Okay..."  
Luke took Emma by the arm and dragged her out to dance. When the hours came to a halt and the dancers had to go back home, Luke brought Emma behind the building with Viki, Greg, Cody and Ginger. He started to whisper. "So, where are we going?" Asked Luke, smiling. Cody laughed. "How about the old house down the hill?" Everyone shook their head. Greg leaned in, his right ear touching Emma's hair. She was way shorter then the men there.  
"How about we head down to Cresun Lake? It's pretty scary there!" Greg jumped up, making ghost sounds. Viki and Ginger laughed after they pulled away from their own huddle. Ginger looked over there faces slowly, stopping on Luke's eyes. "How about the burned down items shop in the forest? I hear romantic stories about that place," Viki seconded it.  
Emma smiled softly, finally speaking after such a long stop. "I would love to go there. Can we, Luke?" she was hoping for a little romantic time with Luke, she wanted to kiss him so much, or for him to kiss her -- just softly.  
He sighed, counting over the votes, he smiled. He bent down to hear what Ginger had to whisper and nodded. "Alright, we'll go. Come on, I'll lead the way!" He grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her away from the group.

.....When they made it into the dark, scary, silent forest, Emma swallowed and grasped Luke's hand tightly. "I don't like his place....we should just leave....." Luke shook his head.  
"Not after we already came in. It would curse us if we left now," She shivered uncontrollable and shifted her feet.  
When they appeared in front an old house, a sign falling off the burned door, Luke made a weird sound out of the back of his throat. "We're here!"  
Greg rushed them all in. It was dark and very cold inside. Viki and Cody sat the torches on the wall on fire and took them, lighting the others to brighten the room they stood in. Emma saw a burned skeleton on the ground and scream, stepping back, she bumped into Viki. Viki pushed Emma away. "Shut up! You'll warn the wolves outside!" She hissed. Emma swallowed. "W-We ne-need to leave this place guys, before something bad happens..." Ginger scoffed, crossing her arms. "Always a goody-two-shoes, aren't you Emma?" She snapped, angry. Greg and Viki laughed. Emma looked away. "Ginger, this place is bad. Something will happen if we stay, let's just leave...Please?" Emma pleaded. The red headed girl laughed again. "You're right, Emma. Something will happen to night," she looked over at Luke and Cody. "Right boys?" They smiled sickly. "Yep." Answered Cody. "Sure will," Luke muttered. Emma stepped away from them when they turned to her.  
"G-G-Guys? Your scaring me...Please stop...Please?" Emma cried. When Emma tried to run away, Ginger yelled. "Get her!" Cody grabbed her by her elbow, while Luke pulled her back by the hair.  
"Get back here!" Emma cried, yelling and kicking her feet. "Luke stop! Stop! This isn't funny anymore!" He threw her down and held her there with his foot. "You actually thought I would go out with you? How pathetic!" He turned to Ginger. "Ginger, honey, when should we do it?"  
_H-Honey? Their dating?.....Why would they do this to me? Doesn't Luke like me...?_ Emma thought sadly. Ginger giggled. "I think now. Before the guards come down here." She muttered. Cody jumped up. "Greg, take Viki and Ginger to away from here while we do our deed," Greg smiled, leading the laughing girls out of the house. Emma tried to get Luke's foot off, but failed.  
"W-Why are you doing this to me?" She cried softly. Luke rolled his eyes. "Shut it up. Cody," He nodded at him. Emma turned her gaze to the blond and gasped as he slowly took his pants off. Emma thrashed. "NO! STOP!" She knew what _rape_ was and was deathly afraid of it. Cody took his boxers off and bent down over Emma. "NO, PLEASE! Please don't...Please...." She cried, looking up at Luke with teary eyes, she muttered. "Please Luke..Don't do this..." She felt Cody's hands slid under her dress and cried. "Please Luke?!"  
Luke smiled, locking gazes with her. There was something about those green eyes..... "Hurry up Cody." He commanded bitterly. Cody groaned an reply as he ripped Emma's dress off. Another thrash made it hard for Cody to remove her underwear. Cody swore. "Luke, do something!" As a result from his command, Luke kicked Emma's in the face. She coughed, feeling the blood drip down her face, to her neck. Her eyes filled with tears when another kick fully stopped her from thrashing about. Cody removed the last item and sat on top of Emma, smiling, he hissed into her ear. "It'll hurt like knives..." He moved in, without mercy toward Emma's innocence. She screamed out in pain, tears falling down her face, she slapped Cody across the face as hard a she could, trying to get him off. But Luke bent down and punched Emma till she stopped slapping and tried to guard her face from his attacks. Her fingers guarder her eyes, her palm protecting her nose and mouth, but....She failed. He tore her arms away and held them back. Emma screamed when Cody began again. The pain was so bad... She cringed when another hit came, and another, and another. It was the most horrible pain she's ever felt. She could feel Cody's warm fingers on her legs, holding, pinning her down.  
Luke felt an unbelievable sense of pride each time she coward under him, begging for mercy. Emma withered, and screamed again. "H-H-HELP!" The last thing she remembered was the shirt of Cody being held over her face – to silence her. She coughed and coughed, slowly losing her grasp on the shirt, her grasp on her conscious. Emma dripped away into her sleep, searching for a nice, smoother path to end the pain.  
This was too much for her to handle....

This chapter has been updated on 7 11:38 P.M!


	7. Fears Of Parents

_______Chapter VII___________

A FEAR OF A MOTHER!

..

..

..

Terra was In her room when a guard came running in, his eyes filled with tears.

Terra asked what was wrong and waited fro the soldier to calm.

"We were down b-by the forest. We decided to check the burned house located within

the forest.....W-We are so sorry, queen Terra...We are.."

Terra sighed, asking what the the problem. The man sniffed and nearly cried.

"We found your da-daughter there.....She w-w-was...."

Terra's hear stopped. "What happened to Emma?!" She barked, shaking the man.

"She was...was raped...." The man muttered.

Terra pulled away, her heart stopped beating. Everything turned black as she fell over.

King Edgar came running In when he heard the horrid news. His face was pale, his

eyes glistened with tears, his heart ached in many ways. He had heard from the guards that they

found Emma's unconscious body in a burned down house. She had been raped.

Edgar burst into the room and ran to Terra's side, who sat down on a chair, holding

Emma's little hand, rubbing it and rocking back and forth, whispering soothing words

to the sleeping girl. Edgar gripped his hands, sitting down, he rubbed his face.

"Is...Is she okay?"

Terra didn't answer, but looked away, crying softly. "....They hurt my little girl......"

She croaked, crying as she laid her head down on Emma's arm. Edgar reached over and hugged

his wife. He felt so helpless... Would time heal their wounds? Emma's wounds?

..

.

Cambyses swore, kicking a chair as hard as he could. After such good news he got

that day...Cadence finally agreed to date him, and on their date, Cambyses is contacted

by the Figaro soldiers and told the horrible story of his sister's rape. Cadence understood

why he had to go, and hoped everything would be okay.

Cambyses sat on a chair, outside his sister's room, waiting for his parents to state when he

could go in. When he was allowed in, he sat by Emma's side while his parents gave him

privacy. He looked up at her and frowned. "Emma...I sh-should have went with you...

I'm your brother, a brother goes with his younger sister to parties. I'm sorry...."

He closed his eyes as tears built up. He took in a breath when he heard a faint voice.

"C-Cambyses?"

The prince gazed up and smiled, leaning over to hug her. "Are you okay, Emma?"

Emma closed the only eye that was completely swollen shut and cried, remembering what

happened. Her brother swore under his breath and gripped her hand. "I promise you, Emma,

I will make who ever did this pay!" He growled. Emma wiped her eyes, a painful wince

and cry escaped her mouth. "No, Camb, they'll hurt you...."

"They?! _He_ was a _they?!_ Damn it!" He punched the table top by his side and cursed.

Emma frowned, looking away toward the window. Cambyses stood, his face red from

anger. "Who were they, Emma? WHO?!"

"L-Luke...."

_W-What? The...the guy she likes...._ "Luke, the one that took you to the dance?"

"Yes...Cody, Greg, Viki and Ginger...They helped....But Cody....Cody, he did it."

She cried into her hands and felt her brother hug her. "Don't worry, sis, Father and I will take

care of this," He kissed her head. She pulled away, cringing in fear, gapping at him, afraid

he'd hurt her. Cambyses gasped, stepping back to look into her face in shock. She looked

so afraid of him, afraid of her own brother. Emma started to cry when Cambyses stomped

out.

"Father!" Prince Cambyses yelled, stopping in the throne room, where his father sat silently

the whole day, his heart broken. Terra was in the other chair, asleep from worry and grief,

she was leaning against Edgar, her head rested on his left arm.

"Sssh, son, your mother is sleeping. Now what is it? I have enough things happening."

"Emma woke up," Edgar gasped lightly, but stayed silent.

"She told me who did it," He said, sick with rage. "It was Luke! The guy that took her to the

dance, he had he's friends help. Like Cody and Greg, even Ginger and Viki."

Edgar gripped the chair's arm rests. "Alright, gather your squad," Edgar had given Cambyses

a squad of soldiers for training to be a king or ruler. The prince nodded.  
"Will cousin Zell be coming? I think it would be wise, he is very strong and smart like

uncle Sabin." Camb stated, helping his father up so he didn't wake his tired mother.

Edgar told his son to meet in the armory and fast.

..

..

.

Emma was being helped out of her bed, her left arm had been broken after she went

unconscious – They must have been bored.

Her legs were weak and bruised, sore and shaky. Terra, her mother, helped her daughter

to the family room, sitting her down on a comfy chair. She sat some stew down and sat by her

weak daughter. When Emma didn't touch her spoon or food, Terra frowned.

"It's good, Emma, really. You need something in you. Please eat?" She begged, sad.

Emma looked down at the stew and sighed, shaking her head. "...I'm not hungry...."

Terra picked the spoon up, stew on it, she held it out for Emma. "Please eat, dear?"

Emma shook her head once more, jumping a bit when Terra pushed the bowl over the table in

anger. "Damn it! This wasn't suppose to happen to you! It wasn't!" Terra yelled, running off.

Emma sighed, trying her best to lay down on the chair, without hurting herself.

..

.

"Father, what will we be doing here?" Asked Cambyses as he sheathed a sword, his feet

rushing up the steps to Greg's home. Edgar growled, banging on the door, his black armor

shined a deep hue in the sunlight. Greg's mother answered the door.

"Hello...Oh, king Edgar!" She bowed. Edgar told her he wished to see her son. When the

boy came down, he gasped, but Cambyses dragged him to his father.

Edgar punched the boy, the mother in the background gasped. "What are you doing?!"

The king glared up at her. "He helped rape my daughter!"

The mother stayed silent as the king dragged Greg off.

King Edgar would make hell rise for what happened to his daughter!


	8. Saliderdiera

_______________**_Chapter VIII_**__________ EDIT!!

___...____SALIDERDIERA KINGDOM____....___

..

King Edgar Roni Figaro threw Greg in a small cell, gripping the hilt of Excalibur, which hung on his left hip, dimly glowing a silver in the torch light. Cambyses stood behind his father, frowning deeply. "Father, what will we do with him?" Edgar closed his eyes. He started to shout at Greg. The boy started to cry. "I will count to five, and if you don't tell me where Luke and Cody are, I will kill you!"

"_One_!" The boy heaved, shaking terribly. "Two!" Greg rocked back and forth, asking for forgiveness. "Three!" Edgar opened the cell door, growling as he began to count the next number. "Four!" He unsheathed his sword, ready to strike the boy down. "Fiv-" Edgar stopped when he began to talk. "He he went...Went back.." "Back where?!" Edgar yelled, grabbing him by the shirt. "Where?!"

"Back to Saliderdiera!" Greg screamed. Edgar dropped him, confused. Cambyses moved so his father could lock Greg back up, staring at his feet, he turned to Greg. "Where is this _Saliderdiera_?" Edgar saw the boy shake his head slowly. "It is a kingdom to the south, it's so far down," He sighed, shaking again. "It's hidden in a forest, a great forest!" Edgar nodded, walking away, an angry scowl colored his face as he threw the doors open, leaving the cell room.

- - - **_A Week Later_** - - -

Emma was helped onto a low platform, two chairs sat around a square table. A turkey sat upon the middle of the table, leaving a tasteful smell in the air. Her brother came in, sitting down by his father's seat. Across from his seat, was his mother, next to Edgar's right, holding a cloth. Edgar came in, sitting down at the table, welcoming the next people to come in and sit. It was Setzer's family, as well Locke's and Sabin's family. Zell, Sabin's son, sat by his left, while his daughter Rory sat at his last right, after her mother, Maia. Setzer and Irvine were the only ones from their family to come, while Locke's full family came. They all stared at Emma, like she was a broken china doll, an ugly piece of work that needs to be thrown away. She kept her eyes down, about to cry. It was shunned upon in Figaro if a woman lost her virginity to either rape or before the age of eighteen. She gazed up for a brief second and saw Irvine watching her, his eyes were locked on her like an eagle. She looked away, scared and hurt. Edgar made a toast, watching his broken daughter. "I have ask my friends and family here because," He took a sip of his fine wine and nodded. "I am going to war with Saliderdiera kingdom. It is south of here," The room gasped, Terra gazed up at her husband. "Edgar, your daughter needs you right now. What are you doing?" She whispered, frowning at him. Edgar sighed. "It is where the boys who raped Emma are hiding." "But war? We don't need this right now." Terra muttered. "Need? Need, Terra, they sent that boy over her to do what he did! Do you not see it?" Locke coughed dryly, gaining their attention. He nudged his head over at Emma, who had heard everything they said. She was crying. Edgar rubbed his eyes. She was the youngest in the room next Brendan and Rory. He sighed. "Setzer? Please take _them_ out." Setzer gazed at Irvine. "Get on it, boy," Said his father. Irvine smiled, getting up, he helped the children up and Emma. The tiny kids ran out, running into soldiers, who smiled and laughed, leading them out. Irvine wrapped Emma's arm around his neck and carefully took her out of the room. Once they reached the halls, he frowned, whispering. "I'm sorry they hurt you, Emma..." Irvine shook his head. Emma shook and pulled away, crying from the pain that shot up her back. "I'm f-f-fine now... Go! I'll get to. to my room..." Emma pushed away from Irvine and hugged the walls, making her way to her room, which was three meters away. Irvine rolled his eyes, smiling. "You are as stubborn as your mother!" Emma stopped. "How would you know that about my mom!" She hissed, angry. Irvine smiled. "My father tells me everything about his travels, even about him seducing your mother." He spat, stepping closer to her. "It has been, what, three weeks since the rape? And I never knew till now, why wouldn't you tell me?" He asked, staring into her eyes. Emma backed away, smacking his hands away when he reached out to touch her waist. "Don't touch me!" She barked, falling back. Irvine gasped, helping her up. Emma gasped...

_Luke stood above her, smiling as he pulled his pants down. She couldn't barely see through her swollen eye lids, but enough to see his body. Cody stood, licking his lips as he zipped his pants. A proud laugh escaped from his lips as he stepped back for his friend. Luke bent down and whispered in Emma's ear. "I hope this hurts you...." The next thing Emma felt was extreme pain, her hands twitched, but she knew Cody was holding her down. She had to brake free, she withered under Luke, who growled. Cody punched Emma, but it didn't work, she still tried her best to get free. Cody stood, leaving Luke for a few seconds. He came back with a rag, and tied it around Emma's pale hands, which were slightly frozen cold from the temperature in the burned house. When they were done ' violating ' her, Luke stood and dressed, fixing his hair as he gazed down at the beaten body of the girl he brought to the dance, just to harm for his girlfriend, Ginger. Luke jeered at her, looking over at Cody. "We should go now, before the guards come down here. What should we do with __her?" Cody asked, chuckling as Luke gave him orders. Cody walked over and picked Emma up, feeling her shakes of pain and fear, her cold body against his warm chest. He took her to the back of the house and dropped he into a large, circle tube, covering her with the curtain as he laughed and left her. The soldiers wouldn't ever think of looking in the back. Emma heard their voices fade as she lost consciousness. Her cold, tired, hurt body couldn't stand the bitterness of the dull winter air. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her bleeding cheeks. They had used her in every way, and didn't even care._

_..  
_

Emma broke out in tears, screaming and thrashing about, calling out for her father and mother, anyone who would help her. Irvine grabbed her, bringing her into a hug. "Emma! Emma, it's me! Irvine! Please stop?!" She punched him with her only good arm and threw her head back, crying and screaming. "DAD! DAD! HELP!" Edgar came running down the hall, scared, as was the dinner party. They stared at Irvine in anger. "What did you do to her?!" Edgar barked, running over and ripping Emma from his arms. Emma hid her face in her father's chest, crying and shivering like a lost child. Terra came up and hugged her daughter, calming her, trying to stop the heart braking screams still emitting from her mouth. Edgar asked what happened, Irvine sighed. "I was talking to her and she just stopped, standing there....crying silently. When I tried to touch her, she freaked out and attacked me. I didn't harm her, I swear." Edgar rocked Emma back and forth, smoothing her hair down. After a few seconds, she stopped, falling asleep in his arms; Her father's protective arms. Edgar rose, asking for everyone to clear the way so he could take Emma to her room. Terra followed behind. They placed Emma on her bed and covered her with the fur blankets, fluffed her pillows, kissed her head and said good night, silently leaving the room, blowing out the only candle.

_____________________________________

Emma woke up very late the next day. She felt sick and in pain, her back was sore, her legs stiff, her mind shattered...Her heart broken... Emma was helped into a light fur tunic, bandages were wrapped around her arms, legs, and left side of her face to prevent any further infection to her body. The cold did a number on her, but she was expecting a full recovery. Her father hasn't talk to her since the rape, well, except a few "Hellos and goodnights" were shared. It was like he was afraid of her. Emma sighed, struggling to stay on her feet, she used her crutches to keep balance and started out, toward the Figaroian gardens. When Emma arrived at the garden, the soldiers started, guarding the area around her, never taking their hands off the hilts of their swords. They helped her to a bench and walked away, about twenty feet, and stood ground, frowning. Emma weakly dipped her feather pen into a ink holder, and began to write about the different flowers blooming in the newest garden. When she put the pen down, she sighed, leaning back for a breeze. It was difficult for her to go to school, the first day she did, the teenagers laughed and poked fun at her, saying it would happen again, but next time she wouldn't draw another breath. Her father and mother took her away from school and said she was going to get private teachings, but that never came, she was starting to get bored and far behind in her classes. When she tried to stand, one guard gasped, and ran forward, bowing. "Princess Emma, please let me," He helped her up, even though she hated it, he helped her over to the small pound and sat her down on a grassy patch. She smiled and asked him to leave, which he did willingly. She struggled to lay down on her tummy, finally succeeding, she sighed, resting her chin on her crossed arms. A shadow loomed over her, she slowly sat up and smiled. "What are you doing here?" "I came here to tell yo I'm...Enlisting." Emma frowned, shaking her head. "E-Enlisting?" _Why?! _  
"B-But you'll die! I need you here, Camb, please reconsider?!" She pleaded. crying. Cambyses grabbed her hand. "I won't leave you, Emma, father won't let me go so easy," He smiled faintly. "I won't leave you-" "YES YOU WILL! I'LL LOSE YOU!" She cried, looking away from him. "Your all I have left...Your my brother..." Emma sniffed, gripping his hand. "Please stay....?" Cambyses sighed, shaking his head. "We leave after tomorrow morning. We found out that Luke and Cody are sons of the king there. And that he sent them over to..." He swallowed, not wanting to bring up the rape. "Well, we are going to make them pay!" "But why you?! Mother won't let you go!" Emma yelled, knowing her mother would be against it highly. Camb smiled, shaking his head. "She knows....But she can't stop me, no one can." "Not even a sister who needs you? Please stay home?" Emma sighed when he stood and walked away.

__________**---**_Two Days Later_**---**__________

It was the day Emma's father and brother were leaving to help with the army they formed, they were to attack King Xeno Lenax Ultyra, the king of Saliderdiera, father of Cody and Luke Ultyra. Edgar would never let this be, not only because he had his daughter raped, but because he had the nerve to do it by sending them over to his country, and to coax his daughter into liking them. Edgar wanted the bastard dead, along with his children, who would die by his hand. Emma stood on the platform, leaning on her crutches, her mother besides her, waving her husband off with tears in her eyes. Emma growled, turning, she made her way into the castle. The large units of soldiers made their way to the docks of Figaro bay, located south of Figaro castle. Emma would never forgive her brother and father for leaving her alone.


	9. Lost In Sorrow

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

________Chapter IX______

(_______PAIN OF A SISTER______)Four weeks later; Battlefield, part I

...

.

.

Emma heard the yelling of soldiers and her mother's sobbing from her room.

She hurried up and dressed, combing her hair the best her only arm could do -

her other arm was still in a cast, as well as her right leg. She used her crutches

to reach the source of the sobbing and opened the door.

Emma's mother sat on a her bed, crying into her hands. Emma swallowed.

"Are you alright....Mom?"

Terra shook her head, asking Emma to come closer. When she was close, Terra

hugged her tightly. "Oh...Emma...I'm so sorry..."

"Why?" She asked, sitting down. Terra frowned. "C-Cambyses...He...He.."

Emma froze. "What happened to him?" When her mother didn't answer, Emma

paled. "What happened to him?!"

Terra wiped tears away. "He...Was arrowed down and captured...."

Emma became stiff, tears swelling up. She stood and and tried to walk as fast as she could, pain

searing up her body, Terra stared after her daughter, crying. May the gods be with my son.....

-------_**COMFORT**_------

Emma cried, smashing her head into the wall of the dark hallway that has been

shut down for work. She never felt so alone, her only friend, her sibling is

captured by th evil force. Cambyses was her best friend, the only one who didn't want her gone,

dead, or harmed in any way. She thrived for attention from the other teens from School,

and knew everyday they hated her, but didn't care, as long as she could hang around with

them. She fell to the ground, crying into her hands. She heard faint foot steps but ignored

them. A shadow covered her tiny body. "Emma? What's wrong?"

Irvine bent down and lifted her chin with his finger. Her face was red with tears, her eyes

swollen. "What happened?"

"M-My brother!" She jumped on him and hugged him, rubbing her face on his chest.

"He's captured and their going to harm him! Because of me He'll die!" She screamed,

sniffing and sobbing. Irvine sighed, patting her back softly, careful not to harm her, he

lifted her. "You need to calm down, take a breath," He smiled when she listened.

"That's it, your doing good. Now your brother chose to go over there, it's not your

fault, Emma, it's not."

"But he's over there because Luke and Cody raped...me....."

Emma gazed up at him. "I feel so alone...He was my friend, my brother, who....."

Irvine sighed, picking her up in his arms, he walked down the hall.

Emma frowned, looking around as he went down a hall she didn't recognize.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Irvine took a breath. "To my room, I can't leave you alone now; You might harm yourself."

Emma didn't argue, but sighed and closed her eyes.

...

.

...

Irvine pulled the blankets down and laid Emma down, smiling down at her.

"You know, you look beautiful from where I'm standing...."

Emma blushed, looking away from him. "Yeah right, I look like garbage...."

"Ha! Garbage I like..." He sat down near her, smiling even more.

"I know you were hurt and such, but...You still look good," He muttered silently.

Emma faintly laughed. "Are you serious? I look like someone threw me into a lion's

den. What are you trying to do, make me feel worse?" She barked, looking away again.

Irvine laughed, laying down, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Nah, but I mean what I said, Emma." He gazed over at her, a content grin on.

"I was hoping...That you," He rolled over, held up by one elbow, looking down at her

softly. "Could take me seriously..." He whispered in her right ear. Emma narrowed

her eyes. "You are a pig, Irvine! I could lose my brother and you only care about...."

She frowned. "..._Sex_..."

Irvine pulled away, frowning deeply. "Now who said that? I never mentioned it.

I was telling you how beautiful you look-"

"Why would you mention it, Irvine? Why?" Emma shook her head, laughing faintly.

"If you didn't care about Sex, then why bring my _looks_ up?" She muttered.

Irvine leaned down, his shocking gray eyes that came from his mother, made Emma

lock gazes with him. Irvine sat close, his other elbow by her left side, now above

her. He bent down and made sure he was whispering. "...Because it captures me...."

Emma blushed, pulling her hand out from under him and pushing him up, off of her.

"Don't do that...." She croaked. Irvine pulled away and took her good hand in his.

He kissed it tenderly. "I'm known as the user, play boy, who takes after his father, but

I am more, Emma, I am smart, strong, funny," Emma laughed. "And I know how to

have fun – Unlike someone," He chuckled at her angry face. "I show girls my age-"

"Yes, and how old are you exactly, Irvine?"

"Nineteen, why does it matter?"

"Your two years older then me and the girls at school, you think that is right?" Emma

asked, cocking her head to the left, avoiding the candle light behind him. He smiled

in the most charming way possible, his eyes narrowed, his cologne mixed of spices

made Emma close her eyes and smile faintly, letting the intoxicating smell drive her to

a peaceful state. She heard Irvine's voice. "I'm older, but wiser then you think, Emma,"

She felt him lean down more. "I'm different then my father, and better then your father."

Emma opened her eyes to a slit and saw him coming toward her. She panicked and

started to push him back with her good arm. "DON'T!" She smacked him across the face.

Irvine closed an eye and swore. _What the hell?!_ "Emma...." He tried to grabbed her hand,

but she started to cry incoherently. "Please, let me speak to you..." He whispered into her ear,

holding her arm down, pulling away to look into her eyes, tears fell from them.

Irvine sighed, kissing her forehead. "Please don't cry...I won't hurt you."

Emma seemed to disagree and pulled away, wincing at the pain whenever she pulled a sore

muscle. He hissed and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her lower back, he laid his

cheek on her head, holding her. He heard sobbing coming from her and held her tighter.

He knew what she thought was going to happen, and he knew she had a right to think it.

He hummed to her and rocked her back and forth. "Their not going to hurt you..."

Emma mumbled under her breath and settled down a bit, calm, she laid her head

on his shoulder. She felt his hands grip around her in a hug and shook lightly.

Irvine smiled, laying her down on her back, he kissed her forehead once more.

"Relax..." He muttered, moving his head down, his lips barely pass above her nose.

She gasped, closing her eyes tightly. He chuckled silently as he placed his lips over her

mouth, kissing the edges of her lips weakly, careful not to scare her. His moved down more,

lightly kissing her top lip, she pulled away. Irvine sighed, looking down at her sadden face.

"It will hurt....." She muttered against his shirt when he hugged her. Irvine frowned.

"Only for a few seconds....Your not a virgin any more, the pain will be gone."

Emma gripped his shirt with her hand, nodding slowly. Irvine laid down besides her, pulling her

closer, her started to kiss her mouth fully, but tenderly. She smiled against his lips.

He almost laughed, but chose not to. Instead he propped himself up on his elbows again

and continued to kiss Emma's lips. He slowly went down to her neck, hearing a startled

gasp, he slowed down and used his hand to cup her cheek and kiss it, laughing when she giggled.

"Hm..." He muttered, kissing her chin and jaw, teasing her neck again. She stiffened under him,

but he pulled away and smiled, sliding his hands over her blouse. Emma gripped the blanket,

tears falling, she cried. He could tell the rape was coming back to her, he had to do something

that wouldn't harm her or scare her. He thought of a good idea. He helped her up and laid

down, sitting her on him - although she was laying on him. Emma head rested peacefully

on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat- steady and content – a smile crossed her face as she

closed her eyes, listening to his heart. Irvine wished she could take her pain away, kill the bastards

that....Took her innocence! If he were over there fighting, those men would be the first to die by

his hand. He couldn't help but tense up, his chest muscle tightened up. Emma slowly sat

up, shaking her head, she tried to get away, but Irvine grabbed her hand. "Don't go..."

Emma gazed into his eyes, frowning, she once again tried to leave, shaking.

Irvine sighed. "I'm not like those men, Emma. I'm gentle...I won't rape you!"

Emma stopped. Irvine continued, softly. "Now I know I was being a jerk when we first met,

but I would never harm you or any other women like Luke and Cody did. It's wrong and I know

it. And yes, the laws favors those bastards, but I won't let them go, I'll hunt them down if

I have too." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back against his chest, smiling faintly at

her warmth. "I promise you I will never harm you...."

Emma shook her head, looking down. "....Father would....I'm not old enough...."

"What does it matter now? Nothing could be wrong with what we are doing. You....aren't

a virgin any more.....The law says that you must be eighteen or over, but that was to lose it,

and now that you don't have your maiden's head, it'll be fine." Irvine stated, trying his best to

sound calm, he hated Luke even more now. She trusted that flake, dated him, let him to take her

to the only dance she was ever going to have, her_ first time_, her first date! Who would harm

such a sweet girl? It didn't make sense at all. He kissed her cheek softly. "I won't harm

you, Emma. Do you Trust me."

She locked eyes with him and nodded. "Y-Yes..."

Irvine gently laid her down and kissed her lips, while undressing her. He could fell her heart

beating fast against his chest as he took her blouse off, then her her under shirt, he kept her bra on

for now and slowly removed the rest of her clothes. He reached up to take his shirt off and smiled

when he felt Emma's finger's lightly touch his muscled abdomen. He threw his shirt over the side

of the bed and leaned down to kiss her again.

Emma pulled her head away, looking to her left. He sighed, reaching down for her hips.

She cringed. Irvine lightly kissed each hip, smiling when she relaxed.

He sat up on his knees and was about to unzip his pants, when Emma grabbed his hands.

"Promise me this won't hurt me....please?"

"I promise Emma that it only hurt for just a couple of seconds..."

Emma unzipped his pants an pulled away, expecting immediate pain. Irvine took her bra off

and threw it over the side, pulling a blanket over them, he kissed her.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, stay tuned!

E.A.T.F

...

Terra peaked into Emma's room and gasped, looking around. Her bed was empty and the curtains

were still closed. She checked the whole room and wandered off, trying to clear her worried mind.

She talked to the soldiers and the guards, but they said they never saw her yesterday.

She made her way down a hallway and found Vivlen, a cook in the castle, whom Emma loved to

talk to a lot. Terra smiled at her. "Vivlen, have you've seen Emma this morning?"

The brown haired woman shook her head. "No, but I did yesterday night."

"Where?" Asked Terra, concerned. Vivlen frowned, shaking her head and finger at Terra.

"She was leaving with this boy-"

"What did he look like?!" Terra barked, her heart beating.

"Oh, he had this deep blond hair and gray eyes...Um, I think I heard her call him...

um, Irvine or Drake? I can't remember right...."

Terra nodded, thanking her, she left the cook woman to led her cooking group.

Terra threw open a large door and searched the dark room, a dim fire danced in the

fire place to the left of the room. It was the writing room, she she checked the bedroom.

Sleeping in the bed, was Emma, cuddled with Irvine. The boy was smiling like he won a contest.

Terra gasped, walking over, thinking. _Please just be sleeping in the bed, please...._

She held the blanket up and gasped, looking away, she dropped the blanket.

Terra called the guards in and woke Irvine, angry. He yawned, unwrapping his arm from around

Emma's slim waist, he rubbed his eyes. "Emma...?" He whispered, thinking Terra was Emma.

Terra growled. "Get out of bed, right now!" She hissed, pulling him out. Irvine gasped, falling

to the floor, he quickly reached for his shattered clothes, dressing.

Once he was dressed, Terra slapped him across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Irvine frowned, shushing her, he looked back at Emma. She was curled up under the red fur

blankets, a faint smile on her face. Irvine sighed. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, you know that."

"It's the law not to _take_ her!" Terra barked. Irvine smiled. "Not when she already lost her

Virginity." Terra froze, she had forgotten about that. She sighed. "I won't press this, if you do me

a favor."

Irvine grinned. "What's that?"

"You have to leave and never come back, if you don't do this, I'll press the charges

and say it was otherwise."

Irvine gasped. "But...I...She...."

Terra arched an eye brow. "Do we have a deal, Mister Irvine?"

Irvine nodded, buckling his belt. "We have a deal.....Queen Terra..."

He slowly left the room with Terra. Terra had to do what she must to protect her daughter.

...

.

Emma woke, slowly rubbing her eyes till she lost her sleepiness, she gazed about for Irvine,

who had disappeared from the bed. She sat up, wincing in pain at her sore bones and bruises,

she called his name, two, three times on a roll. When he didn't answer, she decided to get dressed.

Finding her crutches, she made her way to the door.

Emma pushed the door open and grunted at the heavy burden it caused on her. The soldiers

smiled, bowing to her. Emma asked if they saw Irvine, but they said no and headed off.

When Emma found her mother cleaning her room and preparing Emma's daily medication,

she smiled. "Mother, can I talk with you?"

Terra turned and smiled, leading her to a chair. "What is it, dear?" Terra whispered softly.

Emma looked away. "Have you've seen Irvine some place?"

Terra shook her head slowly. "I have not, please take your medication, Emma."

Emma sighed, taking the small measuring cup from her mother's hand and drank it,

making disgusted faces as the blue and purple liquid slid down her throat.

After she finished, Terra made her take her daily nap with it, although Emma felt fine,

Terra disagreed and said to go to bed. Emma left reluctantly.

--------BATTLE FIELD!--------

...

.

Edgar swore, slamming his fist down on a map, growling and glaring at the seas on the Gaia

map. They had fallen into a trap that morning, resulting in the capture of his son, Cambyses.

He couldn't lose his son, not after coming close to losing Emma.

A general came in, dressed in all red and black. "King Edgar, we gained forces to th east.

We maintained the area around the central lake surrounding Boubuver village.

What should we do?" Asked the man, sighing. Edgar frowned, pulling away to look into

the general's eyes. "We move in...."

* * *

Yes, I've edit it, I forgot to before, thinking I already did LOL!


	10. Hurt Feelings

CHAPTER X

HURT FEELINGS

Days later, Emma still hasn't seen Irvine, although she knew he was still in the Figaro castle, someplace....

Emma made her way down the long, " V " shaped hallway, that ultimately lead to a secondary kitchen, where Vivlen started the morning feast for queen Terra and her friends. Emma sat by her mother, right of her baby brother, Brendan. Vivlen sat their plats down and left the area. Terra waited for Locke, Setzer and Sabin's family to sit before talking."We are falling behind in the war, my son...he-he was captured....And I may never see him again." The room muttered their apologies and sat silently. Terra continued softly. "I wish I could take this back, but Edgar will not stop this war, we have lost thousands already..." She frowned, almost crying. "Families, new fathers, brothers, uncles, step father, grandfathers..." Emma kept her eyes down, her hands shaking uncontrollably. She knew everything that happened was because of her, those people lost loved ones because she was raped, because she chose to leave and dance with Luke, because she failed them as their princess. Her father was right to give the throne to Cambyses, he was stronger and more wise, he'd never let this happen. When Terra began to end her speech, Emma gripped her hands together. "And so, we will hold a funeral for those who lost their families and fathers..." Emma rose, tears in her eyes. Every gazed at her in wonder. Terra turned. "Emma dear....Are you alright?" She whispered softly so every one else didn't hear her. Emma shook her head, grabbing her crutches, she left the dining room, crying.

...

Emma hurried out of the second hall and into a large corridor, which split into four more halls. It has been days since she last saw Irvine, she felt very empty without him, even though she rarely talked to him, she felt complete and safe, even wanted around him, but deep inside, she wanted more, way more. She had searched everywhere in the castle, she wanted Irvine to comfort her, for she felt responsible for the loss Figaro has gained. She didn't want what happened last time, she wanted his arms around her, to protect her like how she felt in his arms last time – cared for. Emma wondered the halls for hours, feeling completely alone.

Terra became concerned and asked Locke to help find Emma, but Locke also sent his fourteen year old boy after Emma. They both went different ways. Terra sighed, walking away with Celes, who tried her best to calm her.

..------..

Emma came into a circle shaped room the library - her favorite place next to the garden – and was confused at the subject of the lights being out. She lit a fire with one of the torches and and made her way up the stairs, leading to the second half of the library – the lights were off. She heard light giggling and laughing, even furniture being moved, or pushed. Scared and annoyed, she silently made her way to the other torch and lit it, gasping as what she saw.

..------..

Locke walked into the library and up the stairs. Half way up, he heard crying and screaming. It was Emma! He hurried up, his legs felt numb by the time he reached the top. He slid to a stop and gasped, stepping forward, he saw Irvine and some girl, entwined in a blanket, both on their feet and embarrassed. Emma stood against her crutches, crying. Locke sighed. _No..._! Irvine reached out to touch Emma's arm, she pulled away, snarling at him. "Emma, it's not what it looks like...It's just we-" "We what!? You used me, used me like I was garbage under you feet! I tr-trusted you with m-my hea-heart!" Emma yelled, trying to push him away with one of her crutches. When Irvine grabbed her arm, Locke growled, pushing him away. "Get away from her!" The thief hissed, helping Emma away. She fought him with tears in her eyes, by he won and started to drag her to the stairs. Irvine ran after them. "Please Emma! I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, it's just that your mothe-"  
"Leave me alone! You're just like Luke!" Emma barked when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to look at him. He fell backwards when Locke punched him. He stood over him, whispering down toward his fallen body. "You don't deserve Emma. You are as bad as Luke, only you can get away with what you've done. You best not come near her, Or I'll end you." With that, Locke helped the shaking and crying Emma downstairs – She wouldn't stop muttering under her breath, words that meant hatred toward Irvine.

Irvine sighed, gazing down at his feet, tears in his gray eyes, he stood and dressed, telling the girl he was leaving. She scoffed and yelled, but he no longer cared, he ruined everything. He slid his boots on and left the library in a hurry.

...-----... ---- **NUMB** ----...

Terra helped her daughter with the pain, for she remembered when she felt It with Locke. She coaxed her and tried her best to tell Emma he wasn't the one, but Emma argued and said she no longer cared for_ the one_ any more and that she hate **him** and **men** more then anything in the world. Terra wished that Irvine never came here, never met Emma, or even touched the ground of Figaro. But it happened and she had to help her daughter, without Edgar's help, he was too far away now.  
Over the next week or so, Emma never left her room. She took her medicine, even did her daily exercise, all in her room. But Terra knew she had to come out soon, which meant with in a day or so, or the kingdom would think something bad happened. Emma refused and quickly gained her speed and energy back, she could walk – not perfectly like before – and grab her own things, even feed herself and could even open her eyes fully – the complete swelling had disappeared. Emma dressed in dark red and black, and practiced sword in private with her new best friend, Cadence, who was as good as her mother. Cadence told Emma she could be better if she was fully healed and that they should stop before she gets hurt, but Emma argued and begged. Aware she was going to regret it, Cadence continued her training for four months. On the brake of dawn, on the fifth month, Emma snuck into her mother's old armor room and searched through her boxes for anything she could use. She found a wristband and hairpin, even powerful earrings. She opened a large closet and gasped, taking a blade longer then her arm out and sheathing it around her waist. She found a mask and cloak, and quickly dressed, sliding on three of her mother's adventure rings, she even took her mother's sashes with her. Emma bought a chocobo at the end of Figaro, even bought supplies, and headed south.


	11. Grounded

CHAPTER XI

Grounded - Part 1 : _Trey!_

Terra was alarmed when the guards reported back with nothing. She asked Vivlen to search for her daughter with her, but Vivlen shook her head and said she was working, she  
left the throne room and went about her work.  
Had her daughter disappeared from the kingdom? Did she leave, or get kidnapped? It was scary when she thought about it like that, so she went to Emma's room and began to  
search through her stuff, trying to find any clue she could about where her daughter had went.  
Upon entering a tiny red box, Terra sat down on her daughter's bed and pulled papers out, which had been written in red ink, they we're addressed to general Suon, a man who  
was over in Saliderdiera with Edgar, her husband, he was his adviser.  
The letter stated that a soldier named "_Trey Oclen, a son of a dead general_" wanted to join the force against Saliderdiera. The letter describe this _Trey_...this was very strange....  
He was tall, but short for a man, with purple eyes and very smart...Terra stopped after reading "My hair is green, I hope that isn't a problem."  
Terra's heart scattered. _EMMA!_ She shot up and raced down the halls, screaming for soldiers.

It was exactly three days after Terra had found the letter. It wasn't a calm day, nor a angry day, but it was indeed a very sad day. Terra had written sixteen letters to Edgar, yet  
she received none back. Countless soldiers came back each day explaining that she was not found on any ship directed to Salidierdiera. She became increasingly worried and reread  
the letters sent back to Emma aka "_Trey_" General Suon had replied with an okay to join. Terra went and searched her armor and found them gone.  
_How would she defend herself!? She can't even walk, she can't use a sword....My poor little baby girl is out there alone and frightened....._

Emma, Trey, smiled as she wrapped the clothe around her chest, holding her female features back. She pulled a red tunic on and dark, black sashes, she'd wear her mothers when she  
passed the training her, which she was sure she'd do.  
She sheathed Ultima, her mother's sword and slid on her mother's old, black boots she was found in back in Narshe. She tied her hair back and popped a helmet on, wiping her  
make-up off, she looked at herself in clear water, frowning as she realized she still resembled a woman. She sighed, thinking of ways to hide herself from the countless men here at  
The training grounds. After thinking, she blushed. _Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this!_ She grabbed clothe and rolled it up to resemble a "_Male's organ_" and looked about, stuffing it in her  
pants, she looked down and smiled at her work. _At least they won't ask where it is....But what if they kick me there? Hm... _She found a _male's cup_ and put it over the fake organ. It  
didn't work as well as she thought, but she was certain it would fool these dumb men.  
Proudly, she walked into the crowed camp, men ran pass, laughing and carrying beer, rum and wine of all sorts. Slowly, she approached a man in all black and red, he was general Suon,  
the man from the letters. She could tell from the bald head he describe and the scar reaching down his left face to his neck. Emma - _Trey_ - bowed.  
"Um...general Suon?" Trey muttered, remembering to deepen her girly voice. Luckily she still had a little bit of blackness to her eye, it would help her false illusion. The man turned, a scar ran from  
the left side to his neck turn darker as the shadow of the trees around them lurched over head. He frowned.  
"Private Trey Oclen I assume?" Asked the angered man.  
Trey nodded, smiling. "Yes, sir - general Suon sir!" She sighed. "It is me, I mean It is Trey Oclen-" Trey was cut off.  
"Enough with the jabber dammit! I have no time for foolish riddles!" He coughed, snapping his fingers for another soldier to come.  
"Corporal Byon here will show you to your headquarters, un-pack and wait for me there." Suon ordered, grabbing Trey's arm and throwing him {her} toward Corporal Byon.  
After following her current commander, she was led into a large tent, with two bunk beds and one bedroll laying on the floor to the top left corner, with only one thin sheet  
and one small, thin pillow. Arching his eye brows, Trey looked about, confused. "Is this where I sleep?"  
Byon laughed, punching her sore shoulder. "Ahahahah! Funny private Oclen!" Byon turned to the men sitting on there beds that were watching the new comer.  
"Every one, this newbie here is Trey Oclen, he's a son of a general...I don't know the name of. Private Oclen, what is your father's name?"  
Trey swallowed, sure they'd find it out. "Um..Uh, um....Ping...?"  
"Ping? Ping what?"  
"No, not Ping, um..." Trey looked about, just about to puke all over everyone. "Er...."  
"Private Oclen, answer the damn question!" Byon ordered.  
Trey closed his eyes. "General Yunas!"  
The room stopped, looking about as they muttered to themselves. Byon paled, leaning closer. "You...I wasn't aware General Yunas had a son....."  
Trey frowned. "Um...My..my mother was the one to raise me, she-"  
"I also wasn't aware Yunas had a wife...." Byon leaned away. "Her name?"  
"Cerlia Oclen." Trey said.  
Byon stepped back. "Well, I see you took her last name? That isn't a wise thing to do if you plan on getting to top like your father!" He chuckled, turning back to the army unit behind him.  
"Well Oclen, this is my squad, you'll be joining them amongst their ranks when you are ready to face the war." Byon pointed to the sleeping furs on the floor.  
"That's where you'll be sleeping, all new comers must sleep there first, if they are to become stronger!" Byon insisted proudly.  
Trey itched his neck. "On the floor? Clearly there must be a bed or something I can sleep on? I'm General Yunas' son, shouldn't I get a bed?" Trey questioned, getting laughs from everyone.  
Buon chuckled, telling a man behind him to fill Trey in, then Byon left. Trey held a weak smile. "Hi guys."  
The tallest of the men laughed. "What are you, a princess? 'Where's my bed? Where's my makeup?'" The man started to laugh as another joined in on the fun.  
"Just because your father was a higher rank, doesn't mean you get what ever you want."  
_But my father's a king....I can't tell them that, I suppose...._  
"Alright, I see you men like to pick on fresh meat?" Said a voice from behind. An older man came out, with blond hair and blue eyes.  
"I think we should whip you into shape?" He said, coming t stand besides Trey, who was gawking at the man's handsomeness.  
A short man gasped. "Corporal Renton! Sir, we were just playing with..Oclen, sir."  
"Thank you Robert, I thought you were just trying to embarrass him," He chuckled at Robert's flushed face. He turned to Trey.  
"Trey Oclen, huh? Hm, never heard of your family name, but, if General Suon sent you, then he must think of you as high class? Un-pack and  
wait till Suon get's here, we'll discuss the future. move out, men!"  
Trey laughed, his voice snorting a bit. Damn it! I forgot about that!  
Robert laughed. "You even laugh like a woman, how old are you?"  
"I just turned seventeen." Trey muttered, feeling sick already. "Where's the ladies roo...Um, where the man's room?" Trey asked suddenly, she/he had to go to the bath room.  
Robert sighed. "To the left of the back, jeez, Oclen, you need to know that we refer to the 'bath room' as 'piss pot', or 'the hangout', or even the 'porn room'." Robert muttered as  
he showed Trey where to go. Once they went inside, Trey frowned, blushing when naked men turned to look at the new guy. "Oi, we have fresh meat everyone!" One called, running  
towards Trey. Trey yelled when they pushed him/her down and slid her pant leg's sleeve up, they waited for another man to come in, carrying a red hot torch.  
Trey paled. "Lemme go! Lemme go, damn it!" He punched the man holding him down in the face and kicked the man carrying the torch. "Back off," He hissed, standing up.  
"Touch me with that damn thing and I'll kick your ass!" Trey barked, pushing another way with girly force. "Back the fuck off!"  
The men stopped, frowning, they started to laugh. One man threw the torch down. "Damn, we don't have to brand him, he sure as hell acts like us already!"  
The room roared with approval and punched Trey's arm. "Nice to have ya here..uh, what's your name boy?" Asked a tan man with brown eyes.  
Trey smiled. "Trey Oclen, son of general Yunas, son of Cerlia Oclen."  
The men lifted Trey up, which made him uncomfortable with their...nakedness. "Let's teach Trey what we do around here!" The room cheered and got dressed.

Edgar frowned, searching over the map twice before turned around to general Suon. "So, we are currently here at Bisen sai?"  
"Yes, king Edgar."  
"Any new recruits?" Asked the royal king of Figaro, frowning as he read the first from Terra, his wife. "When did these arrive?" He added.  
"Today, sir. Why?"  
"They are dated four days ago..." The king opened the first of the sixteen letters, gasping.

* * *

Well, can you wait for Chapter XII?


	12. A Raw Deal, And A Loathsome Choice

CHAPTER XII

**A RAW DEAL**

Edgar was enraged when he found out his only daughter had run away, and had assumed the identity of a soldier in his own army. As if he were stupid! Emma, his smart, engaging daughter, had signed up for service, with all her injuries and such! How could she pass the examines given? Slowly, he sat the papers down and took a deep breath. "Do we have an Trey Oclen signed up in our ranks?"  
"No sir, checked double. There are sixteen and one half of squads dispatched around the territory. We have yet to search each group, made of extensive men and numbers, there are bound to be more '_Trey Oclens_' in at least every group. But we will search for your daughter. But you must know, the terrain is a large place, filled with massive amount of soldiers. It might take a while." Said general Suon, utterly sorry for his king. Edgar sighed, stepping away from the table and the map. "I want each squad searched, keep doing this till you have every squad searched two times, understand? I can't let the other generals know my daughter is a soldier here, they'd decapitate her....Please, we must make haste." Edgar applied himself to walking with Suon outside, exchanging a few glances at passing soldiers and generals. _She has to be noticeable. She's a girl..._

_Emma_ - Trey - frowned when two men started to laugh at him when he came out in matching colors, like he was trying to keep up in fashion. Trey a deep sigh, she frowned, crossing her arms. "And what are you laughing at?"  
"You 'sir Olcen the fashion queen'" they all started to laugh louder till Trey snorted. "F-fashion? Yeah right, I was merely wearing what my...my.." Trey noticed that they were staring, waiting for an answer. She frowned, shaking until Robert came out. "Probably the clothes his girlfriend making him wear, eh?"Robert asked, making a great excuse for Trey. He nodded. "Of course! Think I'd be wearing this if I didn't have a girlfriend?""Dude, your in the army, ya girl ain't here, ya need to get laid." A man named Renny said, who had bright red hair and a shaved beard. Trey scoffed. "And cheat on my girlfriend?""Sure, no one here ain't gonna tell. We got nurses here, training ones too, close to ya age." Renny muttered, shrugging. "There's this girl who puts out to any one, her name is Bess, go check her out.""I will not, you nasty, hick who can't hold his own life! I won't cheat, that is against the law and is a sin, especially if your married."Renny frowned, shooting up on his feet, he grabbing Trey's shirt and lifted his light body up, growling. "Who you callin a hick!?"Trey grinned. "The carrot head in front of me!""Why you bastard!" He punched Trey, but ended up missing because Trey slipped away. Renny's fist drove straight into a wall, making him swear and cry."You hidin punk!?""Nah, just don't to smell you." The room cheered Trey on, laughing. Trey gasped when Renny pulled a knife out, frowning. "I'll skin you , you wuss!"Trey pushed pass the men and outside, falling to the dirt and grass, he scrapped his chin. Hurrying to his/her feet, he ran off, Renny chasing behind him Trey jumped over a rock, landing in front general Suon, who gasped and shouted to him as he ran off. Renny sped pass Suon as well, speeding after Trey.

Emma was scared when she/he was cornered, only a broad sword swung at her hip. Emma -- Trey -- turned around to see Renny and a load of men behind him,even Suon came, a deep rage came, and a wanting to understand why they had bolted off in front of him. "Now whatcha gonna do, Oclen?"Trey stuttered, reaching for his sword. "I don't want to fight you," He said, standing tall and proud. Renny chuckled. "With that!? I've a better sword then that."Trey frowned. "It matters not, what kind of sword you use, it matters on who is using it.""Haven't ya heard of 'a man's as good as his weapon'? Ya ain't gonna do any damage with that." Renny yelled, running forward, bring his own sword out to battle. Trey frowned. "It matters not of what sword you use, but of who, is using it." He said, standing tall and proud. Suon nodded, smiling. Renny ran forward attacking. Trey quickly parried his attack. A blur of gray sizzled pass his face as stepped back, laughing. "What did ya do?"Emma took a deep breath, waiting for Renny to realize what had happened. The squad of men gasped as blood dripped down his cheek, to his neck. He gasped."Why you!" He charged in again, swinging like a mad man, only his eyes were locked onto Trey. Oclen easily dodged and avoided each attack, only pushing Renny away, because _Emma_ did not want to harm him at all. Suon noted the pure ability of this soldier that joined three weeks ago and smiled. He could be a major in no time, or even a general. He has superb , Renny grew tired and Trey attacked his left flank, scaring him to the ground. He had won the battle. Renny was angry. "You sissy ass loser! Fight me fist to fist!"Trey frowned, walking pass, feeling very proud that she had just beaten a third year soldier, who was a higher rank then her. Suon smiled as he walked up to Trey."That was spectacular, Oclen! Who taught you?"Trey frowned, thinking. "A...A wo-woman back in Z-Zozo...." Trey frowned, crossing his arms. "Zozo? Why in heaven's name were you there? That town was destroyed by the great quakes of rebirth. Did this lady have proper training?""Yes,, general Suon, sir. Her name was Tea Delgado. She was very talented by the blade and fist. Unfortunately, I haven't masted the fist yet." Trey offered the lie with ease. Suon made a smug face and laughed, "Great news, Oclen! Well, with this fray out of the way, care to explain different poses?" Suon asked, pointing the sparring ground. Trey frowned, thinking. "A...A wo-woman back in Z-Zozo...." Trey answered. Suon frowned, crossing his arms. "Zozo? Why in heaven's name were you there? That town was destroyed by the great quakes of rebirth. Did this lady have proper training?"  
"Yes,, general Suon, sir. Her name was Tea Delgado. She was very talented by the blade and fist. Unfortunately, I haven't masted the fist yet." Trey offered the lie with ease. Suon made a smug face and laughed, "Great news, Oclen! Well, with this fray out of the way, care to explain different poses?" Suon asked, pointing the sparring ground. Emma softly sighed. I don't know any thing like that!  
"Er, I'm sort of tired, sir. May I just go rest?" Trey asked, breathing harder, expecting an no.  
Suon chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course, of course! Watch out though, Sir Renny might attack you in your sleep."  
Emma nodded as she hurried off, panicking.

....Six weeks later....

Edgar sighed as he read over the latest reports of the where-abouts of his daughter. He had written back to Terra, his loving wife, who wrote continuously. The letters were heart breaking to Edgar, she wrote with such sadness towards the subject, as if she blamed herself for it. Although Edgar was to go back and support his wife through this ordeal, he needed to be here for many reasons. His reasons were pure, but he felt that his son had already lost his battle for life. Edgar took a breath, his hand swayed over the end of the paper, pulling back, he could see the letter, which was complete. This was the fourteenth letter in one week. Terra had bought the smartest, fastest delivery bird. It was a hybrid, bred from a bird and a bird-like monster, creating the best pigeon. Edgar was held down by grief. Was it because of him that she left? Because he didn't talk to her after the rape? Was it because he was a bad father to her? The reasons were countless! The only think he could think of was his daughter, being tortured for impersonating a solider and male.  
Has it really been a week since he found out about her? He sighed softly as he rubbed his eyes clear of the weary feelings. He sealed up the letter and was about to tie it to the leg of his pigeon when a man burst into the room, "Sir, a note from the king."  
Edgar stood, angry. "Bring it over," Edgar took the letter and opened it. His eyes scanned through it, his face turning slight pale. "They want....No, I can't do this...." His eyes teared up. The man frowned.  
"What, majesty?"  
"They say in order for me to get Cambyses back...I must give them Emma...." Edgar gripped the paper. The soldier shook, tearing up as he bowed his head low. "I'm so sorry sir..."  
Edgar sat down, holding his head in his hands. What will I do..? I can't choose! Their my children...But Cambyses is my son, he is in danger..Would they hurt Emma? NO! I can't pick, I won't!  
Edgar felt his heart rip in two. He was being forced to pick between his children, his lovely children. He pulled another piece of paper out and started to write another letter.

....Eight days later....

Terra sat down on her bed, opening the letter. She smiled, again. She smiled every time a letter came, hoping that Edgar found Emma. She could see Edgar's beautiful penmanship on the seal, and the header of the letter. The paper bled off on the right and left margins. Terra leaned back, reading the letter.**  
~"**_  
Dear love_

_I miss you, your my rain and I'm your earth. I can still hear you at nights, see you and feel you next me, giving me advice, helping me through ordeals too great for me to comprehend.  
I have started to wish you were here, besides me for many reasons. I can't do the right thing, not ever, but now I have to pick between two great loves. Fear not though, dear Terra,  
you aren't in it. The worse has happened; I couldn't locate Emma - not yet, but I will and I must ask you a very important question.  
Would you be able to pick?_**"**

Terra arched her eye brows. What does that mean?  
**"**_Would you be able to pick between children? One older, one younger. One who has been through hell, one that will go through hell. I have read a letter sent from king __Xeno Lenax Ultyra.  
He has agreed to letting Cambyses go,_**"**

Terra smiled, standing up in a hurry. She was so happy....but when she continued, she fell back down on the bed.

**"**_....The catch is, I must offer him something priceless; something that means a lot to me, and will keep his kingdom safe from future attacks. What he wants is painful for me to say,  
I did not want to tell you this, and I don't expect you to understand my decision, so listen carefully and please no letters asking me not to go with it.  
King Xeno wants to trade Cambyses for...for our beloved Emma_.**"**

Terra gasped, her heart racing. _WHAT!? Please Edgar, I hope you said no._  
**"**Now, as you know, our Emma has yet to be found, but she is in our squads, I'll find her, but I must tell why I have to have the squad search done now until she is found...I..I have  
agreed to King Xeno's offer.**"**  
Terra went pale, her mouth forming into a frown.  
**"**I know this is hard for you, but Cambyses is needed, he will guard Figaro while we are gone, or too old. Emma, I love her with all my heart, but I know she won't be hurt with king Xeno,  
because he will need her, he will need her to defend himself. Cambyses needs to be free, the kingomd wishes for him more than...Emma, as the reports I've read stated. But I love Emma,  
and as soon as I have Cambyses, I'll take Emma back, as quick as possible! Please don't hate me for this, this is the right choice and it has taken me many a days to concive it. Please don't  
hate me for this, I won't let anything happen to her. I'll miss you, dear Terra.

Edagr R. Figaro, your husband"

Terra gripped the letter. _Why Edgar...she..she will never forgive you....neighter will Camb...but I understand, I hate it and wish you would have said no! But, I believe you when you say you'll get her back,  
even if it's just hope. After all, look where hope got me...._


	13. Truth

CHAPTER XIII

**Truth  
**  
Edgar was awoken by general Suon, who, had been very pale. It was three weeks ago when Edgar informed Terra of the deal the king made with him. He desperately didn't want to do it, but something had to be done, especially if the other child won't get harmed. He wanted his own soul to feel like this was the only choice he had, but he knew it wasn't, and that it was wrong, but he was so sure that he could get Emma back, that he'd offer her! He was --_ IS_ -- a bad father. He thought of her face and gripped his hands as Suon helped him into his captain's coat. Edgar buckled a black belt on, sheathed his sword and took a deep breath. _Today...I will find her..._  
Suon made a happy face as he led Edgar out and across the battle fields. Suon pulled papers out. "King Edgar, there has be numerous reports about a 'female' figure roaming about, stealing female products around the nurses area. Is it possibly that it could be her?"  
Edgar beamed. "Maybe...read some out loud, my good man," Edgar poured some cold water into a mug when they arrived at the water stands, were countless other soldiers were taking their break.  
Suon cleared his throat. "First off; some men have complained that around their tent smells like burnt brown sugar and sometimes karite butter, which, they say is very beautiful smelling." He gazed at Edgar, to see if it fit his daughter. Edgar rubbed his chin, which had a light, fuzzy beard coming. "...I..I don't know, I remember her wearing honey, like her mother. But than again, she might have changed it after the rape..." Edgar swallowed, nudging his head as a go on.  
"Okay, this statement says that a woman wearing a wool cap has been running around the forests on Saturdays, Sundays, and sometimes late night Fridays..." He sighed at when Edgar shook his head.  
"Alright, how about this one; Some women have reported that '_monthly items_' have gone missing? This could be it..."  
Edgar frowned, thinking. "Any thing else?"  
"Well..." He scanned the letters. "A young boy, he said he saw the female down near the lake. He says that '_she_' goes there almost every morning and night."  
Edgar jumped suddenly. "Emma! She and her mother - they always take bathes twice a day! It has to be her, if only we could find out which soldier she was acting as..."  
"Well, we should check the squads around the 'bath' area and see if any of them have the tools of...a man." Suon suggested, embarrassed at what he had said. Edgar chuckled.  
"We're men, be calm, Suon." Edgar gulped the last of his water down. "I want a young lady here, and a young, trust worthy man as well."  
Suon ran off.

Emma coughed as she slipped pass three men walking down the path that led to her bathing spot. She had just finished her bath, so she didn't care anymore. She also noted that the men were not soldiers, but the men who search out clues. Emma simply smiled and giggled to herself, running back to her camp.

The tallest of the three men searched through bushes and cave sides to the lake. He gasped as he picked up female undergarments. They were black. He dropped them. "Oh no! King Edgar will kill me!" He said, falling back. Another man came up. Smiling, "Well, looks like you found a clue," He picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. "Let's search some more and head back."

Three hours later...

Edgar paced the room, watching his feet as he waited for the men to return. As waiting became unbearable, he spun around and filled a cup up with wine, drinking it down quickly, besides him was Suon; he was worried. Suddenly, the men charged in. "Sir! We've found something!"  
Edgar jumped up, "What? What is it?"  
The man pulled something black out of his pockets and waved it around. "Undergarments!"  
Edgar froze, tearing it from his hands. "So you touch it!? What the hell is wrong with you?" Edgar saw him look down in disappointment. He searched the sides and saw initials. E.M.F. He smiled.  
"Emma!" He knew it was her because her name fit the initials -_ Emma Madeline Figaro._ Edgar tucked the undergarments into a drawer and turned to the men. "Which squads are stationed around that lake?" Asked the king, walking over to a list of men. Suon thought it over. "Um, squad six, seven, eleven, thirty-four and thirteen."  
"Rates?" Edgar added, scanning through the names."Well, squad eleven is the best, from what I've heard about a certain soldier. Other than that-"  
"Wait, did you just say eleven?" Edgar read over the names of squad eleven. "....T-Trey Oclen..." Edgar gripped the papers. "Where is eleven!?"  
"In sparring, why?" Edgar ran off. Suon, the three men, and three soldiers from outside followed.

Emma smiled, waiting for her turn to spar with the other soldiers. It was a good day; not to hot and not to cold, she would describe it as perfect. She had manage to keep her secret for months now, she really liked how things were going. The daily training and moving really helped with her body, she wasn't so sore and hurt all the time. She sat in the back, on the highest part of the cliff side, watching the battle below with a grin on. She wasn't as good as -- from what she heard -- Celes, but she was getting there. Looking about first, she pulled out a pad about a foot in length and three inches wide. Next she took her pen out and started to write down different things about the area. Ten minutes passed, and she waited patently. Watching inventively as the battle's progressed. A gleam of light in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Edgar searched through the rows, calling the officers from each stationed to help with the search. After ten minutes, he noticed a lone young man sitting by himself on the top row of cliff sides, he was writing.  
Edgar crossed his arms, _suspicious one_.... Turning, he pointed to him. "I want you to circle him - don't be seen until I arrive. I want to question him first..." The men started off into the forest around them, while the king made his way up the cliff.

Emma heard steps and ruffling and looked up, eyes going wide. The king proudly made his way up the side, his regal black cape flapped as the wind whipped under neath it, his short hair had silver running through it in certain spots, but it was still very blond for his age. His blue eyes were locked on her/him and Emma felt every nerve freeze up; what if he caught her!? Surely he'd punish her for it....?  
Emma hid her pen and put her note pad down. D-Dad...?  
Edgar stopped in front of him and smiled, seeing his men circled around encase this boy turned out to be his _daughter_. He bowed his head lightly. "Hello...." Hold the excitement...he told himself.  
The boy frowned. "..."  
"Are you Trey Oclen?" He asked, frowning. Emma nodded. "Yes...Why?" She was ready to bolt away, her training made her extremely fast, like her mother, maybe even faster. Edgar asked if he could ask him some questions. Trey nodded, waiting.  
"Where do you come from?" Edgar asked, softly. Emma thought back, swallowing. "Nikeah.."  
Edgar crossed his arms. "That's not what you told Suon...You said you were raised by your mother, in a small town around Tiny Horn Island, which is directly south of Thamasa."  
Emma's heart stopped. Damn... "Um...Sorry, I meant-"  
"Where is your father?" He asked swiftly. Emma licked her lips. "He's currently in Merda..."  
"Hm, really? Reports say he died in his sleep from an heart attack..." Edgar stated, stepping forward, reaching an hand out, smiling fondly. "Oh, dear Emma. Why did you do this?" He asked sadly.  
Emma nearly choked on fear, getting up, she backed away. "I..I don't know what your talking about fath -- king Edgar..."  
Edgar shook his head. "I know Emma, your mother saw the notes fro Suon, she knows you are suppose to be Oclen Trey. Emma -- this is dangerous! You could have been caught, they would have killed you for this...Just come back to my tent, okay? We'll handle this."  
"Like I said," She spat, angry. "I'm not EMMA!" She screamed, turning to run around. She was stopped by three men, stepping back. She felt an hand grip her arm. She spun around. Edgar was facing her.  
"Emma...dear, please don't make this harder. You scared the hell out of your mother, and me. We've been looking for you for months. Come back," He saw her shocked face.  
"I'm....It's not about you..." She whispered, looking away. Edgar frowned, "What?"  
"I'm doing this for myself...Just leave." She muttered, trying to pull away. "It's bad enough you gave them Camb..."  
Edgar gasped, grabbing her hand. "No! Your coming back. Men!" They picked her up, knocking the helmet off her head, showing her luminous green hair. "Let me go!" She barked, kicking about angrily. "I don't want to go back! Please, no!" People turned and watched as the girl was dragged away.

* * *

Another chapter on it's way, sorry i haven't updated in a while...


	14. In Comes Exchange

Chapter XIV

**In Comes Exchange**

"King Xeno, reports say he's found hos daughter in the near by camp holds. We know he'll confirm the trade in, but we don't know when." Said a man with short black and green eyes. His bent nose and tiny lips were creepy, along with his permanent narrowed eye lids. His chin was burned, with a scar above his temple. His hands were crooked, his fingers were bent, his legs bowed, and his face thin. Across the throne room, on a chair made of thorns and bones, was an man in his forties; he was strong in both looks and body, he was built for fighting. His kingdom was once larger than Figaro and Doma, but a sickness took the lives of Saliderdiera. Sixteen years later, when Emperor Gastra started to build his forces up, the kingdom recovered and people ran to it, they choice a man among thirty six - Tano Ultyra, father of Xeno and Senna, his only daughter, who fled away to marry in secret, she never came back, she went for a better life. Xeno grew old, forcing a woman named Sherra Loveit to marry him, she was only sixteen, and he twenty nine going on thirty. Now in his early fifties, Xeno had wealth in his new region; no man could harm him on his oversize island where using the volcano as his advantage against others. His island was taken when Kefka destroyed lands, sinking it. But, as three years passed, the volcano erupted and the new birth of the planet set forth; bringing a island so big, it was called a country of great power. It was located just left of Solitary Island. It was called Eirland, the country of quakes. The mountains and volcano were right in the middle of the land, between a nook was the kingdom, but three cities surrounded the island, and two larger towns. It's capitol was just right around the corner of the kingdom.  
Xeno had brown hair, with silver eyes and a gray beard. His eyes were pushed down by wrinkles and his heavy eye brows. Thick lines were besides his eyes, bringing the cheeks to be slightly pale and tighter than normal. His sharp, long nose was red from both pressure on his face as a baby, and the heat in the room. His bony fingers were grasping a cane made of gold, with a orb of silver at the top, inside was a mass of swirling red powder, formed to look like clouds. His attire was made of pure blues and everglade greens. A crown made of black metal with steel thorns was upon his head. Two red earrings were on his ears.  
He sat back and sighed, crossing his fingers as he thought. "Does Edgar expect me to change my mind? I fear that he will change his mind. Send...a message. Tell him I'm serious, and in three months I'll kill the boy."  
The man nodded, "Yes master," He sighed. "Another thing, my liege. Queen Sherra is...feeling the pains of the pregnancy. She will give birth soon." Said the crooked hand man. Xeno smiled, shaking his head.  
"Ah, great news. How fares my sons? Are they happy? If you see Sherra, tell her to come quickly, I have important news to share about our son Luke." Said the overlord of Eirland. "Go on now, Brevek."  
The man known as Brevek smiled, nodding as he walked off.

Edgar sighed when he had his daughter put in a barred cell, her weapons taken, as well as her army suit and gear. She was given a simple, pink gown, with yellow sandals. She seemed angry at him, and he knew that she had many reasons. He felt empty looking at her sadden face. All he saw was Terra looking back at him, disappointed by him. Edgar sat on a wooden stool and smiled weakly, handing her some water. "Thought you might be thirsty..." He pulled back when she looked away. "Listen, I just want you to know that I'm sorry I didn't talk with you, or help you through it like a real father -- I was stupid and a jerk. I fled from you and your feelings, fearing that I would hurt you more...it seemed as if you couldn't stand me -- Or men. I couldn't stand to look into your face and see the pain caused because I was a senseless father, king and man. I'm ashamed of myself, I loath myself everyday to come..I tried to make make everything better by coming here to kill the men responsible, when I should have stayed with you, your mother, your brothers and the kingdoms. But I acted a fool, now look where we both are; Inside of a camp, surrounded by soldiers who fight till the death. I overreacted to something and now you are paying the price," He gripped his hands, tears coming. "And for that, I'm terribly sorry..." He looked up and saw her face, she was crying. Edgar frowned, getting up to unlock the cage and head in, when he stopped. "...Emma...I love you, you are my daughter, the most wonderful daughter I could have ever had. Your pure, bright and sensitive, easy going and strong -- everything your mother is and I'm not. Because I failed you and my sons -- my wife, I will never live a normal day again. But I promise what will come, will end swiftly and you won't be in pain...." He opened the door and walked in, closing it.  
"I've missed you, sunshine." He bent down and held his arms open. "Emma, dear....May I have a hug?"

Emma nodded, than flung herself into his arms. She began to mutter against him, crying terribly as he patted her back. He soothed her and hugged her tightly, fearing what he had to say to her next. He pulled her away and stood. "Listen, there is something I have to tell you..." He stepped back toward the gate down. "It's important. I need you to remember that I -- We -- love you no matter what." Edgar left and barred the door shut once more. Emma stood weakly, "Dad? W-What's going on?" Emma asked softly. "Let me out now, this isn't funny. "She wiped tears away and sniffed. Edgar gripped the bars, frowning as he looked down. "Emma....King Xeno will give us Cambyses back if we...give them you instead." Edgar saw her shake. "I didn't want to do it, but the kingdom needs your brother. I'm too old for it..."Emma crept back back. "What...? And your going to trade me in for Camb?" She asked, confused. Edgar nodded slowly. "I'm sorry --""Your picking him over me...W-What would you do if they hurt me!? Your giving me to the enemy!" She screamed, eyes red from crying. Her hands shook frantically as she smoothed her dress down in sudden anxiety. Her eyes were searching for something particular. Her face was pale and her hands sweaty, she was twitchy. Edgar closed his eyes. "I know it sounds wrong, Emma, but you know that Figaro needs him right now --"  
"So you'll trade me away like some spice you picked up in Jidoor!? Your my father, you don't do this to your children!" Emma cried, covering her face with her hands. Edgar hesitated to move forward,"Emma, You won't get harmed -- they need you more than anything in order to keep a mutual peace with Figaro, Doma and countries that are friends with Figaro." Edgar stated, his voice colored with concern and sadness. Emma looked down, than took a shaky breath. "...I thought you were suppose to love me..? What father -- no man, Gives their daughter away?"  
"The kind that will get you back safely." With that, he turned and left the tent, hearing her scream to be released.  
That day, Edgar received a note of the where--abouts of his son and the health he has, and would get if they didn't submit the trade within two days. Edgar had two bags packed of women's products and clothing, than he went and told general Suon to retrieve Emma and bring her along. The note stated where to go on the second day; Luminous Hillside, just across the forest. Emma fought back, but Suon regrettably held her down and had her chained up, than carried all the way. Suon was ashamed to known that the best soldier in squad eleven was a girl, let alone the king's daughter. Than again, she was the daughter of Queen Terra, who freed the world of Kefka, without her, the world would be in chaos. He smiled. She had made it pass his radars for this long, acting and serving like a man, to do what exactly? What would she do after she was sent out into battle.

The next morning, Edgar woke and dressed, walking out to see his daughter being brought out, cuffed like a villain. Edgar growled, running over angrily. "Let her go! There is no reason to treat her like this, She is my daughter, she won't harm you." He had her freed, but surrounded by ten men. "I don't want to see that happened unless she ran off. Got it?" Said the king, reaching over to pat his daughter's cheek. She narrowed her eyes and pulled away. He sighed and turned. "They should be here soon."  
Emma was taken to a tent in the back to rest from the hike that took them forever to climb. It took them a whole day to make it here, without rest or sleep; so she was hanging on by a thread of sleep. So when her father -- Edgar -- told his men to let her sleep, but to watch her, she was grateful. She climbed onto a bed full of hay and fell asleep quickly, even though she'd be traded in in a couple of hours. She wanted to tear her father apart for this, but she went to sleep before she could explain her hate to him.

Edgar was told that King Xeno was here, so he stood and sheathed his sword swiftly. Putting his Armour on and his helmet, he walked straight in front of Xeno, whose men stood directly behind him, carrying an unconscious boy -- his son, Cambyses. Edgar's fists curled into fists. "I want my son back!"  
King Xeno smiled, laughing soundly. "First I want to see the girl -- the green haired one." He said, crossing his arms as he waited. Edgar snapped hsi fingers and two men dragged Emma out, she was just woken, because she was still adusting to the light and she didn't have her sandals on. She was placed in front of her father, who took her small hand. Emma looked ahead, gasping when she saw Xeno and the two boys besides him smiling. It was Luke and Cody. She felt her heart explode into a thousand pieces. She backed up, her back hitting her father's chest. Emma started to shake in his arms.  
Edgar closed hsi eyes and shouted. "Let's just do this! I'll send her over, and you send Cambyses over with your men."  
Xeno smiled. "Deal."  
The men exchanged kids, Edgar grabbed his son and took him a little back to rest against the tents, than turned to see Emma being given to Xeno. She started to cry and rip away, but was held down. She looked back at her father and started to shout something, but he couldn't hear, but he felt his heart rip as he saw the way her face twisted in pain. Than the men, Emma and Xeno left the area.


	15. Getting To Know The CastlePeople

Chapter XV -179417

**Getting To Know The Castle/People  
**

It took a week for Edgar and his son, Cambyses, to get back home, but Cambyses was still asleep. When he arrived by the the shore line and saw his wife and Brendan, nearly one year older than he last saw him, standing on a plat form, smiling and waving. Edgar beamed as he told his men to take Cambyses to the infirmary, than he ran off to his wife and son. He pulled them into a deep hug and laughed, kissing their heads. "Oh, Terra." He kissed her and than patted Brendan's head. "Brendan my boy. Have you've been protecting your mother?"  
The boy grinned proudly. "Yep! Mom's been walking around here like their isn't a threat, but I protected her, like you asked me to." He said, hugging his father before asking. "Where's Emma?"  
Terra nearly cried at that and looked away, wanting to trust her husband. Edgar frowned. "Um, see your sister," He bent down and smiled softly at the young boy. "...Had to um, stay someplace else for a while. Do you understand?" He asked, watching the boy nod and run off, saying he wanted to see Camb. Terra sighed as she ran a hand down her arm. "Edgar, you promise you'll get my Emma back...right?" She asked, holding his hand. Edgar hated himself right now. He had traded his only daughter, to a crazed king, whose son raped his daughter. How was he to live with that? What made him think he could just trade people? Like some slaver. Edgar wanted to tell Terra that he might be able to get her back, but when he looked into her eyes, he was crushed.  
"I'll get her, Terra. I promise, they won't lay a hand on her either..."

Emma was brought in front of the line of men, where she could see the castle looming over the land set before it. The castle was made of strange looking steel, with spikes poking out of the sides to prevent climbers from coming in. Tiny towers were placed on each corner of the castle, where archers were placed for shooting. The gate was surrounded by a mote, filled with water and spikes pointing out. It was a hundred feet deep, and thirty feet wide. The draw bridge was made of this black metal, Emma thought it was the kind of iron/steel her mother said the mighty sword crafter Gilgamesh made. But when she was brought up close, she realized that it was movable rock. She heard the general shouting orders to his men to lower the bridge for the royalty to come in. When the bridge was down, and the path was cleared for them, they moved in swiftly. Emma was tied up and carried into the castle.

Thrown down in front of the king, cuffed and dressed like a thief, she was forced to bow to Xeno; who had a smug smile on. Xeno laughed. "Ahh, dear girl, how was the travel? It was great for me."  
Emma tried not to listen, but he made his voice louder. Xeno sighed as he leaned back, "Listen well, dear girl; I will not take you not listening to orders, understood? I will try to be sort of easy on you, but if you defy me once -- You'll be dead!" Xeno barked, hitting the butt of his cane on the hard flooring. Emma jumped slightly. The king looked at her, expecting something. Emma had no idea what to do. What did he want her to do? Usually she was the royalty, not the common person, so this was new. Than Xeno rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. The guards shoved Emma down to bow using their heavy boots. Emma felt sheer pain roll up from her abdomen to her middle back. Tears nearly made their way to her eyes. She gripped her hands against the cold floor and took a deep breath. The king started to talk.  
"Take her to her cell, chain her up, I don't need her trying to escape. Than, call my dear children and wife." Xeno nodded as they dragged the green haired girl from the throne room.

"Yes, my liege?" Asked a younger voice than his. It was soft, yet hard. Hard from years of pain. Their was a tone of misunderstanding and sadness hued into her tender voice. The lady was dressed in a royal blue dress, with a black corset and matching shoes. Spiral earrings hung from her ears, and a necklace made of rope was wrapped around her neck. She had long, beautiful brown hair with gold eyes, mixed with the lightest blue. She had a very young looking face, but she was in her early thirties. She was tall, but a lot shorter than the king, who stood about six feet, even though he was old.  
Xeno yawned, closing his eyes. "Ah, Sherra. Have Aera come over, I think I want to_ **'** talk **'**_ to her tonight."  
Sherra paled. "Sir...my liege, she is working on the farms today..."  
"I know this." He answered sourly, sitting back to look upon her face and the swollen belly. She was five months into her pregnancy. "I want Aera."  
Sherra knew why he wanted her and swallowed. "She's...just a teenager.."  
"That didn't stop me before." He purred softly. He was talking about her, and how he demanded her like some slice of meat. She grew angry, but did not show it. "Your married to me, Xeno. You can't, that would be adultery. Would you corrupt a notion for pleasure with a younger woman?" Asked Sherra. Xeno smiled. "No, it is adultery when a woman has pleasures with another if married. It is perfectly fine for me, especially since a king can have as many wives as he wants. Do not question my acts again, woman, or you'll be bared for life." Xeno smiled. "Now get me Aera."  
Sherra turned, shaking as she knew the same that happened to her would happen to that poor girl on the farms. Than she left as men entered the room. Two were generals, the others were soldiers.  
"King Xeno. We have the newest of soldiers we picked up from ranks. They are good, you will not be disappointed by them." Said one, proud.  
"Good," He muttered tiredly. "Have them posted outside the castle gates. I don't want anyone from Figaro coming here if their not dead or hostages." With that, the new men were led out of the throne room.


	16. Unworthy Attacks Soon Seconded By More

Chapter XVI

**_Unworthy Attacks Soon Seconded By More  
_**

_A Month Later..._

Emma was cold in her cell. She had a bed of hay and a table with a tray of food. She was told she'd be moved to a more stable room when they were ready, so she didn't complain about it, not yet, at least.  
She was given a thin jacket for warmth till she was given her clothes from the journey and from the castle itself. When she got her stuff, the guard man frowned.  
"Get dressed quickly, king Xeno wishes to see you." He said, leaving the cell room so she could dress in peace. Grudgingly, she did as she was told. Once dressed, she was taken to the throne room, where she saw Xeno waiting. Besides him, was Luke and Cody. Emma froze in fear, her body convulsed when she recognized their faces. They were dressed as princes, with regal crowns and capes, equipped with swords that shamed even the greatest swords. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the young boys as the guards led her up to Xeno, where she was forced to bow. Xeno rubbed her chin as he gazed about her body. "...You took refuge as a man in your father's military." It wasn't a question, but a statement of the fact he knew what she had been doing. Emma refused to answer, instead she looked away.  
The overlord sighed as he leaned back in his throne. "...You've met my boys, aye?"  
Emma cringed.  
"...Such nice boys..." Xeno shrugged softly. "I don't like how their lives were threatened by your father and brother." Xeno frowned deeply. "I almost killed your brother, but instead I knew it would piss them both off if I made them pick between you and your dear brother." He closed his eyes as he recalled the pained expression on the boy's face when he told him the plan. "Such a nice brother..." He cooed as he  
looked over at his sons. "What would you do if you had children whose lives were at risk?" He queried angrily.  
Emma frowned. "I wouldn't raise them the way you did..."  
Xeno's eye went wide. "Oh!? Are you saying I raise my children wrong?" He growled, snapping his fingers. "I say," He grinned slowly. "That after what they did to you, you'd be respectful enough not to flaunt your stupidity at them."  
Emma shook. "I'm...my father taught me not to be scared!"  
"Oh, and you want me to think that you aren't scared of my boys? Or what they might do to you again?"  
Emma swallowed hardly, she felt her skin set on fire as fear threatened to overwhelm her. "You wouldn't dare..." She muttered, to weak and scared to say it any louder then the low tone she chose. Xeno chortled as he glanced back at his children. "Boys, what would you do if I said....'go get her'?" He asked softly, seeing the pained expression cross Emma's face. The older boy grinned evilly. "..Well father, I'd have to say..I'd be delighted too," Said Luke, while Cody made a muffled laugh. "Yea, me too. I'd love to chase her down..."  
Emma eyed them with an itching terror as the guards dragged her over to them. Emma pulled away and thrashed about, trying to get away, but Xeno growled. "Keep her down, men! I don't want to see her get loose, then we'd have to hunt her down like game." He stood, flapping his cape behind him as he stumped down the tiny amount of stairs. The men pushed her down to bow to the princes, who smirked.  
"Men -- we want her to learn to bow by herself, she is to be taught like a dog." Said Luke, gazing at his father for a affirmative. When he nodded, Luke and Cody leaned down to look into Emma's terrorized face. Luke forced her head up by using his index. "I remember...looking down at your face in the burned down house, hoping you'd never live to breath again, or shed a word about us. But alas, that was not to be...but I will make sure you stab yourself on command." He let her head drop and stood, dusting his hands off. "Bring her to our chambers." Ordered Luke, as he and Cody walked over, talking among themselves. Emma felt the tears crawl up to her eyes as the men took her off to the boy's chambers. If only she had run...run away from her father...that monstrous man traded her in! She'd never forgive now...or ever. She'd live her life hating him for everything he has done to her.

_Meanwhile In Figaro_

Cambyses woke in a horrid pain, which went down his spine to his legs. His head felt numb, her fingers dead, his tongue felt like cotton, while his eyes burned terribly. He was in his room, back in Figaro. His home...his family! He tried to sit up, but coughed as he felt his back burn up once more. Straining himself, he shifted and lifted himself with his elbow, propping himself against the bed's back board.  
He looked around his room and smiled faintly. My room....my family...my mom and siblings! He heard the door opening and turned his head sharply. In came his mother, she was watching him with round, purple eyes. "Camb...?" She whispered sadly, walking in. He smiled. "Mom? Mom I've missed you so much." He sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "W-Where's father and Brendan? Where is Cadence...?" He asked softly, still trying to hide his true emotions. Terra reached over and moved some blond hair from his young face, she rubbed his cheek. "....Oh, Camb! You've been gone for so long....I've missed you so."  
"I....I know mother...but where are they?" He directed his gaze to the windows, seeing that it was lightly raining. "...Mom....how long have I been asleep?"  
"A...a month since we got you back."  
"H-how is that possible? Xeno told me about some sad affair father was going to make...that felt like a few days ago." Cambyses insisted, but his mother shook her head slowly. "No...Your sister has been gone for over six months. She escaped sometime before Edgar brought in the second squadron of his army."  
"Emma's gone?" He asked, confused. "She ran away?" It didn't seem like something Emma would do at all...ever.  
"..Yes," Croaked Terra, crying. "But...that deal Xeno made your father...well...your father went through with it...." She felt her tears fall as Cambyses paled. Everything seemed to churn as he processed the news. Dad...gave Emma away to get me back? His own daughter...she couldn't even protect herself! She was hurt! What the hell was he thinking!? "...Mother...please tell me your joking?" He cried.  
Terra looked down, ashamed that Edgar had chosen between children. "I'm so sorry!" She hid her face in her hands. "I'm not a mother....I can't even protect my own children..."  
Cambyses soothed his mother, all the while, he felt like killing his father, Xeno, Cody....and Luke. He'd make those boys pay if it costs him his life, and Xeno.

_Prince's Chambers_

Emma was thrown into the room with a swift motion. She hit the floor and huffed out a large breath, her legs were bonded together, so walking was out of the question. She looked about the dark room only seeing one source of light, which was to the west of hte room. Slowly, the room gained light and Emma saw Cody sitting on a chair, while Luke was getting dressed. Then, she realized the room had always had light, but it was her vision that had been blocked -- by a black cloth. She gulped, edging away by crawling towards the door, but sh head Luke's voice. "...I wouldn't try that If I were you," He muttered, getting his shirt on. Cody had started to sharpen a knife. Emma froze, waiting for them to hit her while she was turned. Please...just let it end quickly?  
"Ah, such obedience!" Luke shouted as he grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. "What was your name again...? Mandy, Lee, Cappy?...No, it was....EMMA! That's right, Emma." He smiled at her scared eyes. Cody stood, walking over, he jumped on the bed, startling her terribly. Cody reached an hand out to stroke her cheek, but she pulled away and growled much like a cat. Cody quirked an eye brow.  
"Ooohh, we've a pussy cat on out hands, brother!" He grabbed her hand and pulled it back, almost snapping it. Emma cried out, begging him to stop. Cody grinned, "Why would I do this?" He asked, bored.  
Emma shook, turning to look away. Luke smiled as he sat down near her, looking into her face. "Emma, listen. About what we did back in Figasom --"  
"Figaro." Corrected Cody, letting his brother go on. "But let us get pass that, alright? Since your going to be staying here for a hellava long time, might as well become friends, eh?" He elbowed Cody, grinning.  
Emma gripped her hands. "...Never...."  
"Well, then," Luke and Cody stood. "Looks like we have to teach you like we would to a whore." Cody threw Luke his brass knuckles. , while he himself found a belt. "We'll have fun, even more then before."  
Emma swallowed, eying them with her eyes, too scared to even talk. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Cody advance toward her, while Luke curled his knuckles. "This will be quick..." Promised Luke as he  
and Cody came closer. Emma cringed when she saw Luke's fist coming towards her face.

_Figaro -- Six days later_

Camb struggled to comprehend why and how Edgar would pick between Cambyses and Emma. He sat on his bed, alone and confused, scared and ruined mentally. Because of him, he had went over to Xeno's country, because of him he left his sister alone and his family, because of him he was captured adnb tortured to learn of the Figarian Empire, even it's family background -- even Terra. Once Xeno had learned that Terra was half of an Esper, and that she had massive amounts of power then, he wanted her. But, thinking more, he decided upon the one that resembled her, acted like and had the same features. He had wanted Emma like how he craved power and lustful women. He knew the girl would cause the king and his kingdom to erupt in panic. But, with such a destraction, it would grant him ultimate timing to march in and make it his...but, it has been weeks and he has yet to try. Why? Cambyses sat on his bed, thinking in the the pitch dark room. He has willingly left hsi room for anything. He hardly ate, slept, spoke, woke, walked, stretched....up until this very day, when he rose from his bed and started to exericse his bosy. He couldn't do anything before, he couldn't even move his arm because of the drugs that was slipped into him. But now, he has the power, the power he had before this mess. To move and rum, box and jump; everything! When Cadence came in, wearing a basic tunic, he smiled weakly. He had a few chances to see her. She was tall, much like her mother, blue eyed, thin lipped, curved mouth, perfect ears and face. She had a head of fully grown brunette hair like her father. She looked like a greek goddess, sent to Gaia for him alone. When she had told him she was responisble for training her sister, he kissed her for the first time. She asked why he did such a thing, and he grinned. "Because, if you hadn't, she would have left anyway...and probably get killed. I thank you, milady." He had picked up his father's habits towards women. Only he fell quicker, which he probably got from his mother's tender heart.  
She stood, watching him. "I've heard you had a rough day...? I...I only wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened to you over there," She whispered. This was the first time she had gotten to see him since he left. She looked sad. "...Are you well enough for visitors?"  
"I am." He walked over, gently and swiftly, taking her hand, then pulling her into his arms. "...I will always be well for...you." He smirked softly as he kissed her tenderly. She kissed back, but pulled away. "No. I want to know if you are well."  
"I am, I answered you." He muttered, weak. "No Camb," She growled. "About your sister."  
He froze, looking away from her gaze. "Why would I be? I am the reason she lost everything, lost her father's love."  
"That's not true! You love your sister, your father was wrong! He had no right to pick, especially when he knew what they would do to her!" Cadence yelled, gripping his arm with such force it startled him. "Know, your mother is worried sick about you, do you think it's alright to do this to her, huh? She just lost her daughter, and now she has to lose you too?" She asked. "I have to lose you?"  
Camb looked up. "....You don't get it....I told him things about her that I shouldn't have! He will hurt for what I had a spilled! I have killed my sister, because that is excatly what will happen! I will have to live with what I did forever!" He shouted, turning to walk away. Cadence swore. "Camb, your not listening! Emma, she is a strong girl, she will handle what they thrown at her. She is her mother's daughter, she is as strong, maybe even stronger then her!" Cadence ensure, angry.  
Cambyses gripped his hands. "Cadence...Emma...Emma's not like the rest of us...she's not."  
"What do you mean by that? That's she half of an hybrid? The whole world knows of that," She touched his back, waiting.  
"My sister...she is weaker then normal. Her mind isn't what it's surpose to be. That's why she obsorbs what ever she hears."  
"And why is this, huh?" She asked him softly.  
"...She was born a whole month before the due date. She has this abnormal brain, she allergic to most things, when she get's sick, she almosts dies. Emma has this power that noone knows of except us -- My father, mother, Sabin, Locke and myself........" He trailed off, closing his eyes. "I told Xeno all of her weaknesses, her strengths...he will crush her like a bug."


	17. Shaken And Taken

**Chapter XVII -** _I own the damn Tachigois! So don't try to take it, I copy righted it!_

**_Shaken And Taken_**

_One Month Later...._

"Starting today, soldiers, you are Salimen! You will eat, drink, sleep, bark, piss and kill in that order when told! Understand!?" The general barked, slapping his fist into his hand, glaring over the men in front of him. It had been three months since the trade between Emma and Cambyses. Prince Luke and Cody were hardly seen when they had the free time with Emma. When they weren't abusing her in the cells, laboratories, clinics, army grounds, mental tests and more. Cody would spend two days with her, as would Luke, but only for ten hours a day, then to her 'tests' where she'd spend the last of her days without Cody and Luke.  
Emma had never been so weak in her life. She had multiple injuries on her body, ranging from bruises to cuts, to torn skin and holes, even knife marks. Her eyes were hidden in the middle of black rings, mixed with purple, yellow, brown and green. Her nose always bled, as did her ears and lips. Her back was continuously whipped, while her face was beaten daily by the princes or the king when he wanted her. Her legs were sore, as well as her arms and abdomen. She was given a drug once a day to prevent her from getting pregnant while they continued the testing on her. Her mind shook and shattered; she no longer begged for help or for them to stop, she no longer begged god to end her life, or asking if he could send her family over to rescue her anymore. She lost the ability to feel sad from her abuse, only a thread of hurt. All of this was told to new soldier of the kingdom, especially ones that gained quickly from attacks. A tall man with blond hair watched the general pass out were living arrangements. He had gotten a room above the castle's watch-room. He was sent to his room quickly.

_Sidelong....._

Emma lightly convulsed, shaking from pure hate and pain when Luke lifted off her. Her eyes were swollen shut, while her bottom lips was cut and kiss bruised. She had learned it was best not to try and stop him or Cody when they wanted her, it hurt the most with king Xeno. When ever she was hurt too much, Queen Sherra would help by giving her soothing medication, but today, she had to attend to her new baby girl -- her name was_ Emily Rebbecca Samantha_ with her father's last name. She looked more like Sherra then the king, the baby was cute and adorable.  
Emma had gotten the chance to see her, and now, when she was raped, she thought of the baby to keep her mind off what was happening. She had, at one time, thought of her family, but that faded when she realized they didn't care enough to come and try to get her back. Luke had straighten up and slipped into his skin tight black shirt. He threw her her gown and yawned, "This isn't as good as it was when we first got you, or when you first came her. You barely even cry anymore, or even move. What has happened to that shy, alone little spirit I met back at Figaro, hm?" He asked. He didn't really want an answer, it wasn't a real question, but a thought he spoke out loud. She was shaken and scared, the only time in the day she left her own body to try and get away. It has been months, and yet she hasn't shown any power like her mother, although they keep trying. She cried when he started to dress her, then he whispered her name in her ear and smiled against her cheek. "Oh, how you use to be beautiful." He looked down at her face. "It's sad really, to think such a cutie has turned to be an ugly bitch." He pulled his pants on. "Tomorrow Cody gets you, I hope he doesn't mind sloppy seconds."  
Emma coughed, blood dripping down her lips. "...C-Can I hav-have some water...?" She coughed once more, waiting for an answer. Luke smiled. "Nah, I like you more when your thirsty...." Luke turned and opened a jar of transparent gel. He rubbed some on his hands and then through his hair. "You know," He ran a hand through his hair to spike it. "Father asked about how we were treating you."  
Emma swallowed and followed him around the room through her swollen eyes. "I told him exactly what we were doing. Hahahahaha," He laughed, holding his side as he glanced back at her. "He didn't even blink; he said **'** _Well, keep at it._**' **It was the most funnest thing I've ever heard." Luke threw a cup at Emma, it hit her head and rolled gently to the bed. He came over with a pitcher of water and filled the cup half way. He sat it on the table besides her and sighed as he leaned down to get his shoes. "Yesterday, when the doctors said that we shouldn't harm you any further until we can actually get you to show," He weakly looked at with a sick grin. "...Forget it. I'm going to be nice for the_ first_ and _only_ time ever. You can get the rest of the day off..." Luke walked over to the arched door. "...I've got a pretty girl I want to..._see_." He left the room.  
Emma felt a small amount of relieve and turned her head to look at the cup. Reaching her hand out, she took it, nearly spilling all of it. She sipped off it and coughed.

_Figaro Castle...._

"King Edgar, sir Setzer here to see you about your search outs." Said a soldier, wearing the commander colors of Figaro. King Edgar frowned, sighing as he laid a picture down. "Bring him in."  
In walked Setzer, his face colored with deep concern for a matter Edgar knew much of. When Setzer sat besides Edgar, he asked: "Well...have you found him?"  
"Nay. I'm truly sorry Setzer. If I could, I'd search the world for your son." Said the king, seeing the discomfort coming from his old friend. Setzer held his head in his hands. "...He is only nineteen...what can he do to survive? He doesn't even have Gil with him..."  
"How long has it been...when he left?"  
"To be frank, after...well, after he slept with Emma."  
Edgar froze, turning to glare at Setzer. "W-what the hell did you just say?"  
Setzer frowned, leaning back in his chair. "...Terra didn't tell you? Hm, she told me, and asked me not to let him around her any more." Setzer laughed softly. "My son...with your wonderful daughter....She must have changed him greatly...." Setzer trailed off when he noticed Edgar's red face.  
"When did this happen?" Asked Edgar, standing up. Setzer thought back. "Um, right when....Cambyses got captured." Answered the pilot.  
Edgar growled. "Your son...had sex with my daughter and I wasn't even told!?"  
"Calm down, Edgar. It's not like he beat her or forced her like Luke and Cody--"  
"Don't ever mention their names in my fucking kingdom!" Edgar screamed, stomping off. Setzer grew angry, standing and clenching his fists. "It's your goddamn wife and daughter's fault my son is gone!"  
Edgar stopped. "....No, Setzer...Irvine is the reason my little baby girl left Figaro...he is..."  
"You act as if Irvine was the one to trade her away." Muttered Setzer as Edgar left the room.

"Terra!? Terra!?" Edgar shouted, waiting for his wife to come down the stairs. She was holding a vase of flowers she just filled with water. Her hair was braided, she wore a gold, green and red dress. Upon her head was a golden crown. She smiled weakly. "What are you yelling about, dear?" She asked softly, sitting the vase on a table. Edgar kicked a chair, and punched the wall. It startled Terra. Her eyes were wide with fear. "E-Edgar...?"  
Edgar kicked the wall. "How could you not tell me! She's my daughter too!"  
"A-A-About-t-t?" Terra cowered, backing up against the wall, searching for safety. Edgar's tone softened when he noticed. "...She and Irvine...in my own kingdom...."  
Terra eyed him and sighed. "Edgar...I..I didn't want you to freak out like this...I walked in and saw them there, in the same bed. How do you think I felt? She didn't even discuss it first...What's worse, I had to bribe him to stay away from her...She saw him with another girl and broke down. She acted so...so strange after that. I did that to her, why would I bring it up to feel bad again!? It's her life, which has been ruined because we aren't..." She broke off her sentence before she finished. Edgar frowned. "Go ahead and say it, Terra. Because I traded her, because I'm not a good enough parent."  
"No," Terra looked up, tears in her eyes. "Because we aren't good enough parents for her..." Terra started to cry, Edgar walked over to hug her. "I told you I'd get her back....and I will..."

_Back At The Saliderdiera_

_A Week Later..._

"King, the tests came positive. The girl seems to have this...this strange blood. If we add our blood to it, it turns this weird shade of blue."  
Xeno smiled, shifting on his chair. "And?"  
"We believe it's much like the Tachigois here. If we anger her, she will erupt like the Tachigois." Said the doctor.  
Xeno laughed. "Then do so. I want to see what happens."  
"As you wish, sire." The doctor left the room swiftly.

"Yes, king Xeno wants us to go through with it." Said the man, sighing.  
"Alright, bring her in men!"  
The doors opened and two men dragged Emma in, her face was fresh with bruises and cuts, blood was splattered across her face where the men had beaten her. Her arms were being gripped with all the strength of the men, while her legs seemed numb; broken. Her eyes were dazed as they dropped her in front of the doctors. She fell with a soft _thud_ and coughed.  
"Alright, lock her in the chair." The man watched as they lifted her in the chair and tied her down, strapping belts around her wrists, legs, ankles, stomach, chest and hands. She glanced up and saw men surrounding her, in the back was Xeno, Cody and Luke, watching and waiting for whatever came. She sighed, closing her eyes.  
The main doctor frowned as he took a needle out and stuck it in her left forearm, injecting her with some strange green liquid. Then, he stepped back and nodded to the next man, who wore a black suit and mask. "Alright, time for my job...." He sighed, then took a deep breath, "Emma?"  
"..." She wasn't listening. "Emma?" "Emma, can you hear me?"  
"..." Still no answer. The man smiled as he leaned down to look into her eyes. "Do you remember those nice family members you had back in Figaro?" Silence. He continued. "Would you like to see them some day...soon?" When the silence fell once again, the man knew he was getting close. "....Do you remember...your mother? Cambyses? And even Brendan?"  
Her chest rose, and pain shot through her body. "....urh..." It was a yes.  
"Ah, so. what would you do if I decided to go about and slowly chop their heads off? I can do that, you know. Sneak into their rooms and saw through their necks with a knife...killing them slowly and painfully. Hearing them gargle and beg for their lives...I can't wait to kill them."  
Emma shook lightly. "How about....Brendan? To slowly cut him...end him like I'll do to Cambyses, your mother, your father, you uncle and aunt...even their children."  
Emma swallowed, gripping her fingers around the chair's arms. The man smiled. ".....Do you not care for your family? Do wish for them to be dead? Hm?"  
"SHUT UP!" She screamed, trashing about, trying to free herself. The man -- Tayler -- laughed. "How about Sherra's dear, little girl?"  
"Errr!" She tried her best to break free from the rope binding her down. "Errrrhaa!" The ropes snapped and her hand broke free. It curled and landed straight on the middle of his face, sending him backwards. Growling, she tried to bite at him, snarling and hissing. Her eyes were dialated and dark red, yet her body resumed the same figure as before. Tyler rose, telling his men to tie her back down.  
"It's working..." He whispered to the king and his sons. He went to stand by Emma's side, stabbing another needle into her to hieghten the lose of control over her own anger and fear.  
"Tell me Emma!" He yelled, walking around her like prey. "Do you miss your family? The way they loved you? Hm!? Do you wish for you mother to hold you again, for your father to protect you?" He leaned down, his lips against her ear, "They never loved you...never. Don't you think if they did, they'd be here, trying to get you back? They traded because you don't matter to them! They hate you!"  
"...No.." She muttered, weak, her eyes still red. "O, but it's true! Your father hated what you let happen yourself. Rape isn't what in had in mind when he named you and took you into his family."  
"Your a disgrace, Emma. You'll never amount to anything, ever. Your a coward, little bitch with nothing to offer the world. Your a freak, just like your mother, only she wasn't raped!" Tyler screamed, seeing her convulse. Freak...freak..freak....freak...? I'm a freak? I'm a coward bitch....I'm nothing..nothing.... "..." She heard Tyler laughed.  
"...Tell me, do you wish to kill them? To kill your father for what he did to you?"  
"No.."  
"Emma, he harmed you. It's okay to want to kill him it is. We can offer you the power you need to kill him..." He looked back at the king, who nodded. "....If you did kill him, you'd be able to rule Figaro like you wanted, like you deserved. Not your worthless brother, Cambyses."  
"....Shut...up.." She muttered, breathing hard. Tyler chuckled. "It should be you becoming the heir, if it was, your father would have never traded you..."  
_Why...?_ "..Please...please stop...."  
Tyler slapped his thigh. "Because of him, you'll never seen your room, your mother, anything! He never loved you, he traded you because you mean nothing to him! Nothing!" He screamed, over and over again. Emma started t cry. _Why, why!?_  
Then he whispered in her ear, "I know how you feel, Emma. Release that power, give yourself the satisfaction of taking the throne, Emma. Kill them for what they did." Emma started to feel very weird.  
_Why, why, why doesn't..._ "No-no!"  
"DO IT!" He shouted, seeing her eyes shift and her skin turn more pale then before. Why... "Emma, release your hidden powers, your anger, frustrations, hidden desires...let them free. Go and kill your father for what he has done to you." Tyler stepped back as he skin started to boil and popped like fire, her ears grew pointed, her eyes slanted, her nose smaller like an animal's snout. Her hands grew claws, her feet burst into animal paws, her gown ripped and shredded as her body shifted forms. Her skin then turned to Heath red, with tints of Persian Plum. She shrieked and cried out in pain, tears rapidly falling from her eyes. _Why doesn't he love me...? Why aren't I loved....I miss them so much... _Her skin completely went red, as the pain grew._ Why did I have to be traded? I loved him, and he hated me....Am I that bad to you father...? _Emma started cry even harder. Her eyes closed and opened with flashes of new color and anger as the last of her let the power consume her body.  
_I-Irvine...._  
She ripped from the chair's belts and howled, jumping on a man and ripping his throat out with her mouth, she growled. Looking up, blood oozing from her mouth, she looked straight at the king.  
Xeno smiled as Tyler whispered the words he needed. "I control you now, woman. You will listen to me and my sons, and that is all. Do you understand me?"  
Emma snapped her teeth at him, "What makesss you think thissss?" Her voice was dark and gloomy, like that of a devil. Xeno chuckled. "We've injected you with a very powerful Ignusa. It controls you brain with whose ever blood is mixed in with it. That would be mine, Cody's and Luke's."  
She stayed silent, daring them by watching them with angered eyes. "Don't you want to revenge yourself?"  
"....Yess...." She hissed.  
"Then, let us pack our armies and head over to Figaro!" Xeno smirked when Emma was told to bow. She did and and looked up at him with her devilish eyes, "I'll do asss you sssay."


	18. Rumors Of The Crimson Arrow

_**Chapter XVIII**_

_**Rumors Of The Crimson Arrow**_

_Figaro -- Meetings At The Throne Room_

"Prince Cambyses--" Said a tall man, who was the chancellor. Not the original, but one that came twelve years ago, when he father passed and he took his place. He name was Hori Tonzo. He looked exactly like his father, only younger and more fit. But, when he had addressed Cambyses as a prince, rather then....  
"Sir Tonzo, I am not a prince anymore. Call me king." Said Camb, his eyes locked on the young man, who was ten years older then him. "Yes, king Cambyses."  
"Good. Now what have you've come for?" Asked the new king.  
"Sir, when your father and mother gave up the throne two months ago, I was told to tell you ahead of time, that when your turn twenty-two, you must marry."  
"I sir, am only nineteen. There is no need for this talk!" Growled Cambyses, angry. Hori frowned, bowing. "I know, sire, it's just they made me tell you..."  
"I've new orders I want taken out," He sat back in his throne and smiled. "I want the assembly of our entire army to attend attacking Sali--"  
"But master, your father stated we shouldn't attack because they have your sister."  
"All the more reason to attack, right? After all, she is family and there is no way I will leave her there." Stated the king, standing. "Now do as I say."  
"I'm sorry, but I have to ask king Edgar and Queen Terra first--"  
"They are not the rulers anymore! I am! Now do as I say, Hori, or you'll be dead faster then you can beg for help!" Cambyses stormed off, leaving Hori to himself.  
_Oh, what have we've done putting this teenager in the hands of power...?_

"Father, I want to tell you something."  
"What is it, son?" Asked Edgar, helping his wife with making the bed for the night. Terra looked up, smiling. "Did you brush your teeth?"  
"Yes, mom, I have. Now, father, I want to tell you what I am doing with our army." Muttered the prince to his sire. Edgar frowned, lifting the blanket with Terra.  
"What is that, son?"  
"I'm starting a war with _Saliderdiera."  
_Terra looked up, startled, as was Edgar. "What?" They asked sighed, taking a picture of Emma and Brendan off the table. It was her fifteenth birthday, she didn't get anything, but she loved that her family was going to buy her a whole library. It ended badly when the owner decided to keep it. Edgar gripped his hands. "You can't! Your sister is still over there!"  
"I know this! I may never see her again, and it's your fault!" Screamed the boy, punching his father, who fell on the bed. Terra gasped, running over to slap her son on the arm. "Stop this right now!"  
Edgar rose and punched his son square in the jaw. He fell backward, growling. Terra backed away, "Stop it you two! Stop!"  
Edgar pushed his son against the wall, choking him lightly. "You have no idea what I go through....About the pain I feel whenever I see a picture of her, hear about what she use to do, or even think about her! I was forced to pick between the two of you, ME! Not you, your mother or anyone else...Would you have wanted me to pick her over you?"  
Cambyses fell silent, frowning. _N-no...I have Cadence..I couldn't have stayed in there, I have a kingdom to take care of, and her..._ "No...but you shouldn't have picked! You should have made another trade, like yourself." Camb whispered, shaken. "She was so sweet....N-Now we'll never see her again...because..because of me." He looked away. Terra sighed, tears in her eyes.  
"At least....she has our love to think of...."  
Maybe you, Cambyses, and Brendan....but not me. I don't deserve her love....Edgar thought.

_Saliderdiera Waters - Just off shore of Maranda_

The ship tossed with every wave, sending salt water onto the docks and ship's deck. he mast had to be replaced, so they stopped at Maranda, seeking a new mast and food for their countless numbers of soldiers and men to feed. On the golden ship, stashed away in a barred cell, was Emma. She was very tired after being injected with ten different liquids that put mysterious holds over her mind, ones that the king and his kids knew of. Sitting on a chair outside of the cell, was Sherra, holding Emily. She was singing a song...for Emily? No, for Emma.

_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night;  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night;  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loving vigil keeping,__ All through the night.  
While the moon her watch is keeping,  
All through the night;  
While the weary world is sleeping,  
All through the night;  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing,  
Visions of delight revealing,  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling,__ All through the night.  
Hark, a solemn bell is ringing,  
Clear through the night;  
You, my love, are heav'nward winging,  
Home through the night.  
Earthly dust from off thee shaken,  
By good angels art though taken;  
Soul immortal shalt though waken,  
Home through the night..........._

Sherra finished, watching tears roll down Emma's cheeks to the hard flooring. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her body, while her head leaned against the wall. Sherra frowned, laying the baby in her craddle. She stood and unlocked the cage, stepping in she leaned down to look into the girl's lost eyes. "Emma...I'm so sorry..."  
"...." She sighed, blinking. Sherra knew she couldn't let her go, for many reasons. One being that the girl was locked down by her feet, two being that Xeno would only have to say her name, then she'd unwillingly come back to him, even if she didn't hear him. Emma felt a hand touch her arm, "Emma, you need something in you after what he made you do...come now, eat." Sherra reached over and split a piece of bread in half, holding it up to Emma's mouth. "Go on, now dear." Sherra sighed when she didn't take it, then she lightly shoved it in her mouth and forcefully made her chew it, making her taste it's sugary taste and soft texture. Emma slowly began to eat it, then she took the bread and ate it faster. Sherra smiled, dusting her hands on her skirt. "There! Wasn't so hard, now was it?"  
Emma looked at her with red eyes, and blinked, chewing more of the bread. Sherra laughed and kissed her cheek softly, "Are you thirsty?"  
She nodded dully, licking her lips. After drinking some water, Emma weakly gave the cup back and sighed, itching at the chains binding her down. After she returned from Xeno's plans of destruction, Luke had come over to rape her. It ended badly, She had been repeatedly punched in the face, then kicked till she lost conscious. She had woken with many bruises and her mouth and nose bleeding. Luke didn't even bother to dress her after either, so Sherra had -- no, wanted to. She would always want to help Emma's poor soul no matter what. When Sherra had given birth to a girl, and Xeno declare that he would take another wife --**_ Aera_** -- he told Sherra she could keep the girl if she would stay with him and still be his wife and queen. Aera was just his toy, one he could make give birth more then Sherra. Emma was there for Sherra, always, when she could, help with Emily and play with her, even try to help Sherra with her duties. That's when Sherra knew that Emma was a great kid, especially when Luke had told her if she continued helping, she'd be punished by him even more. She kept helping, despite what Luke said he'd do. Sherra liked to think of Emma as her own daughter, since her family gave her up like common trash or an item. Sherra provided Emma with her clothes and meals, medication for allergies and her strange breathing problem, which the doctors stated as "**_Asthma._**" She even helped when Emma cried during the night, complaining of demons and evil spirits trying to invade her body to control her. Sherra knew her bad dreams came from what Xeno and his -- her -- sons were doing to her, and she felt even worse. She had given birth to the most terribly children in the world, but she still loved them, begging the gods to help them through this crisis and heal them. She held Emma's head in her hands and smiled. "Emma, how do you feel today? Do you need your medicine?"  
She shook her head the best she could. "No..."  
"Are you well then?"  
"...?" She looked at Sherra with the most strange look ever. Sherra gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Of course your not..." She frowned. "We're clearing out of Maranda now...encase you want to know."  
"T-T-Thank you..." She breathed softly.  
The doors opened and two men came in. "Madam, we are here to repeat the process..." They were holding the injections they forced into Emma's system everyday to keep her contained under their control.  
Sherra heard Emma in take breath and gripped her hand tightly. She looked at Emma, seeing the sheer fear all of her face. She had heard from one guard that he heard the poor girl screaming like she had one of her arms chopped off, and another said it sounded like she was being eaten or cut open alive. Another said that what was in the drugs made her in server pain, and that it was a surprise she survived it every time. The liquid caused her respiratory system to stopped for a few seconds, then started up at their command. It did more, it went to her brain and heart, causing her so much pain it drew her away from her body to heaven or hell, which ever she'd go to. Each time made it harder for her to turn and walk away from Xeno and his boys. If she managed to do so, she'd pay serverly.  
Sherra wished Emma good luck and took Emily and left, with much regret as she heard Emma screaming and crying. Sherra closed her eyes as she felt the rush of guilt over whelm her whole body. Oh how she wished she could free the girl.....

_A Week Later...._

"King Cambyses! Nikeah was attacked!" Said Hori, breathing hard, his face pale with worry. Camb sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. Sleeping peacefully besides him, was Cadence. Cambyses shushed him and asked him to continue softly. Hori sighed. "Nikeah, it was burned down. People and children were murdered..."  
"What? When did this happen?" Asked Camb, getting out of the bed carefully, so he didn't wake Cadence. He was in his boxers, so he swiftly dressed and asked Hori to wait in the throne room. He then kissed Cadence on the cheeks and forehead and left the room.

"This better be truthful."  
The new king was very testy in the morning, much like his mother, who wasn't a morning person. Hori explained that Nikeah was burned down by the strangest monster. He told him that the surviving town's people said the monster was red, with yellow claws and two, long, red wings. They said that it's hair was set free and also a deep heath red, with two curled horns that twirled around to point in front of it. It appeared to have no clothes on, with a human like figure. "They said it resembled a woman...but she looked like a demon sent from hell. It is eri sir!"  
"Yes, it is....Send over Cloud, I'm sure that boy would love the adventure."  
Hori nodded and ran off. Camb knew the seventeen year old boy would love to run far away from Figaro to have a lustful adventure, just like his parents use to do. Cloud would turn eighteen in November 12th. Cambyses sighed.

_A three days later_, Hori came in the throne room and sighed. "Master, Cloud has come back with your information."  
"Bring him in." Ordered king Cambyses, frowning as the one year younger boy came in. He looked exactly like his father, only with his mother's height. His older sister seemed wiser, since she was a year older then Cambyses. But looking at Cloud made Camb think that this boy didn't want to follow in his father's path, but more of his mother's senses for danger and leadership; and a small amount of adventure in him. Cloud bowed, and lifted his head. "King Cambyses...."  
"Please, friend, call me Camb, or maybe Roni." Asked Cambyses, in a friendly tone. Cloud smiled, nodding as he stood. "Sure Camb. How's my sister? You know it's my job to protect her...more like in my blood." Muttered the thief's son softly, shy to admit he cared for his sister despite all the teasing she does to him about countless things; especially after finding out he had a crush on a school girl.  
"So, Cloud, what have you've found for me?"  
"Well," He grinned like a bobcat, approaching the throne chairs. "...While attending boat to Nikeah, I heard from a short man, that he saw tens of hundreds of ships were heading over to Narshe. Also, he mentioned a red beast trailing them in the sky, leaving a red trail behind itself." Cloud sat down on the Queen's chair and sighed, "When I arrived at Nikeah, it looked likea valcano erupted and spilled all over it, but when I tried to put one of the flames out, it sparkled and twisted into a black cloud, then it started to hiss like a snake...Then snapped!" Cambyses jumped at his sudden yell, his heart throbbing.  
"...It blew up and dissappeared. I t was very hard to put out the damage it caused though. You might have to send over some Gil to them...."  
"...This beast...did he happen to mention what it looked like?"  
"Yep, said it held a figure of a human woman -- equipped with breasts and everything. They gave it a named; _The Crimson Arrow...._"  
"Hm...these ships...did he say they had weapons aboard?"  
"...Yea, he said their were these weird ass holes in the sides, were they kept shooting iron balls at them."  
"Ir-iron? How can they shoot iron through holes?"  
"I have no idea, Camb." Said Cloud, puzzled as much as the king. "But I reckon I wasn't just sent to inspect the town, huh?"  
"No. Take the_ Inferno_ and see if you can see Narshe still intact." Cambyses watched as Cloud left to search Narshe with the king's newly built airship. When the ships were spotted, it was three going on four days ago. Camb hoped Cloud would make it in time to see what happens.

* * *

Fin ~ Just for this chapter, another will be coming soon, kay?

Ryland/

Please review ;x


	19. The Passionate Love Of Family Crashes An

_**Chapter XIX**_

_The Passionate Love Of Family Crashes And Burns  
_

_**Sub Name:**_ _Feelings Of Despair._

_Figaro Castle....._

"Sir, sir, sir! Wake up now!"  
Cambyses woke, rubbing his eyes as he yet again asked Hori to shush. Cadence slept next to him again. Hori frowned, tears in his eyes. "Oh, king Cambyses. It's bad, really bad."  
"What happened, Hori?" He asked calmly, stretching as he stood and dressed. Hori followed his master outside the bedroom, then he started to panic. "Oh, king, Narshe has been destroyed!"  
"W-What?" Asked Cambyses, stunned. "Where's Cloud!?"  
"He was badly injured. Fear not though, he and the _Inferno_ will recover."  
"I don't care for the damn ship! Where is Cloud!?"  
"He is resting in the Orthradox room."  
Cambyses hurried pass Hori, running straight down the halls. He pushed pass his soldiers and entered the Orthradox room, walking up besides Cloud, who had a broken arm and blackened eye.  
The king frowned. "Sorry, Cloud. I had no idea why I sent you over there...."  
"Eh, it's alright. I saw what I needed too. And mom has cooked me lots of cookies." He laughed. "But my mother is looking for Cadence. I told her she would be with you, I hope that's okay." He asked, sighing when Camb paled. "What? She doesn't know we're together....You just murdered me!"  
Cambyses slapped his head when he heard Locke and Celes' voice. "So, you an me daughter, eh?" Asked Locke, a bit angry. Celes frowned as she crossed her arms. "We saw her in your bed, there is no point in lying now, is there?" Growled the old general.  
Camb turned, shrugging. "I guess not. Now, you can question me all you like, yell, scream and stomp. But I have far better things to do today then to argue with you both. But I will say one thing; It is our life, we decide what we want to do, not what you want. And another thing, I am very blessed you have your daughter, even if she doesn't think the same thing."  
Locke frowned, while Celes laughed. "Well then, good luck with her. She is quite ambitious, and a bit testy."  
"I know." Answered Cambyses, smiling. Cloud laughed, "So...is this another Figaro match?"  
Camb blushed, while Locke grinned. "Yup! He is as bad as he father, but he sticks to his word....and I know how Camb must feel toward my little girl...Only think is, ya have to tell her soon, or she'll leave.."  
Cambyses nodded. "I will. But first, I must deal with Narshe and the _Crimson Arrow rumors_."  
"The what?" Asked Celes, arching an eye brow at him. The new king sighed as he asked then to sit down, then he asked Cloud to explain everything again, and the new info he had.  
Cloud did, and it took a while. Enough time for his cousins Zell, Cooper and Bosch. And Sabin's only daughter -- Mei. Then Setzer came, Sabin, Gau and Relm, for they had heard the rumors and that Thamasa was destroyed as well. Soon, Camb's parents came, along with Cadence, who was clueless to the previous talk about her.  
"So son, what do we do about this little charade?" Asked Edgar, the old king. Terra sat besides him, watching him and her son with such passion and love. She had gotten the family and love she was seeking. And it was a great feeling to have....a great one. Cambyses smiled as he gawked over his family. Not only his blood-kin, but the friend's his parents knew that has become his family, and their kids. He had a best friend in Cloud, and in Cadence, even in Zell. He would never give them up, he'd protect them all no matter what...._But I didn't protect Emma, did I..?_  
"Father -- I'm sending my troops to protect the north and south parts of Figaro bay. They will attack this region next, I can feel it. So we must prepare."  
Zell smiled, stretching his massive arms like his father, "So, we smash em, right?"  
"Son, violence is not always the answer..." Said Sabin, frowning. "But in this case, we smash that demon in the sky and kill whomever driving the ships!" He cheered, smiling with his son. Zell turned to his cousin. "Say, what do we do now, Camb? We take em down, right?"  
"Right. But first, I want all the archers to be sent with some swordsmen to the sand dunes around Figaro's north bay. Understand?" He had been talking to his cousin Bosch, who was the captain of the archers team. Through out the day, they prepared and ordered commands to the Figaorian Army.

_Ships Off Coast Of Figaro Bay....Seven Days After The Destruction Of Narshe._

"Bring her to the deck, Sargent." Ordered king Xeno. Behind him, in the distance, was a fleet of armed soldiers and ships, all ready to destroy Figaro and it's people; for Xeno to rule!  
As the king turned to see Emma being thrown to the floor, he smiled. "Such ignorance....You were so," He bent down to look her in the eyes. "Kind spirited, beautiful and lustful. Now your just my puppet," He laughed deeply as he sons came up, Sherra and Aera walking up slowly behind them. Aera's stomach was swollen with a baby. Emily was in a bundle of blankets in Sherra's arms.  
He began to whisper, "Soon, AS all the pieces fall into place, I'll see you crawl into place."  
Tears formed in Emma's eyes as he ordered the next part of his plan, "...Go...attack...Figaro..." He snapped his fingers and watched in twisted pleasure as her body withered in pain, trying her best to fight him and his control, but she failed and her body felt as if it were on fire. She fell to the floor, burning in her own fire as her body shifted and grew into the demon shaped from before. Standing in utter pain, she jumped and flew away, screeching across the skies.

_Figaro Castle Gates -- East Of The Muhnera city, Site Of The News_

"King Cambyses! The devil itself is flying around in the sky!"  
Cambyses stopped polishing his shield and looked up, frowning. "What?"  
"The Crimson Arrow! It's here -- she is here!"  
Cambyses stood, pulling on his armor and helm, then he sheathed his sword and tied his arrows on his back, then gripped his shield, readying himself encase a battle broke out. He then buckled daggers on his belt, so he could throw them into the enemy. He slide steel knuckled gloves on, with steel tipped boots. He then stepped out on the courts, facing Muhnera, were he could see smoke rising from the distance. He ordered a chocobo and Hori to wake his companies and tell them to come to Muhnera.

Upon stepping on Muhnera's grounds, he saw the wreckage of the town, and the injured people trying to escape the flying beast in the sky, who kept throwing fireballs and flames at the city and it's people like they were targets or prey. The twisted red eyes hungerily searched out another person to kill. Cambyses gripped his hands when he heard his friend's coming up from behind him, all were angry. When a little four year old boy ran out from the burning buildings and started to cry, Camb gasped. The Crimson Arrow had sent a fireball towards him. Hurrying, Cambyses grabbed the boy and jumped out of the way, growling as he let the boy go to run to safey -- the massive army behind him, ready to protect the citizens of Muhnera. Camb stood, his face red from pure hatred. The monster looked at him with the strangest stare, then screamed, thrashing it's head about as it -- which Camb knew know more then ever was a female -- and swooped down, picking a man up with inhuman strength. She ripped him in half and threw his body to the floor in a satisfied way and fly upon a house, landing with such grace, it startled Camb and his friends, even his family. The beast growled, snarling, showing her sharp teeth.  
Her wings folded behind her as she jumped off the building to stand in front of Cambyses and his troops. Standing behind Camb, was Edgar and Terra, then Cadence and her family. All were watching the strange red devil.  
She started forward, her fingers twitching as she stored a fireball in her hands. She began to charge toward Camb, she turned and ran towards his army. _Prepare people...come on!_ He wanted to shout, but his mouth was close shut from fear of the monster. As he approached his mother and father, he screamed. "Charge!" Behind the devil, was her own backup. Countless numbers of soldiers were gaining ground, screaming a war cry. Camb turned, unsheathing his sword, he muttered to his parents. "Father, if anything is to happen to me....promise you'll take care of mom and Cadence, and Brendan."  
Edgar frowned, "Son, nothing will happen to you, but I will promise upon my word as both your father an previous king."  
"Good. And if you happen to see Emma, tell her I'm sorry I left her...."  
"Son..." Both Terra and Edgar whispered as their son and king ran into the battle with his army, slicing through men and kicking through their shields. He met up with with the demon as she finished ripping through six men and tearing flesh from their backs and arms with her bare teeth. She turned sharply and growled, snapping her jaws at him. The king took a breath, "I'll make you pay for this! For everything you've done over the months! You'll never seen the light of another day!"  
Crimson cocked her head at him and stepped forward, gently. Camb jumped back, "Your games won't work on me demon." He charged in and slice at her chest, but Crimson jumped in the air and kicked him in the face, sending him ten feet backwards. He rose and charged in again, this time he sliced at her, then sliced again when she was airborne. Crimson fell backwards on her back and sent a cloud of dust in the air. Cambyses jumped on her and started to punch her in the face, screaming with each hit. "You bastard! You bastard! You work for Xeno, don't you! Don't you!" He threw another fist into her face, causing her to cough out deep, dark red blood. Her eyes were half open, bruised and swollen, yet she could still see him. "Answer me!" He barked, punching her again. He kept hitting and hitting, smashing her head into the ground, hearing her muffled crying and agonizing gasps of pain. He stopped, but only stopped for one reason: He hated hitting her, she was a woman, even under all that damn ugliness. He didn't know what forced her to fight, but he had to stop, he couldn't take it anymore, even if she had killed thousands of people. Finally, gazing into his blue eyes, she spoke weakly.  
"...I'm so-sorry..."  
Cambyses froze, pulling back. "W-what?"  
Crimson frowned, coughing again as she and Cambyses heard Xeno's voice coming from in front of them, "Get up, demon! Kill him and his father! Kill them both, I control you! Now do it!" He was standing with his sons, who were surrounded by six men, who were hidden in the best armor and helms Gil could buy. Camb suddenly realized what Xeno had done to this creature. He had some how gained control of it...it seemed to like such a familiar task he had heard of in school...if only he could remember. He looked down when Crimson started to lift him off of herself and throw him back, standing up. It took every inch of fiber in her being, but she managed to stand. Shaking, she coughed and slowly made her way back to Xeno. He slapped her across the face, "Go kill them! NOW!"  
Crimson grudgingly turned and started forward, still shaking. Cambyses became sick. _How could he force her to do this? What kind of monster would do such a thing!?_ He gripped his hands, turning to run to his family. "Alright, this beast -- it isn't her fault she's killing. King Xeno is here, he's forcing her with something. Don't harm her too much, try to capture her, understand?"  
They nodded and ran off, all trying their best to capture the beast. Edgar stayed, along with Terra. "Son, what are you talking about? This monster has killed many!"  
"I know this, but she can't help it, she's being--"  
He was stopped by Terra's scream. "Watch out Camb!" Cambyses, turning, falling to his back when a fireball was sent spiraling over head. Camb saw his mother drop to safety, but he watched as his father was hit in the stomach, sending him twenty feet backwards. Cambyses screamed. "DAD!" He stood and ran after him, along with Terra, who was crying. He dropped by his father's side and took his hand.  
"Dad...oh, dad are you alright..?"  
He opened his eyes and smiled faintly. "Y-Yeah....just a little burned up," His stomach was burned, but very lighter then expected. But, if they didn't get him to safety to heal, it could kill him. Terra cried, taking his hand. "Edgar, please don't leave me alone...I can't live without you."  
"Sweetie...I'm going to be fine. Now go on deary, have some of the guards take you back to Figaro, I'll be there with...till I die from bliss."  
Terra shook her head, kissing him. "I'm going with you!" Cambyses had guards take them back home. Looking behind him, he saw Zell throwing a kick towards Crimson, he dodged it in mid-air, while avoiding another attack from Cadence and her father and mother. Crimson screeched when Cooper had shot an arrow, it pierced her shoulder, sending her to the ground. Zell came up and kneed her in the face, forcing her to her back. She cried, holding her hands out in both defense and to attack. "Thundaga!" Lightning bolts struck Zell in the chest, he shot across the sky and landed on three men. She got to her knees before being kicked on her left side, on the ribs. She fell again, trying to get back up, only to see Bosch's team of archer running towards her. She screamed in fear as she stood, convulsing as the arrow in her shoulder stung her terribly. Bosch pushed her over as he ran pass, she landed with a hard _THUD_. She opened her eyes to see Sabin in the sky. He had jumped to land on her. Her heart stopped as she feared what would happen. She closed her eyes and felt an intense amount of weight crush her stomach and lower legs, she could have sworn she heard something snap. She screamed, tears falling from her eyes as she was forced to call upon a spell to hurt Sabin. "Shadow!" Blackness engulfed Sabin and started to scratch him badly, digging deeper and deeper with each cut. He became startled and ran towards the water, trying his best to free himself from the horrible pain. Crimson rose again, this time she ran as fast as she could, retreating to her master, anyone who could save her from this pain. She felt her heart becoming heavier with ever passing second. She toppled over dead men and started to sob for Sherra. Sherra was next to Xeno, who was stunned by the girl's disobediance. He would inject her with more liquids... Sherra gripped her hands and she ran to Crimson, holding her dress so she'd make it in time to stop the others froma ttacking her. She fell to the girl's side and helped her up then hugged her tightly. "It's okay, dear...shush...you'll be fine now, I promise...shush..."  
Crimson started to cry into her shirt, digging her nails into Sherra's back.

Cambyses stopped, watching the image, as did everyone, even Figaro's army, and Xeno's army. They were all stunned. The horrid beast had run to safety to an woman, like it was a child, or she was her mother. Cambyses arched his eyes._ What...the..hell?_  
Xeno yeled and stomped his feet. "damn it, Crimson! Kill them all, or you'll be punished!"  
Crimson looked up at Sherra, as if waiting for answer or command. Sherra had come to love Emma with all her heart....she'd do anything for her. "Do as he says, Emma." She whispered in the girl's ear. It took Crimson a few seconds before standing and turning to gaze at Cambyses, she held her hands out. "Firaga--" Crimson stopped, shaking as she looked down at her stomach. A sword had been shoved through her stomach, blood poured from her. She reached down to touch the blood and frowned._ B-Blood....? M-M-M-My...my blood....how? I tried..I tried...please don't hate me Sherra...please, I love you.._ She looked up in disbelieve before falling to her knees, the sides of her vision slowly faded in blackness as she saw Cambyses gasp, then she fell.  
Cambyses and every gasped at what they now saw fallen down in front of them. Crimson had shifted forms and faded into....Emma. Camb felt his heart explode. The first thing he thought of was:  
_I have her back! I have her back!_ Then he remembered the fight. The scene of him pounding her face in with his fists made his eyes fill with tears. He remembered what she had whispered to him.  
_"...I'm so-sorry..."_  
He had beaten his sister, those sobs were his sister's sobs. The pain she felt was his sister's pain. The words of hate he had screamed at her were directed at her....Now, the sword dug through her stomach....She would surely die...Looking behind her fallen body, was a man from their army, grinning as he spit on the girl's body. "Take that demon, for killing my family!"  
Then, a familiar voice rang across the land as a soldier of Xeno's ran over to Emma. "Emma! Emma!" Camb knew who it was...it was Irvine.

Irvine dropped to her side and picked her up, holding her head in his hands as he looked her deep in the eyes. "Emma...It's me, Irvine. Remember me?"  
Emma was turning more pale with every second, she weakly shook her head. "N-no....."  
Irvine gripped his hands, leaning down to hide his face in her green hair, her soft green hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier...I tried to get to you when I heard the deal Edgar made...I was sent to Saliderderia, I was three doors away from you! But...But I never had the chance to come and see you....I'm so sorry...Please forgive me, please...." He begged, tears falling from his face.  
Emma gave him such a forgetful stare, it made Irvine cry. "..." She coughed out more blood, more tears came, replacing the old. "Sherra..."  
The lady had run over, along with Cambyses, Cadence, Zell, Sabin, Locke, Celes and everyone else. All were looking to the girl's face. Sherra grabbed her hand. "Emma...come on...you can survive...come on now..."  
Emma blinked at all the new faces. "Who...--"  
Xeno screamed. "Destroy them EMMA!"  
Emma closed her eyes as she felt her body convulse to change again. She did. Xeno screamed again, turning to run away along with his army and sons, Sherra stood and ran, while Emma stayed and held her hands out to them all, even Irvine. Irvine growled. "Emma, do you really want to harm your family! Me!?"  
She shouted her spell as an answer, "Twist!" Every one of them were picked up and thrown back, into the wave of Figorian men, then were forced back by a wall of flames. Then, flying off, Emma disappeared.

* * *

_I hope you like this chapter .  
Please tell me if you do or don't! R&R!  
_

_What will happen to Emma? Why doesn't she remember Irvine or Cambyses? Stay tuned!  
_

_Ryland!_


	20. More Bad News For Figaro

**Chapter XX**

_**More Bad News For Figaro**_

_Figaro -- Plans_

"...It was Emma? Our Emma?" Asked Edgar, confused. Terra was walking around in circles, trying to calm her nerves. Cambyses nodded, "Yes, it was. But she didn't even recognize us..."  
Edgar arched an eye brow. "How, we're her family?"  
Camb growled, "Xeno must have twisted her mind with something....I fear for her life, she was so beat up, even before we started to fight her."  
Irvine, who was sitting in the back, stood and walked over. "Emma...certainly was different. How did she turn to that thing?"  
Terra froze, looking away while, Edgar, Locke, Celes, Sabin, Setzer and the rest of the old Returners sighed. Edgar coughed, asking all the young kids to sit down before sitting with her wife, he then took her hand softly, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "Do you want me to tell them now?" He whispered gently. Terra nodded. "I want too...." Edgar agreed and kissed her, watching the kids as Terra began to speak. She told them of Espers, Kefka, the magic and power one would have by getting one of the Espers in their hands. She then explained that her mother was a human who had fallen in love with an Esper, who was named Maduin. Cambyses gasped lightly. Brendan's middle name was Maduin, and now he knew why. Terra continued. She went on by telling them that she was the product of an Esper and human, who slept together and formed her, queen Terra, the hybrid. Half Esper and half human. She explained softly, to Cambyses, since Brendan wasn't old enough to understand or to hear, that they were also part Esper, and with magical powers. Cambyses was startled, but he opened his mouth. "...But magic disappeared....didn't it? Along with Kefka?" He asked, Terra smiled. "No, when I got pregnant with you, Cambyses, I experienced magic again, it thrived in me. I was only turning twenty when this happen, so it was a while ago. I had froze water--"  
"She was very emotional; like all women when they are pregnant. She had been crying like a baby all day, and when I got her some water, she screamed and threw the glass. It had been frozen solid from her anger...or whatnot." Said Edgar, smiling at his blushed wife. Terra heard light laughter from Locke and growled like a cat, "Locke...." Locke raised his hands in defense. "Kay, luv, I'll stop."  
"...Anyway, your sister," Said Terra, frowning. "Must have activated the magic some how, I did when I came in contact with an Esper, who knows what happened to her while she was over there. But, the good thing is, she can't keep it up for long. All we have to do is stall." Muttered the old queen, sighing.  
Camb shrugged, but Irvine said: "How do we do this?"  
Edgar rubbed his chin, shaking his head. "Much like how you did before," He stretched, showing that he didn't feel the burn mark. They were told Terra had healed it. "By....fighting her."  
"What, we can't do that!" Barked Irvine, angry. Setzer patted his son's back, "Aye, what he says is true. You want us to harm her?"  
"If it's the only way to get her back, then we must, right father?" Cambyses turned to his father, frowning. He seeked his father's knowledge. "If it's the only way, we must free her from Xeno's clutch..."  
"Alright," Said Setzer, defeated. Terra gripped her hands. "We can't fight her in her Esper form."  
"How then?" Asked Camb. Irvine couldn't take them talking as if Emma were the enemy, when she couldn't say no for multiple reasons_. How could they be so heartless? At least Terra understands her and her pain...._thought Irvine, his face red. _I'll get her back, all by myself!_ Terra frowned. "Magic. We must fight her back with magic."  
"One prob, Ter," Said Locke. "We can't use magic like you and your daughter."  
"Locke, we both know you can. " Terra smiled. "You just have to try." Terra rose and asked them all to follow her into the court grounds.

_Xeno's Army Ships -- Xeno's Room  
_

Xeno slapped the green haired girl across her face, sending her to her backside. "How dare you defy me so! You will pay for what you have done!" He kicked her and grabbed her by her hair, holding her off the ground. "I should take this pretty hair from you!"  
Emma started to cry, "I'm sor-sorry, master....I tr-tried..They hurt me..."  
"I don't care if they took an arm from you, you should have killed them all!" Xeno screamed, dropping her to the ground. "What will get you to listen to me?"  
"I...I..." Emma blinked, scared. "I'll do it next time, pro-promise! I was just tired...I couldn't play with them..."  
"You'll play better next time then?" He asked, walking up besides her. Emma nodded wildly. "I will. I will."  
"Then prove it to me," He snapped his fingers and Sherra was brought in, holding Emily in her arms. "Kill one of them, you get to pick."  
Sherra gasped, stepping back, afraid Emma would be her over the baby. Emma....  
Emma frowned, "W-What? Why must it be them? I want to play with the others..."  
"You will pick one and like it, Crimson." He growled, pointing to them. "The baby girl -- or the woman who has cared for you since you came to my kingdom."  
Emma switched her gaze from Sherra to Emily, then back again. Tears started. _I want them both.....I want them both! I love Sherra! I love Emily! Please don't make me pick..._  
"I'll...pick...Emily."  
Sherra frowned. Her heart started to race when the baby girl was taken and placed in front of Crimson -- Emma. Xeno smiled sickly. "Kill her!"  
Sherra growled, jumping forward. "NO EMMA!"  
Emma stopped as she was about to cast her spell, looking up at Sherra with such tender eyes, it made Sherra's heart do backflips. "Pick me, please Emma....please..."  
Emma stood weakly and shook her head. "NO! I want you Sherra...please let me be with you...."  
"No, if you pick Emily, I'll never talk to you again!" Threatened the wet nurse of Emma. Although Sherra never breast fed Emma, she acted as a mother to her, an adoptive mother, the only one who cared for her in that hellhole. She had loved her, clothed her, fed her, read to her, song to her and even played with her. Now, when Sherra needed her the most, she was going to skip and kill her only daughter.  
Sherra repeated herself. "Don't Emma, or you'll regret it!"  
Emma looked back at Xeno, frowning, then at Sherra and Emily. _Why can't I ever have something easy to do? Why must I be the one to pick...?_ Finally, he dropped to her knees, fearing what would have to her. "I don't want to pick...."  
Xeno sighed, lifting Emma up and holding her against the wall. "You know what happens now...don't you?" He whispered, sickly. Emma closed her eyes. Sherra swore, being pulled back after being handed Emily. "Come now, Sherra....we must go now..." The man said, leading her off. Sherra watched as Xeno ripped through Emma's shirt and pants, kissing her neck. _Not Emma.....NO!_ Then the doors were closed and as she was pulled away, she heard Emma cry out in pain and began to sob; loud sounds could be heard from the end of the hall, until Sherra was locked up with her baby in a room, with only one window. The man left, but Sherra could still hear Emma's voice, and Xeno's loud groans. The mother fell to her backside and started to cry. She forced Emma to pick and it cost her greatly.....

_That Night...._

When the screaming and banging sounds stopped, Sherra rose, laying her baby down to dig in her pockets. She found a lock picking set and began to unlock the door. When she did, she wrapped Emily up and hid her away in her blouse. Then she proceeded down the hall, to Xeno's room. She opened the door, surprised that it wasn't locked during... She silently walked in, looking about. Her heart broke when she saw Emma laying besides Xeno on the floor next to the backwall. Her face was bloody and had many sucked on areas. Sherra swallowed and kept on going, stopping to look down at Emma's face. A red blanket covered them, but she could see that Emma's clothes were taken off and hidden somewhere....Her breathing was quick and pained, Sherra could tell, so she bent down, careful not to wake them both. She could wake her and take her along, but if she did, Xeno would wake and catch her, then kill her and Emily, then punish Emma for it. So, Sherra stood, tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on Emma's nose. "I love you Emma...but I must go...I'll save you some how..." She lightly touch her arm, then turned and ran out the door.

_Three Months Later : Figaro Castle_

"Sir, we have found a strange woman around the sand dunes this morning. She claims she causes no threat at all."  
"Bring her in, Cenny." Said king Camb, practicing his ice magic by freezing a cup of water. The man left, then came back quickly. A woman with brown hair, with a baby came in, dusty and sandy, with dirt all over her face. The baby was asleep. Cambyses looked up and paused, gasping. "YOU!"  
The woman frowned, "I...I...I came to tell you something very important, I will not harm you or anyone, I am harmless. It's about Xeno and Emma." Said Sherra, scared.  
Camb sat back, "Do tell. If you even say the wrong thing, I'll have you sent to jail."  
"That is fine, young king." And so Sherra explained everything, from the first day Emma arrived, to the injections she endured...to even the rapes that had occured, and the newest one she saw happen. Cambyses gripped his hands, crying. Cody, Luke and Xeno had forced her, like what happened before, with Cody and Luke. Now it has happened many times, and her family wasn't there to stop it, or help her in any way. It infuriated him to the core, he shot upstraight. "Where is Xeno's location!?"  
"To the northwest caverns. He use to be in a ship, but he has caves hidden in the mountains. It took me so long to reach you...Have they attacked you yet?"  
"No. But he will. We must hurry, do you know how to stop his control over Emma?"  
"No, but they have to keep injecting the liquid into her. He calls it...um, I think he said Eper blood."  
"Eper.....Eper..." Cambyses started to think. Eper...ESPER! Epser blood! "Esper, not Eper! It's Esper blood!" Camb frowned. "How does he control her with Esper blood?"  
"I don't--"  
"King Cambyses, Xeno is here!"  
"What! Alright, move the men out, get ready to attack him and Emma, but give orders not to kill Emma or harm her to much!"

Cambyses ran out to the courts when he had heard, Irvine and everyone else was behind him, watching as Xeno and Emma came up, only them and his sons. He stood tall and proud, smirking as he caressed Emma's face, turning to look at the pack of magic users. He raised his arms, while Emma was watching her feet, her abnormaly pale skin was more darker then ever. "Ah, dear, little king has come out to play with me and my toy?"  
"Shut up Xeno, and let Emma go. If you do, you can return to your kingdom safely and never bother us or anyone again."  
"A compomise? Nah, I'll let my little fireball kill you all!"  
"We can stop her without harming her, I'll have you know," Growled Irvine. "Now let her go!"  
"Crimson, dear, go kill them!"  
As Emma started to transform into her Esper form, Irvine rushed forward, but stopped when he was thrown away by a lightning bolt. Emma had hit him. Cambyses charged an wind orb in his hand, while every one else started up with the plan, but charging their ice attacks. Xeno laughed, "You wouldn't want to do that, if I were you!"  
Cambyses and Irvine froze, as did everyone. "Why!?" Screamed Irvine.  
Xeno smiled, bringing Emma into hug, kissing her ear and cheeks, then her lips. Irvine gripped his hands. He couldn't stand seeing him kiss her, or touch her at all. "Because, my dear boy." He grabbed her hands and turned her around, laying a hand on her stomach. "She's pregnant."  
Irvine's eyes went wide, while Terra, Edgar and Cambyses gasped. "Wha...what?" Irvine whispered.  
Xeno smiled sweetly. "Oh, yes...the night Sherra ran away, I pushed Emma against a wall, then I ripped her clothes off and beat her down. I then laid her down straight and forced my way into, hearing her scream and cry as I moaned and groaned. She was so sexy and young....it felt so good seeing her like that." At what he said, he made Emma face them. She didn't even look like Emma, her face was so bloody and bruised, it pulled at everyone's hearts. Irvine cried. "Let her go, damn it!"  
"I don't have to, seeing as I control her every move. I made her move with me...what was your name?" He was looking at Irvine. "Oh, Irvine, that's right. Oh, you should have seen her moaning even though it hurt, even thought she didn't want to, I forced her to submit. I forced her to have me, to act as if she enjoy it. It was as if she were really my lover."  
Irvine screamed, charging forward, he tackled Xeno, punching him and bashing his head into the ground. "Let her go! Let her go!"  
"Hahahah! Kill him, Crimson."  
Emma just sat there, crying. No...No....I won't kill any more...I won't! "NO!" Xeno swore and kicked Irvine off of himself, then he stood and punched Emma. He pulled a sword out, "Then you'll die by my hands!"  
The sword came down, and Emma closed her eyes, scared.  
Irvine glanced up, shouting as he stood. "NO!" The sword stuck through her Emma's shoulder, pinning her down to the ground. Emma screamed, crying as blood poured from her body to the ground. Xeno was about to stab her again, till Irvine casted: "Arrownaga!" An arrow made of fire and lightning went straight through Xeno's head, he fell dead, laying on the ground, his blood mixing with Emma's.

Irvine ran to Emma's side. "Oh Emma....."


	21. Ashes Of Regret

**Chapter XXI**

_**Ashes Of Regret**_

_Figaro Hospital _

Edgar and Terra paced the room, waiting for the doctors to come out from the room they had been hiding in for the past day with Emma and all the nurses. When Xeno had died, his sons had run off, they said they would control the army now, now that Xeno was gone. They spoke of power Edgar knew nothing of, so the old king retreated to the kingdom with his son/king and his friends and daughter. Terra had tried to cure Emma, but she didn't have enough magic left in her to do it, and her students didn't know it yet, they had been studying Ice and fire, and some others elements. Terra had the best doctors come, so that Emma had a chance. It was exactly a day ago when Emma was stabbed and freed. Irvine had asked and asked if he could stay in the room with Emma after the doctors were done, but her parents said no, especially Terra. Who, didn't want to lose her daughter again, she would hate herself if she lost her only daughter to some user. When the doctor came out with his nurses, he sighed and walked up to Emma's parents, whispering. Terra gasped at one point and faint tears came, Edgar gripped her hands. Irvine and Cambyses became startled, both standing to run over, "What's wrong?"  
Edgar and Terra turned to Cambyses, but ignored Irvine. "Emma, the doctors said she lost too much blood, and that she might be at risk of dying...." Said Terra, crying. Irvine's eyes went wide. "C-Can we see her now?"  
Edgar growled, sending Camb and Terra into the room, while he dragged Irvine around a corner, "The hell do you think you are?"  
Irvine looked away, "You know...?" He asked, faintly. Edgar pushed him. "Of course I know! You think I wouldn't know when a boy sleeps with my little girl!"  
"You didn't seem to know when Luke and Cody did, nor did you suspect them to even try! You knew your daughter was fragile and beautiful, yet you let her go to a dance with a stranger!?" Irvine clamored, pushing the old king back. Edgar punched the boy in the stomach, Irvine fell down, glaring into Edgar's eyes. "You think that a day goes by I didn't regret not saying no to her? You think I wouldn't take this all back if I could!?" He screamed, his face red. "When she asked me, you know what she said to me? Do you? She cried, she cried because she thought no one liked her enough, so thought if she attended that damn part they would all love her! But it turned out completely wrong, what she thought would help, made it all worse...."  
Irvine sighed, "...what did she say...?"  
"She was like an angel...she seemed so hurt...." Edgar went on to tell the story.

_"Daddy?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
Emma half smiled, leaning on the back of the chair her father sat on, her cheek against his cheek. She was reading what he was reading int he morning paper, which he always did...along with a cup of coffee.  
He was in a some what good temper that morning, so Emma decided to ask him. "...I was wondering...."  
"What were you thinking about, Em? I certainly hope it wasn't bad thinking...."  
"No, dad," She laughed, coming to sit besides him. "You know how Camby went to a dance at school earlier?"  
"Uh huh...What are you getting at, child?" Asked Edgar, arching an eye brow. Emma blushed slightly. "....Well, see out school is having a dance...I w-was asked by someone if I wanted to go..."  
"What did you tell him?" He asked, sipping his coffee, amused. Emma fiddled with her shirt. "I...said I'd ask my parents.."  
"Hm....who is this lad?" By now he had put his drink down and pointed to the spot next to him. "Come," Emma came over, and he hugged her. Emma smiled. "His name is Luke..."  
"How old is Luke?"  
"E-Eighteen....." She whispered, already think her father would say no. Edgar sighed. Eighteen? Boys are pervs at the age... "Emma, you know if he was your age, I'd say yes....but not now, not with an eighteen year old." He hated saying no to her, especially when she didn't ask for much. Emma exhaled. "Alright...thanks anyway." She rose, and then left the room.  
Edgar sighed as he leaned back, hearing another voice, "Now Edgar....why would you say no?"  
Edgar looked over and saw Terra at the door way. "Because the boy is two years older, which means he can do things the laws says he can. That means renting rooms...and buying wine and rum."  
Terra laughed softly, sitting next to him. "You let Cambyses, go, and he was two years younger then the girl."  
"Different." He muttered, weak. Terra rolled her eyes. "Not really, Edgar. A woman can seduce a man better then you think." Terra grabbed her hand. "Do you know she's having troubles at school?"  
"What? Like how?"  
"The school doctor says she lacking interaction with other kids...he said she could be social denied." Terra said, making sure no one else was around to hear. Edgar frowned. "But Terra...No, you know what, no! She is too young, she is a girl and weak at heart. Men will take advantage of it. She can go next year."  
"She wants to go now, Edgar. Come on, even if she can't go with that Luke boy, can't she go with another boy around her age?"  
"No, they want sex as bad as eighteen year olds. No is my answer."  
Terra stood, "You know this would help with that problem of her's."  
"You can't heal her social mental problem y letting her go out with older boys." Stated the king, nodding. Terra walked away to the door, "Then let her go with a boy around her age, or Luke. Have someone there watch her, or trust her. After all, she is as smart as you, Edgar, she will know better." Then shook her head. "It'll crush her if you say no..." Then she left the room. Edgar groaned and hid his face in a pillow. What do I do now...?_

Edgar explained to Irvine, not quite finished. "I hurt her then," Edgar muttered. "I didn't believe my daughter had some illness where she couldn't interact with others...and when someone did and she reacted to it, I said no. O how I wish I kept to that no..."  
Irvine sighed. ".....I...I'm sorry. If I had know that Luke was going to be with her, I would have gone...to protect her."  
"I wouldn't have let you, you did the same thing. Your older then Luke..."  
Irvine looked down. "I know, but I didn't force her...she liked me and I liked her. We chose to do that, not just me..."  
"She's weak, like her mother. You know your father almost had her a million times, each time I was lucky enough to save her from him...Emma doesn't a Edgar or Locke to save her."  
Irvine kept his head down when Edgar continued.

_Edgar found Camb strolling down the halls, talking to Zell, his cousin. The current king stopped his son, and Zell. "Have you've seen your sister?"  
"...Uh, yes father, in the Cavalry. Why, is she in trouble again?"  
"No, Camb, I just need to talk with her." Edgar wished them a good day and left, making his way to the Cavalry. When Edgar arrived, he saw countless men on Chocobo's and strange animals a scientist found in the woods called "Horse/s" Edgar sort of liked them, a lot actually. He found them more comfortable, but not as fast. He asked the commander in charge if he saw his daughter. "Oi, yes masa Eddie!"  
"Where, Oliver?"  
"Er, let me clear me mind, eh good friend...Ah, yes, the street bounder. She's wit Rick..."  
Edgar arched an eye brow. "Rick? I've never heard of a Rick on the Cavalry."  
"Well, she said she went to Rick's station."  
"Alright, thanks."  
Edgar left and searched through the "R"s in the stations, where upon he found a Rick, but it wasn't a human, it was a horse. He saw her in the hay, her hands covering her face. Edgar could hear her sobbing. He sighed and went in, taking a deep breath, he jumped into the hay, causing it to sweep up and go all on Emma. Pieces of hay got stuck in her green hair, she gasped. "D-Dad...?"  
Edgar sat up and grabbed her hands. "why are you crying? I said no for your own good...." Emma cocked her head left, very softly. "I-I know.."  
"No, you don't know, Em. Those boys...they don't care about your feelings...they care for only their needs, their desires..."  
"I know."  
"No you don't! Stop saying you do, when you don't!" He yelled, looking away. Emma swallowed. "Why did you come here, to make me feel worse?" She asked getting up, tears running down her face. Edgar pulled her back down, "You listen here, little lady. I said no, because I love you."  
"No you don't--"  
He gripped her hand, lightly hurting her. "Don't you dare say that again!" He hissed. "I love you with all my heart, that is why I'm doing this."  
"You let Cambyses go...." She whimpered. Edgar frowned, brushing hair from her face. "Emma...your a woman, men are men. They can't get hurt like women do...you see?"  
"I know."  
"STOP SAYING THAT EMMA!" She gasped, looking down. "You don't know! Tell me, Emma, what am I talking about?" Edgar asked, determine to get her to **understand fully**, not __half way. Emma frowned, shaking with tears. "...I....L-Love?"  
"No, Emma, it's not called__ love. __Love is what you feel for one person, a person you never want to hurt." He pulled her into a hug, "...What I'm talking about is __sex...Emma. Boys, they want it badly, it shows them they are men, they think it makes them powerful and better then the next. Do you know what __sex is?"  
"Sorta." She whispered, stunned. Edgar went on to explain the parts she didn't know of. She almost threw up when he got to the parts on how you get pregnant, and what causes it. He called it "The facts they don't teach in school." Emma didn't like it, but she then asked. "What if you love him...or her?"  
"Then it is alright....but you must be over eighteen to do it, you see. For many reasons...young girls who have it under that age, loose many rights. They are shunned upon, hated....people don't like it at all."  
"Can a man force you? Men have more command then women."  
"This is true, men have more power, but if the police or army soldiers see or know that the crime has been done, they get in deep trouble and lose everything like the woman. And some times, the woman, if proved wronged by the man's acts, get's everything back, even the man's stuff."  
"Oh...Did...did you ever punish a man for that crime?"  
"Yep, a lot actually, Just three days ago I did. Why do you ask?"  
"I'm...worried."  
"For?" He smiled at her worry. She might not want to go after it. "...For women's rights. Why must a woman be treated so? We are equal, if not more then them..."  
"Ah, don't ever speak such words around others, okay? You'll get in deep trouble...." He frowned. "Still no though." Emma sighed. "Dad...you don't understand....If I don't go, they will never like me."  
"Emma--"  
"No, listen to me now." She growled, angry. "I don't have any friends. No one likes me because of...of I'm a freak. I want to go so they..they..." She started to cry, hiding her face again. "I want them to like me!" Edgar closed his eyes, hearing his daughter cry. She started to talk, no beg him. "P-please let me go, dad. Only for five minutes, four, three? Two? One? Not even four seconds? I just want them to see me there, please dad...dad please? I want them to like me, why don't they like me? Am I that bad? Am I that much of a freak to them? They like Cambyses...."  
Edgar couldn't take his beloved daughter like this. She was such a nice person, why didn't those kids like her? He had personally seen how those kids treated her, it was bad. He gripped his hands.  
"Alright, you can go," He remembered what Terra told him Trust her. "But only for three hours. I want you to talk with the teacher in charge every forty-five minutes, okay?"  
Emma stopped, looking up at him with such kind eyes, it startled him terribly. "R-Really?" He nodded, getting a crushing hug from her. "Th-thanks daddy! I promise I will only be there for an hour, I promise!"  
He laughed. "It's okay, I trust you. You may go with Luke, but with him, you must talk with a teacher every thirty minutes, alright? I'll warn the teachers ahead, after I leave this barn."  
"Alright, alright. Thanks daddy," She kissed his cheek and hugged him again. "I love you dad."  
"I love you too dear...just do me a favor," He kissed her forehead. "Don't cry again, it hurts me..."  
"Promise!"_

Edgar had finished with tears in his eyes. "I..I let her go with him....I'll never be able to look in her eyes again without thinking of the mistake I made!"  
Irvine rose, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Your a great father to her, you tried to make her happy. You did, but it ended badly. That's not your fault."  
"I traded her to them...I should have made her angry with me, at least she would have been safe! What if they had killed her?"  
"They didn't...she's lucky, we are lucky."  
Edgar swore softly. "Go on....go see her..." Irvine smiled. "Thank you."

Irvine walked in with Edgar, the old king asked them all to leave and give Irvine a moment with Emma. Everyone left, even Edgar. Irvine sat down to the right of Emma's bed, taking her soft, little hand. He could hear her heart beating, her humble breathing. He never felt so close to anyone ever, not even to his parents. Emma had filled a part of him he couldn't really say. What Edgar said came back to him suddenly. _**{**She's weak, like her mother. You know your father almost had her a million times, each time I was lucky enough to save her from him...Emma doesn't a Edgar or Locke to save her._**}**  
He was wrong, she had an Edgar. Him, Irvine was her Edgar. He'd always protect her, more then anyone in the damn world they lived in. If he had to, he'd destroy every human in the world for her, he;d do anything to make her happy, especially after what he did to her. He'd right his wrong if it took him years and years. He played with her frail fingers. They were so cut up and scarred with many cuts and scratches... He looked up, noticing the same pattern on her face and neck, her arms and top of her chest, where the gown she wore wasn't covering. He reached a finger up to stroke her cheek, smiling. Her skin was still soft, like how he remembered it, just scarred with cuts and whatnot. O Emma....  
Her finger twitched lightly, then wrapped faintly around his hand. Her eyes opened to reveal her red eyes. Irvine backed away and smiled, "Emma..."  
"....?" She frowned, blinking. "Ir-Irvine?"  
"Yeah, it's me....Oh gods, it's been so long since I heard your voice." He whispered, dragging his chair closer to the end where her head rested, so he may sit next to her top half and listen more clearly; her voice was very cloudy and shushed. Emma's bottom lip quivered. "I'm c-c-cold."  
He frowned, hurrying to cover her more with the thick blankets. The doctors said that she may feel more cold then normal, for she lost a lot of blood. "There...Better?"  
"Irvine...w-where am I?" She asked, afraid. Irvine told her where they were and saw her shocked face. "H-Home?"  
"Yeah..Emma, you're home now." He gripped her hand lightly. "I'll stay with you...for ever this time...if you'll let me, I mean."  
Emma smiled weakly. "I missed you...." As an answered, he kissed her cheek, she shook. "I have missed you since the day you left me in the library." He said, watching her sadden face. "But..you left me? You left me after..." She looked away, taken. Irvine growled. "I didn't want to, your mother made me."  
"What?" She asked, confused. "Yeah," Irvine rubbed her hand. "She made me leave, or she would have punished me for what I did...She forced me to leave."  
"My mom did that?"  
"She did it to protect you, Emma. I understand it, but I hate it to hell." He defended himself and Terra. Emma started to cry. "So..so you never hated me?" Her tears came fast, rolling down her cheeks. "I only wanted...wanted to see you one more time...just once. But you never came back, I gave up....gave up on you..."  
Irvine froze, "What?" He asked, stunned. She didn't want him anymore? Why?  
Emma coughed. "I...don't have feelings for you anymore...."  
Irvine swallowed back his pride and stood. "...I see...."  
"I'm...I'm sorry...Irvine." She whispered, scared for what would come next. Irvine nodded and bent down to kiss her head softly. "I'll always be there for you, Emma...always.." He then left her alone, and told her parents and family that she was awake. Emma felt her heart tear in half...It's for our own good, Irvine....I don't want to get hurt again...not by you.....

* * *

_Well....what do you think? Sucky huh...? I wish I had some feed back here T.T_

_P.S  
Should I even continue this, is any one even reading it?_


	22. Pieces Falling Out Of Place

**Chapter XXII**

_**Pieces Falling Out Of Place**_

_Figaro_

Cambyses had most of his burdens taken away when Emma woke up. He had no idea why Irvine left the room so quickly, or why he had a sad face on, but Camb knew one thing; His sister was safe, and he could go see her any time. When he had first thought back to the fight in Muhnera, he growled. He beat his own sister up, merciless. How could he do that? And then he thought of all the lives Emma had destroyed, literally. She would be wanted when Figaro and the other towns found out that it was her who did it all. They wouldn't care that she was controlled, they'd want her death. Camb shook his head as he paced up and down from the hall. His parents had cone in first, Edgar reluctantly, because Terra forced him.  
Although Edgar had feared what his daughter would say, he went in, his heart thumping so fast he felt like he was having a heart attack. The same thing that took Cyan's life at seventy-eight.

The door creaked open, a line of light flashed onto Emma's bed, leading across her legs tot he window to her right. As the door made a better path for the visitors, the visitors could hear the beeping of the blood monitor besides their poor daughter. Queen Terra came in first, frowning with tears in her eyes as she advanced, then Edgar. He was looking down, his eyes darting left to right. Maybe she didn't hate him? Maybe....  
Terra sat down, then Edgar. The old queen took Emma's hand, the girl woke, tired. She saw her mother first. "Mom...?"  
Terra smiled, patting her hand, remembering a scene a lot like this. "Hello Emma....Are you okay?" She saw Emma nod. Then Emma's eyes went to Edgar, they went wide. She gripped her mother's hand tightly, it caused her hand to turn white.  
"What is he doing here?" She hissed, glancing down, Terra sighed. "Emma....you know your father loves you."  
"No he doesn't! He hates me, that's why he did what he did! A-Anything for the kingdom, right dad!?" She coughed, shaking. Edgar licked his lips, breathing like there was a rock jammed into his throat. He gazed up, his eye brows arched.  
"You hate me, don't you?" He asked. Emma nodded. "Yes." She closed her eyes, the opened them. "I hated you the moment you traded me, maybe even when you didn't speak to me after...after...the accident." She muttered, weak. Terra gasped.  
"Emma! How could you say such things!" She bellowed, confused. Emma growled. "It's true! I hate him!"  
Edgar rose, "Then yes, the kingdom does matter more then you! Is that what you wanted!? Is it!?" Terra's mouth hung open. _E-Edgar..._ "Edgar, shut up right now!"  
Emma's eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall. "Then leave!" Edgar kicked his chair, pissed off. Emma flinched, as did Terra.  
Edgar walked away, "I was already leaving." He spat, slamming the door close.  
Terra swallowed, looking back at her daughter. "Why did you say that to him!?" The queen demanded.  
Emma narrowed her eyes "Because -- because he traded me for Cambyses and his precious kingdom!"  
"You know what, Emma. That time you spent with Xeno and his kids, really rubbed off on you."  
"What does that mean?" She asked angrily, her hands clenching the blankets as she hid her face. Terra stood, moving the chair back against the wall. She looked down at her daughter, shaking her head slowly. "You've ended up just like them. You know your father loves you, and that he was forced to do what he did, yet you treat him like....like garbage under your feet. Your nothing like our daughter....." She whispered, turning.  
Emma swallowed what felt like a rock. "You too...You hate me too...." Emma murmured softly, it wasn't a question, but a relation of what was in front of her. Emma started to cry, "Then why are you still here? If you hate me so much, why don't you leave...?" She rubbed her eyes, looking away. "...I know what you made Irvine do..."  
Terra closed her eyes. "It was for the best..." She then left the room, closing the door. Emma slammed her head into her pillow, watching the roof. She thought back to the moment when she had a normal life. When she had parents, when no one in her family hated her. Maybe it all was her fault? Maybe because the choices she made, it ended up this way. She wished she was never brought back to Figaro. Being beaten every day was better then losing everyone you once cared for. Who knows what will happen next. She started to sob.

Cambyses watched both his parents leave Emma's room in a angered way and asked himself why. _Why were they angry? Why didn't they stay longer for Emma?_ Cambyses turned and saw Locke, Celes and Cadence standing behind him. In a wheel chair, was Cloud, frowning. Locke and his family walked up, "What's got Edgar and Terra pissed off? To think they'd be happy they have Emma back." Locke said, shrugging. Camb shook his head, "I don't know. But I'm going in...I want to see her." Locke slapped his shoulder and grinned as Cambyses headed into the room, closing the door behind him.  
The first think he saw, was his sister, holding a pillow over her head with her good arm. She was pushing down on it too hard. Camb realized what she was doing and ran over, tearing the pillow free, he threw it behind him, screaming at her red face. "What the fuck, Emma!" He growled, glaring at her. Then, he saw her tears and shocked face and settled down, pulling a chair out, he asked as he sat. "What happened....?"  
Emma sneezed, "...I noticed how much I'm not wanted."  
"What, are you crazy? I want you, your my sister, Em. I'll always love you. Why, did father or mother say that to you?" He calmly queried. Emma sighed. "...I told father I hate him...."  
Camb blinked several times before saying, itching his head. "Why?"  
"Because I hate him. Because he hates me. I realized I have nothing, had nothing, and will have nothing with him or mom." Emma stated.  
"So you try to kill yourself? What about my love for you? Brendan's?"  
"And who else, Camb? Who else can stand me? Not mom and....Edgar's friends, they hate me, I can see it in their eyes when they look at me. Like I'm deformed....They all know something about me I don't. I don't even have friends, not a single one. You do, you have so many, we could fill the castle court yard up four times....I've been alone for my whole life, getting looked down on like some common thief. I've been judged my whole life, by _everyone_." Emma changed her stare, and sighed. "So...what will you do then? After you heal...where will you go? I know you won't to be here, with mom and dad." He said. Emma looked at him with such tender eyes, he smiled. _Now there's my sister...._  
"I don't know....I wanted to go far away when I left to become a soldier."  
What? He itched his head. "What, you left to become a soldier? How, your a girl?"  
"I faked being a man. I wish that I didn't go to the island, I wish I left and went to some mountains or caves." Emma yawned, cringing when her shoulder flared in pain. Cambyses stood. "Are you alright, Emma?"  
"Yes....nothing a little sleeping can't heal, " She chuckled, bringing new tears to the surface. Cambyses smiled, softly, because he knew what he had to do. "Emma...I can pay for your leave from Figaro. But there is something I must tell you first. The whole world is looking for you know, for the deaths you caused," He saw her startled look and continued. "...I want you to go live deep in the mountains, the tallest one you can find. I'll pay for what you need, everything. You'll have enough Gil to last you three life times....But, before you find out some other way." He kissed her cheek. "Do you know your pregnant?"  
Emma managed a weak laugh, "That's funny, Camb."  
"I'm serious. You don't remember what Xeno said before he made you transform?"  
Emma shook her head, subconsciously laying a hand on her stomach. _Could it be true?_ "Your not...lying to me, are you?" She asked, closing her eyes. Camb sighed. "That's not all." He took her hand and gripped it, "....I don't know how to tell you this, but....Emma, you were born before your due date."  
"S-So, I know that." She whispered, still thinking about the baby in her. "Well...Oh gods, you were diagnosed with a mental problem." He swallowed. "You have and always did, have problems talking with others, don't you? It's because of that, you never had friends. But if you try, you can get rid of it--"  
"I was born with a mental problem?" She laughed, it was very sticky and hazy, like it was a joke to her. "Well...it's the cherry on top?" She asked, chuckled. Camb then realized a great tragedy._ She's not our Emma....I don't know this girl._ He couldn't stand to be around her right now, it was irritating. Everything she said, made him feel like a retard. Maybe that's how it was before, but now, she was trying to make him sound bad. He hated it. But, no matter what had happened to her to change her so, he would love her and help her out of Figaro, if it was the last thing he ever did. "Emma...I..I have to go now."  
"Alright." She smiled, closing her eyes. "But, how is Cadence? Are you making her happy?"  
"She's fine. Bye Emma." He hurried out of the room, trying his best not to freak out in front of Locke's family. He then knew why Edgar and Terra had left the room, angry and bitter. They probably didn't get far with the new Emma. Something was wrong with Emma, and Cambyses had to find out.

_**Till be Continued.**_

* * *

_Alright, this is a misleading chapter. First things first, I would like to point out that Emma's new character personality isn't permanent, well...sorta :P  
Second, This is a teaser for next chapter, that will be long and will show you what will went done with Emma and her testings._

_**Q&A:**  
Is Emma really pregnant?  
Answer :You'll have to wait to see why I had made her get pregnant. Keep in mind, though, that this is part of the main story plot, but also remember that many bad things happen before great, good things happen._

_Where did you get Cadence's name from?  
Answer: From a great story, called **Liquid Karma**, by **thought x crime, **AkA** -- Allora Atwater**. I chose that name, because of three reasons: One being that the name matched Celes' daughter perfectly, and two because it's beautiful, and third, because I loved Liquid Karma._

_When will this story end...?  
Answer: Why, you hate it? :P Just joking, but, It will end rather soon, if I don't decide to stop and update my other fanfictions._

_**A/N's:**  
If there are any mistakes, please tell me. I hate them so much, second, please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong/right, I'd appreciate it a lot.  
And, my friend **Ryland** {**Pearl Terra Branford**} shares the same computer in my dorm, so when ever he get's off, I'll update, kay?_


	23. Shipped Off Like Luggage Part 1

**Chapter XXIII**

_**Shipped Off Like Luggage **_

_Four days Later, Final Show Of Love._

Cambyses laid down on his bed, feeling the silk and feathered pillows under his body. The day had been hard on him. He had to arrange a money flow for Emma's life and her new life, to a place he and Emma picked. It was in the mountains, he made sure he picked the mountains where no one step foot on, where they say evil still resides. He chose the darkest, yet the prettiest mountains. Where many animals live and vegetables, fruits and healing items rested. He chose the mountains west of Triangle Island, where the mounts were formed into the shape of curled up caterpillar. The best part, was that no one, or any village/town/city/kingdom/hunting grounds/army areas and such weren't on the island at all. Save the old, torn up dock to the south-west side of the island, the part facing Doma Castle. It was abandoned, so no one would bother Emma where she was going to live. Sure it would be lonely, but until Cambyses cleared up what had happened, passed a law protecting Emma and her right's, she would have to stay there, in the Orcasi mountain range. The middle of the mountains. It was the sunset of a beautiful day, one beautiful day he spent inside of the offices and docking ports, banks and chocobo stables. He sent three of his best friends over to the mountain and the mark where Emma's new house, barn, stable, water scale, well, man made lake and such would be built. Those friends were the only male people he could trust at the time. Zell, Cooper, Bosch, Markus, Vhal and Sems. Darkus, Vhal, and Sems were best friends, and the sons of Mog.  
Yes, they were Moogles, but very strong and wise, like their father and mother, even their grandparents. Darkus, Vhal and Sems were carpenters and tunnels makers. While Zell and Bosch could do the cut, lifting, cutting down trees, digging trenches and clearing paths. While Cooper could could get the inside designs, like furniture and lights, clocks, beds, fire place and such, living tools. While.....Cambyses had a special person he knew to build the house design, and the structure of the building for Emma. Mogs sons would help, but the special person would so most of the work. If they kept going for a week, they'd make it in time before Emma was dispatched from the hospital. Cambyses had asked Setzer ahead of time, pleading with the ship master if he could secretly take Emma to her new home. Setzer agreed, to everything. He'd pack her up with brand new clothes, most of her old living things, like her personal items. He also packed food, wood, medicine, and her medication for her injured arm, that had got infected two days before. No one else but Cambyses went to see Emma, well, Cadence did, all the time. Over the time Camb spent in Eirland, she and Emma became great friends. Like Terra and Celes. The thought made him smile so much, that it gave him hope, that maybe, things would end greatly for both Emma and the family. But, the day rolled on and on, then Setzer left with all the building supplies and tools, and with the workers. Sabin's kids told him that they were going on a travel for a couple of weeks, and that they might return quicker then planned. Sabin believed it and let them go, not knowing what they were really doing. Cambyses would set things up, so where he'd even forget, but he didn't want to or need to. After the thing being tortured at Eirland, he gained some strength over the weaknesses he had in his mind. He became stronger in every way, not even his father, the one person who scared him into line, could touch him, not ever.

_Two Weeks Later, Figaro Hospital. - Emma's Room -_

Cambyses pushed the door open, smiling as he came in, watching as Cadence helped Emma out of the bed. Emma looked up, tired. Her arm had been casted, so any further infection wouldn't happen. The green haired girl smiled, sweetly. "Camb? You're earlier then I thought," She said, trying to stay awake as long as possibly. It was 4:00 am, and he had to get her out of Figaro before his parents wake up, before the guards do a sweep over to her hall and room, keeping an eye out on the murderer. Camb grinned, "Well, I thought I'd come over and stay...no, we need to hurry. The sweep will be here in 30 minutes. now hurry up, you have more things on the ship." Camb stated, turned when Cadence asked him to. She pulled Emma's old shirt off and then put a burnt amber over tunic, then she had Emma put on matching leggings and pants. Then, she slipped Emma's feet into sandals. Cadence smiled. "Alright, all set." She helped Emma up, then over to the door, Emma stopped. "Wait...wait, I need to get something." Cadence and Cambyses waited while Emma left to her pillows, then came back, something clutched in her hand, desperately trying to hide what was clutched behind her fingers. Camb and Cadence checked the halls before taking Emma out, then they hurried down the south corridor, then to the courts. From there, they ran across the yards to the open desert, once outside, they went straight to Emma's oasis. Emma frowned, looking away as they passed the rock where she was drawing and writing the day Irvine came. Then they fell into the water....she left and changed a little of herself that day. Emma gazed up with sadden eyes, seeing Setzer's ship parked just behind the oasis, Setzer was seen standing outside his vessel. He smiled, waving to them, "Over here, guys!"  
Cambyses lifted Emma, helping her into Setzer's hands. Setzer then helped her to the back seats, where they were big enough for sleeping. He put her to rest there, then left to speak with Cambyses and Cadence. He stood on the deck, "If I get caught?"  
"You won't. I will distract the kingdom's security and South Figaro's watchmen by issuing an assault on the thieves inside the caves north-east of here. You just be careful landing and getting my sister in a safe place. Make sure no one follows, not one person. If some one does, land somewhere else and wait for them to try and follow, then ditch them as fast as possible and fly quickly to here Cabin." Cambyses muttered, handing him a map of the area. "Burn the map after, and don't let Emma see the course at all. I mean not even a spec of the ocean. Keep her locked down in a windowless room, got it?"  
"Why can't she see it?" He asked, frowning as he started the ship. The king shook his head, "If she knew where she was, she'd try to get back, or worse....what if you both get caught by the watchmen, and they extract the info from her, then we'd be screwed, she wouldn't have any where to go."  
"Ah, got it little king. I think your acting more of a king then Edgar was."  
"My father was great, I'm better." Cambyses muttered, turning with Cadence. "I want her to have a nice life, even if it doesn't involve the rest of us...did you pack baby products?"  
"Aye....so, she's....really pregnant."  
"Yeah...I'm afraid so." Camb said, through a weak sigh. "I wish I could be here for her....giving birth to the devil's child."  
Cadence growled, "What the hell? Who cares who the father is, she has the chance to change that baby, give it a good life. You only bring her and yourself down thinking like that. What if that baby grows up and hears how much it wasn't wanted, you think that he/her will handle it? That baby could be everything like Emma and nothing like Xeno...besides, it might not be Xeno's, but Cody or Luke, or maybe there were different men. You never know...all we do know is that she is pregnant and now alone. Spare her the criticism." Cadence sighed, hurrying ahead. Camb and Setzer looked at each other, frowning.  
"She's right." They both said, chuckling wryly. Then, they said their goodbyes for the moment, and Setzer walked off to the wheel, started the engines, then slowly made his way into the sky, the propellers spinning quickly. As the ship got higher, and Cadence and Camb walked further away, the king turned, spotting an odd face in one of the windows of the newest ship Setzer built -- _CardinalFlower_. Camb looked closer, gasping as he realized who it was. _No...why did he do this!?_ "Setzer, stop!" Camb yelled, but the ship master heard nothing as he grew higher, Cadence turned. "What's wrong!?"  
".....Irvine...he's on the ship with Emma."  
Cadence frowned, "Shit."

Emma smiled when Setzer said he put the _CardinalFlower_ in auto-drive, then brought in breakfast for her. It was oatmeal with apples and a banana. Topped with Cinnamon and white sugar. She ate politely, nut swiftly, a little hungry. She hiccuped and glanced up at Setzer, smirking. "...I've never been in a ship...I'm deathly afraid of heights." She muttered, breaking the silence. Setzer arched an eye brow, "Eh, much like your mother. You know, she can't even swim or stay in small, packed areas."  
"Really? I feel the same....nevermind." She looked down at her oatmeal, sighing as she played with her sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You know...Darly is here, if you want to talk with a lady."  
Emma smiled, laughing a bit, "No, I'm fine Mr. Setzer sir." He laughed, dryly. "Sir, alright....Um...Jason is here if you want company."  
"Are you getting rid of me?" She asked, too sudden. Setzer narrowed his eyes, "Nay, it's just, I'm not very good at this...talking thing."  
"Neither am I, but I managed it well....I think." Emma stated, a little disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry, Setzer sir...I'm just a little tired."  
"Still? Alright, your room is _5083_. I'll help you over, okay?"  
- Setzer led Emma into her room and helped her to her bed, but she just decided to sit on the bed and watch the roof quietly. Setzer left, silently. Ten minutes passed, Emma yawned, rubbing her eyes. She laid a hand on her tummy and slightly smiled, just a bit. I guess it won't be that bad...I love children, especially babies. Maybe it'll be a boy, boys are easier to take care of. She laughed, with big goo-goo eyes, and fat chubby cheeks, with tiny little hands. She started to smile even more. Maybe it won't be bad....not at all. It doesn't have a father any more, and I didn't even know who...got me pregnant. I hope the baby is more like me....and get's what ever genes Camb got from the family I didn't. Uh...no, what if it gets my mental illness? I don't want that...I would hate myself for it. She turned to look at a picture of a little blond haired boy, with Gray eyes. He looked about two years old, with the cutest face ever. She smiled, just slightly before hearing a knock on the door, then the door open. She didn't bother to look, she assumed it would be Setzer or Jason, maybe even Darly. Just not....him. "Emma?" Emma froze, turning to look at Irvine, startled. "I-Irvine...? What are you doing here?"  
"I came to say...say that I missed you, and that I hope you have a very nice life in your new home, with your baby." Irvine said, walking in just a bit, trying not to cross the line he wasn't allowed too. He itched his head, "...Well, good luck."  
"Irvine." He turned, rather suddenly. "Yes?"  
"...Who...who do you think is the father?" Emma asked, a bit quietly. Irvine could tell she was some what scared by it, by who could be the father, who could ruin the baby's life in seconds. He came closer, still spooked that Emma might turn him away from her, he'd do anything to comfort her, or be with her. Emma looked at him with her red eyes and smiled, weakly. "...You don't like me right now, do you?"  
Irvine, gasped, jumping forward, "No, no, no! I...I'm not angry with you, if that's what you mean. I could never be, ever Emma."  
Emma blinked, "Even after what I said?"  
"Yeah, even after that. I know how much you've been through and going through. I thought it would kinder to you if I came to say goodbye."  
"...It sorta is...." Emma sat up, cringing at the pain in her shoulder, then she lightly laughed. "....You didn't answer the question." She stated, a little disappointed. Irvine smiled, coming to sit besides her. He smelled the fresh raspberry soap lingering in her hair and the soft, tasteful smell of cinnamon on her skin. Her green hair was clipped up to one side, giving her a even beauty, a stunning picture. She seemed so much older then she was. He sighed, taking a box out of his pocket. It was about a foot long, with red jewels making the edges, while the middle of the top held a emblem that resembled a cat, with many stars behind it. The cat was red, the red of her esper form, but with bat features, she seemed to look like a mix between a bat and a cat, but her features leaned more to the bat. She blinked. "W-What...what is that?" She asked, softly, subconsciously reaching for it, she pulled back, a little angry. Why did he have to come here...today.  
Irvine offered it, "Please take it. It's your birthday, Emma, just take it." He offered once again, growing furious. Emma gritted her teeth. "Why should I? Just to remind myself that the last time I was sort of happy was eighteen months ago?" She frowned, looking away. "It's best not to even remember this day..." Irvine growled, taking her hand, he turned her to him. "Emma, the day you were born, this day, October 28 is the best day that ever happened to me....ever. Without you, I'd be somewhere, ruining my life by sleeping with some girl." He reached down to her tummy. "I'm sorta happy this happened to you at eighteen. I don't think you'd be able to handle it at sixteen." Emma sighed, looking back at the box, blushing. "What...is in the box?" Irvine gave it to her, "Open it." She opened it and gasped at what she saw. A golden chained necklace, with a blue sapphire. It was beautiful. Emma started to cry, a smile appeared on her pale face. "It's...so pretty, Irvine. T-Thank you so much...." She gulped, a little embarrassed to try and put it on with only one good arm. Hurrying, Irvine, took the necklace and moved her gorgeous green hair from her neck. He then put the necklace on, and smiled, laying his face on her shoulder. "I've missed you so much...Emma." Emma tried to keep calm, "No you didn't--"  
"I did, and I will always, even if you think I don't." He pulled away, taking his chances, he kissed her cheek, hearing a startled gasp come from Emma. She turned, slapping him. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!"  
Irvine fell backward, glaring at her in shock. He then received a great amount of rage and frustrations, that he sat up swiftly and smack her across the face, screaming. "Goddamn you Emma! You treat me like shit, like crap! I'm not the ones who hurt you, I'm not! I was forced to leave you, leave you or get you in trouble. I chose what I did to protect you. That, I'm sorry for, but you can't keep taking your anger out on me, it's wrong!" He barked, his face red as he towered over her like all the rest of the men she faced in the pass two/three years. She started to sob, trying to get away from him, she backed off the bed and hit the ground. Irvine calmed, watching her frightened face and the way she tried to leave, to leave him and his anger. She had always related slapping with rape, and he forgot that. She must have related every kind of hitting or abuse to rape. He growled, cursing himself for his absent in judgment. She cowered under him when he got off the bed, leaning down to help her off the ground. She screamed. Irvine growled.  
_I'm holding on a rope, you've got me ten feet off the ground, and I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound. Tell me that you need me, then you go an cut me down...Emma, please, tell me what I'm suppose to do!_ He bent down, trying to sooth her, her cold, soft little hands curled into fists and started to beat him back, yet he felt nothing, at all. She sobbed and punched, kicked and cried. Muttered and scratched, but he held on, shaking her every now and then. He couldn't take this, to see her crying, because of him. He couldn't...he couldn't! "What do you want from me, Emma!?" He screamed, it stopped her, she was terrified to the core. Her face paled, her hands gripped around his arms, her nails digging into his flesh. Her mouth started to move, yet no sound. Then, with an angelic voice, she said. "....Your love."  
Irvine paused, watching her tear filled eyes, red face and fast breathing. The necklace around her neck glimmered in the light of the morning. He sighed, grabbing her hands, he gently pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms. Oh, Em. "..Emma, your so slow." He whispered, leaning against the bed as he cradled her. He heard her make a questionable snort and smiled, "This whole time, you were always the one in my heart, the one to keep me on my path of vengeance. I did what I did to protect you, I killed for you. I killed men, who had family members, I did what I had to to get to Eirland. I felt so intrigued by you Emma, since the day I came to that dinner and saw you, sitting so sweetly by yourself, no one even sparring your godly body a second glance. But I did, I did because I knew that something about you made my heart tingle." He kissed the top of her head, hearing a light purr come from Emma. He softly chuckled. He had forgot she was somewhat like a cat and a bat. She seemed to like it when he touched her head. He ran his hand through her hair, hearing her purr even louder. He chuckled again. Emma.. "Emma, your so perfect for me...." He kissed her head again and smiled as he laid his face in her green hair. "I love you Emma Madeline Figaro, princess of Figaro and Queen of my heart." He muttered against her cheek as he closed his eyes, waiting for her reply. She pulled back, cocking her head right as she examined his face for any truth. "You...you love me?" She asked, almost as if it were impossibly for him....for her. "H-how?" He smiled. "Who couldn't, Emma? Your so sweet, caring, kind, smart, soothing, beautiful, full of light and compassion, loveliness and cuteness. Emma, your so perfect, I love everything about you....Ah, like when I saved you from that little run down town. I loved how you sang and how you wanted someone to except you for who you are, for yourself, Emma, that's the best part." He cupped her face, kissing her nose, she giggled. "Please say you feel the same....please?" He pleaded, softly taking her hands. She felt her fingers burn at his hot skin and blushed, tearing her hands free, she puffed out a breath. She turned her head, as if to ignore him. He tenderly laughed, knowing what she was doing, and why. "Oh, your angry with me?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?" He smoothly asked, reaching over to bring her face down to his, their noses touched, just softly, barely. She frowned, arching her brows so they met. He thought back, then sighed. "Because I...I...cheated." He whispered, sadly. Emma nodded. "I..I was so alone, I thought...thought that you hated me so much, you left me."  
"No, your mother, she made me...I'm sorry. That girl I was with, she meant nothing to me! Nothing....Please Emma, forgive me, please?" Emma gazed into his eyes and quickly leaned in, kissing him on his cheek, then pulling away, blushing deeply. Irvine made a weak smile appear, then he lifted her and held her in his arms, grinning like a school boy down at her. His eyes were sparkling like stars as he laid her down and held her.  
"Emma....I love you so much." She kissed him on his cheek again, a little longer then before, "I love you too....." He flipped her over on her back, so she was facing him and the roof. He was looking down at her beautiful face. He began to kiss her cheeks, forehead, ears, nose, eyes and eye brows, then her neck. She twitched under him, then whimpered. "No...." He stopped, watching her. "Remember I didn't hurt you last time...remember?"  
"It was two years ago....you might hav-have changed." She stated weakly, getting a silencing kiss from Irvine. "I love you, please...please," _Please gods, let me Say It Right_. "Emma...I want to _Say It Right_ this time, let me. Let me love you like a lover, please." She swallowed, closing her eyes as she heard herself whisper. "....Don't hurt me." He promised and started to kiss her, undressing her slowly and carefully.

Soon, they were naked and Irvine had pulled the sheets over them. He wanted to kiss her, all over to show he loved her with all his being. He noted the scars and purple marks across her body, the yellow bruises and cuts. She had swollen parts and black parts, some limbs were dotted by needle marks, especially her arms and chest. He frowned and kissed her lips, her lips were very tender, and he knew she'd hate kissing until she learns that he won't hurt her, like many others did.  
Over time, she had started to kiss him back, and he grinned against her mouth, laughing very lightly, as if this was a cute moment for him to remember. She soon found herself calm from his softness toward her and her...issues. She wrapped her arms around his back, her hands limply holding to his shoulders. She had ready eyes watching him, as if to get ready to run away if he tried anything that would harm her in anyway. He found himself wondering exactly what Xeno and his sons, possibly soldiers and doctors, had done to only mental and physical abuse, but what they forced her to do. It made him sick to his stomach thinking about it. How could anyone hurt such a loving person? When he kissed the top of her lips, he pulled back and looked down onto her young face, the necklace was shining beautifully around her neck. He untied it and gently laid it on the dresser, frowning at her terrified face. I won't do it wrong....not like them, not like Xeno, Cody and Luke. I'll love her like a real lover, I will. He swallowed after looking over her body, half blushing from the sheer prettiness of it, and the thought that he got to see her naked. The first time, he didn't bother, he was in a rush, a foolish rush to get her. He cared then, but now he loved her, and wouldn't never harm her again. He felt her fingers scratch his back as he pushed, she cried out in pain and in love. "...Irvine..."  
"I know, it'll end soon, I promise." He whispered the powerful promise as he began. She was so beautiful, with her long green hair, red eyes that pleaded to be loved, soft, creamy skin. Her skin felt like silk, he loved it, all of her. The way she touched him with her soft hands, the way her lips sat his skin on fire and the way she loved him back. She was so full of life and energy, passionate and loving, sexy and smart, yet timid and innocent. As the night day grew on into noon, they had fallen asleep.  
Two hours later, Irvine woke, his body sweaty and tired. He looked to his left and saw her, sleeping peacefully besides him, like the world didn't matter. He knew she didn't hate him or feel differently. What she said in Figaro, it hurt him, but he knew it was a lie, but he had to give her space, and he did. But now, he got to show her how much he loves her and how much he wanted her. He did what he had planned, to show Emma exactly how worthwhile she was to him, that he cared and it didn't matter who else didn't. He smiled, rubbing his eyes and he slide out from under the sheets, wry. He stretched and took a shower, he came back out after getting dress and saw him sitting on a chair besides the bed where Emma slept on, quietly.  
"...Irvine. Why?" Asked Setzer, a little dryly. Irvine gave him a bitter look, then shrugged. "I don't expect you to understand, father."  
Setzer kept a laugh hidden, and stood, throwing him his boots. "You need to leave." Setzer growled, pissed off. Irvine shook his head, but put his boots on. "I can't. I promised I wouldn't leave her again."  
"Son, this isn't a request, it's a demand. Now get dressed and leave the room." Setzer turned, walking towards the door. "Come Irvine, it's best if your not here when she wakes."  
Irvine became frustrated. "Why? Because I'm not prince material enough for her? Is that why? I can't love her or have because she is a princess? And I'm a commoner?" He asked, his face red. Setzer swallowed, trying not to say it. "She's....she's...wanted." Setzer muttered, "By everyone. Nikeah, Doma, Narshe, Jidoor, Maranda and Figaro's states are after her. We built her home for one only, not for three. I will not let you ruin everything because you think you love her."  
Irvine gripped his hands. "I do love her, father. I do."  
"Son..."  
"No, I'm staying." He turned, intending to wake Emma so she'd ask Setzer to leave, and so he couldn't try anything with her watching. Setzer sighed, grabbing a vase, he bashed it over Irvine's head, knocking him out. Emma stirred, just lightly before sighing blissfully. She rolled over to Irvine side and smothered her face into the pillow he was using; his scent was all over it. Setzer apologised to both Emma and Irvine, for he knew they loved each other, but there was something he wasn't telling Irvine, so he dragged the boy out and hid him in one of cell-like rooms.

Emma woke, dreamy and little weak. She blinked a couple of times before looking around for Irvine, he licked her lips. Irvine...? "Irvine?" She muttered, she waited a few seconds before calling him again. Then, sadly, she noticed that only his clothes were gone. Tears fell. He left... Something caught her eyesight on the table next to her. She crawled over to take it, it was a letter, written in black ink. She opened it and saw Irvine's initials written on the top left corner. She cried when she began t o read it.

**"**_My dearest Emma...._

_Emma, this is me, Irvine, I fear I've wronged you once more. I need to pay for my crimes, to sit and suck on what I've done, and try to get better, so I may be better for you. Last night was perfect, beautiful, it made me feel...whole once more. I felt...no feel as if you're the only one who gets me enough to love me. I missed you while you were in Xeno's possession, I wanted to see you, kiss you and love you. But I can't, I must amend for what I've done. But let me say this: I will always love you Emma Madeline Figaro, I will never stop feeling the way I do for you. When I walked pass flowers, I see you, writing about them, drawing them. You are so smart and beautiful I will never forget you. When I think of the most gorges woman ever, I think 'Emma' I'm terribly sorry for what I've done to you, and for last night. I do not regret it, I love it, but I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, ever. So, this is the last thing I will ever say to you, Emma.  
Please, move on from me and try to find a better life without me, with your baby. I hope it will help with...me leaving you once more,**"**_

Emma swallowed_, why....? **----** "Emma, remember how I feel for you, and how I loved you, I meant every word. Maybe, if you haven't moved on in the future, and I'm better, we will see each other. When I'm older and wiser, wise enough to support you and your baby. But right now, I'm just a teenager, facing something teenagers aren't suppose too. Please forgive me for this, but....I must go, again...for the final time, I will say the most important words I know....Emma, I love you with all my heart, please live a happy life....._

_Irvine D. Gabbiani._**"**

Emma crumpled the paper, tears falling and dropping on the bed. She was alone... I loved you, Irvine... She hid her face in her hands and cried like never before. She fell back and cowered under the sheets, sobbing.

* * *

_Alright, first I'd like to say....this isn't the full chapter...the chapter I told you about was suppose to be with this one, but it was too big....so cut it in two, Hope you don't mind :D_

_And if there are any questions, please ask them. And don't be afiad to review and tell me what you think._


	24. Destroyed Hearts

**_Chapter XXIV_**

_**Destroyed Hearts** Part 2 0f _**_Shipped Off Like Luggage_**

**_The Ship - Cardinal_**** _Flower_**

Setzer heard Emma's light, angelic crying and opened the door, ashamed at what he had done to protect her soft heart. She looked up at him, tears causing her eyes to flare more red then normal. He sighed, walking in, he closed the door, only then noting she only had one light sheet covering her naked body. She didn't even get dressed? "Emma...please get dressed." He muttered, waiting. Emma sniffed and pulled more of the blanket over her, she stood, her legs felt numb as she plodded over to Setzer, hugging him and crying wildly. She was asking him why his son didn't like her. Setzer frowned, pulling her back, he touched her nose with his index finger. "What are you talking about? When he was leaving this morning, all he did was cry about leaving you behind, an how this hurt him so much, and how he'd kill himself." Emma swallowed, "Then why did he leave, if it hurt him so?"  
"Because...he did it for love, Em. It was his way of showing it..."  
Emma rubbed the tears away from her eyes and face, then weakly smiled. "So...he does love me?" She asked, seeing the ship master nod, she hugged him again."Will I ever get to see him again?" She asked, a bit of loneliness etched into her voice. Setzer frowned. He saw the most innocent woman before him, how could he lie to her? He couldn't, right?  
"Yeah...if you believe you will..."  
Setzer closed his eyes when she sighed and said: "I believe...If he loves me like he said, then he will return, and I'll be waiting for him, along with my baby." Emma promised, meekly as she sniffed once more, then she looked up at Setzer, "Are we there...?"  
"Aye, I'll get your things, make sure you have what you need from this room." Setzer left, leading the way. Emma turned, got dressed and looked about the room. She had wanted Irvine....but, the letter and the only clothing he left, she would take with her: It was his under tunic. She rolled it up in a crude ball, then hurried after Setzer the best she could with painful steps.

Emma gasped as Setzer stopped her in front of a beautiful cabin. The pale brown cabin had a wooden deck stretched out in front of it, half way going to the sides and back. At each end, was a mini flight of stairs, that had railing pass up it's sides, stretching and engulfing the deck that was basking in the sun. At the ends of the stairs, to the direct left of the left stair case, was a small well, then a right well to the right stair case. Seen under neath the massive deck, was a two-way door, big enough for four to five people to enter at the same time. To the right of the door, was a windows, hanging under, was a flower box, filled with tiny red and yellow flowers. The same thing was seen to the left of the door. Above the door and the deck, was two, square windows, where no clothe was kept to shield the inside of the house from the sun. The roof was tipped like a wedge at three points; The left, right and middle sides. The roofing was made of tile, with two sky windows. The actual walls of the cabin were finely made out of cut out logs. While, to the complete right of the cabin, was a large barn, built the same way. All around the house, were thousands of pine trees, breaking most of the cold air away from the cabin, it would also keep it cool in the summer time. But, two large, oak trees were in front of the house, creating a beautiful shadowing over the sides of the house. Light snow fall was sprinkled across the yard and cabin, giving it a more homey touch. She turned her head just lightly to see two trees close enough for a swing. There was. It was about foot to about two feet off the ground. The rope was thick and knotted, ready for many years of use. Setzer looked into Emma's delighted face. She was stunned by the house, and secretly, he knew she'd love it the moment he saw it being built. He knew many secrets he wished he told before it was too late. Now, he was standing here, standing besides a young lady with very hurt feelings, and would soon be hormonal as hell. When Cambyses had told Setzer, _HE and Darly_ would be the only ones to ever come visit Emma, he gave the young king crap. Soon, he gave up and drifted off to his ship to sulk. He gave Emma a light glance and sighed when he saw her crying. Why had he been the one to do this all? Emma ran over to the swing, placing her hands around the rope, she smiled. "....Who thought of this for me?"  
"Camb."  
"Ah..." She smiled, running off to the house, while Setzer thought: _My son did....he gave you that swing and the damn house! Yet I'm the one watching over you...._ He followed the excited green hair girl in the cabin and saw her running around, place to place, a wide grin on her pale, bruised face. He softly smiled. She was losing the signs of her torture and she was growing into a very beautiful young lady, just like her mother. She stopped by a large door, and pushed it open, revealing a study of some sort. Emma ran in, noting all the books...on every possible subject. _H-how did they build this house for her in such short time? _She was so enthralled by it all. She stepped in further, then noticed a note on the table. She picked it up and started to read.  
"_This is your library/school for your child. We hope you enjoy as much as we know your child will -- Camb, Cadence, and friends._" Emma smiled, dropping the note so she could see around. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.... Setzer came in, smiling. "You like it?....wait, you haven't seen the rest..."  
Emma giggled. "I can handle the searching...but..."  
"Say no more, young lass! Mister drop-off will get your bags and such," He departed when she started toward the books. Some books were made of velvet, while other were made of leather. What caught her eye, was the parchment paper books of history, math, science, biology, mythology, astronomy and more. She loved the stars, so she picked an astronomy book out and sat down, reading it.  
An hour later, she closed the book and looked around, not sure if she saw Setzer come in or not. She rose, grabbing the book, she departed into the living space, where the main house was at it's largest. She wondered around, and around, but didn't find him. She sighed when her arms began to hurt and sat down on a chair, laying her head back, she opened the book back to the spot where she stopped. Above her, the roof window shined he most beautiful and peaceful beam of light down on her, such a soothing shine. As seconds drifted into minutes, minutes into an hour, she lazily started closing her eyes, and fell asleep; the book laying limply on her chest.  
Setzer came in, carrying the last suitcase full of Emma's clothes, and a smaller suitcase full of baby clothes of any gender. He dropped them silently as possible, then searched the library; Emma was gone. He walked about and found her sleeping peacefully on a chair, a book on upon her chest. He smiled. It was such a adorable picture, he walked over and removed the book, then pickled her up, and left the living space.  
Gently, Setzer laid her upon her enormous bed and covered her up, after taking her sandals off. He left the room as quick as he came in.

Emma woke the next morning, and yawned, stretching her aching bones. She rubbed the sleep from her heavy eye lids and rose, weakly. She slipped into, what seemed to be newly placed slippers on the floor, that matched her hair, and hurried down the stairs. As she went, she looked out the windows and smiled at the beauty of the forest around her. Once she made it, she called out for Setzer, and he came, carrying six bags small enough to hold tiny rocks. "You called, princess?"  
"..A-Are you going now...?" She asked, already alone.  
Setzer sighed, "Don't worry, I'll be coming back--"  
"When?" Emma whispered, taking the bags he gave her. "Gold Gil." He answered, knowing she'd ask. "...And, every month or two..."  
Emma looked away, "What do I need with Gil? No one is here but me."  
"Nooo, wrong. We set up a trustful man, who has a wife and child here. Their farmers and growers, and hunters. They will get what you need, when you pay them the gold, they will order it on double and then it'll get to you faster, but you have to pay them....which is why Camb gave you six bags, it'll last you about three-four years."  
"Y-Years? I must be here for years?" Emma gasped. Setzer sighed. "I know it seems bad, but at least your safe." Setzer added, smiling. Emma sat the bags down. "W-What if I get sick, or..or the baby? Then what?"  
"Then the doctors will be sent."  
"How will you know!?" Emma snapped, gripping her hands. "I might die out here, or the baby!" Emma screamed.  
Setzer sighed, handing her a map. Locations were circled. He pointed to the farmers, marked as "Artnens." "That's where they are, I also circled rivers, lakes, hunting grounds, fruit locations, vegetables and such...please be safe." He grabbed his coat and walked to the door, "Oh...and I'll see you in a month."  
Setzer left Emma behind. The girl dropped the map, a terrified and lonely look on her face.


	25. It's Life Part 1

**_Chapter XXV_**

**_It's Life Part 1  
_**

_Figaro Castle/Courts_

"So, king Camb, you're getting married?" Asked Zell, with a certain mock to his tone. Camb nodded, "Yes...no, it depends on Cadence, and if she says yes."  
"I hope so, we need a queen, can't wait like uncle Edgar did." Zell commented, adding. "And my father."  
Cambyses smiled fondly. "Hopefully, my relationship will end up like my parents, they love each other more then life itself." Camb pulled out a black box and opened it, revealing a ring with an enormous sized diamond. "You think she'll like it?"  
"Like? Like!? More like love!" Zell joked, sitting besides his cousin. "...Besides, it's been, what....five months?" Camb wasn't telling him that they were together the night his sister got raped. That's when they actually started dating.....  
Cambyses made a soft expression. "Yes, it has, hasn't it?"_ Five months since I saw you Emma....I wonder...._  
Zell yawned. "So, when are you going to do this thing?"  
"Tonight, it is her birthday. April will always have a certain charm over me." Camb stated thoroughly. He stood, fixed his crimson and black cape, then said goodbye to his cousin, and left the dining rooms facing the courts.  
Cambyses closed the door behind him, and walked down the flight of steep steps. At the end, was two pillars on each side, complimented by a long, narrow red carpet stretching out in front of him, leading to a bookshelf. He made his way to the books, looking around before he pulled a book out. The shelf creaked open, then revealed a hidden door. He entered and closed it behind him, hearing the shelf go back in it's place. The new set of stairs were long and wide, easy for climbing. He had designed this room when he reached the age of...some command. Now, he stuffed it will all his belongings that he wasn't suppose to have anymore....even illegal stuff. He moved a jar and a box, finding a dusty frame. He blew the dust off and smiled at the image. The soft features of a seven year old green haired girl appeared from behind the dust. Cambyses sat down, looking deeply into the image of his sister, his best friend. Emma....I miss you so much. He felt tears build up and wiped them away quickly. I'm a man! Men don't cry! Get ahold of yourself....He sniffed and gave the picture of Emma one last search, then he sighed and sat it on the table. He missed his sister so much, maybe he could set up a visit. I wonder how much she has grown...I already missed two an half years.... He made his way back.  
That night, Cambyses had been told Cadence couldn't go, because she was sick. When he arrived by her side, the doctors told her that she was ill...for reasons they didn't know of. Plus, she knew something she wasn't telling them, so he'd ask. He sat, watching her face. "Cadence....what aren't you telling us...me?" He asked, tenderly. "Camb...please I don't want tot fight..."  
"For?" He asked, arching his brows. "I don't want you to leave me." She whispered, sad. Cambyses took her hand swiftly. "I'd never Cadence....I...I love you." He pulled out the box. "I love you Cadence Mallory Cole, please do me the honor of becoming my wife....my queen." Cadence frowned, but it was a happy frown. A confused one. "W-wha....you know, don't you?" He frowned. Cadence went on. "How long did you know...?"  
"Know..." He smiled, it would trick her into telling. "For a while now...." He muttered. Cadence growled. "So your marrying me because I'm pregnant!?" Cambyses gasped, jumping up. "P-Pregant! You're pregnant!?" She nodded. "You didn't know." He smiled. "No...not at all...this, is such great news!"  
"How? I'm only in my twenties...." She looked away, Camb grabbed her hands. "Say yes to my proposal, Cadence. I love you, and I'll love your...our baby as much as I do you. Say yes, and we will be a family...Please?" She smiled, hugging him as she kissed him. "Yes, I'll do it."  
Cambyses kissed her again and asked. "How long?"  
"....Six months."  
"Thanks gods, it's almost here!" He joyfully said, hugging his new wife.

Emma threw up in a bag, holding her head in her hands as the morning sickness came again. She felt light headed and very tired; but mostly hungry. Her stomach craved food almost most of the time, when she wasn't asleep that is. She made her way to the kitchen, making some oatmeal; which was the only breakfast she could somewhat cook. She mostly ate bread, donuts, cold wheat cereal and such. She ate the first spoon of oatmeal and sighed. The circle lump on her stomach pained whenever she was eating food, as if she had been starving her entire life. Is this what her mother went through three times? She finished her food and felt her stomach. It was so round....She went off to her bedroom to sleep off most of her languid and pain.

"King Cambyses, they have attacked the Netherlands down south! Near Mobliz!" Yelled his chancellor. Camb growled. They final show their faces, huh!? "Alright send out my forces, I want them stopped!" - Three days later....  
"Sir...I'm so sorry, the forces were destroyed by some force...it was black!"  
Cambyses gasped....No...not magic. They can't have magic...they can't. Unless....Espers.


	26. It's Life Part 2

**_Chapter XXV_**

**_It's Life Part 2  
_**

"Sire, yet another defeat by Eirland. What shall we do?"  
It has been three months...and Xeno's sons -- _Luke and Cody_ -- had been attacking cities, towns and villages relentlessly. He had tried and tried to help people, but it didn't help. All around him, people dropped like flies. Some explained that the monsters came in different colors, sizes, and shapes. Some even looked human. Cambyses had no idea what to do at all. His wedding had only ended three days ago, and on his honey moon, he hears this....It was two months ago when he found out Cadence was pregnant. So much for the condom he used.... But he was glad, because he only had one month to go..But Emma, she had two months to go....He found out that Relm and Gau were going to have a second baby, and that was only a few days from now. The new packed would soon be here in Gaia, and it was Cambyses and king Gau's duty to bring peace as soon as possible. When Cyan had passed away, he left it all to his adoptive son, Gau, who became king twelve years ago. Poor Cyan lived to 81. Cyan shared Gau with Sabin, who, was also the boy's father. A few years after Kefka had died, they found his father, but he was insane and wanted nothing to do with the boy. Now, king Gau and king Cambyses have to work together to save the ones they love, and their family. Now, Camb, Gau and Emma were going to have babies very soon. Maybe, when things cleared up, they could all grow up together...maybe. But, as he turned to hand the chancellor the orders on parchment paper, the doors swung open and his father, mother and brother came, Cloud behind him. "Son....Gau's baby has been born," Said his father, a little joyed. Camb smiled. "Really? What sex?"  
Terra grinned, as if it were her baby. "Boy!" Camb asked if he had a name yet, and this time, Cloud spoke. "Kronos." Cloud came up to Camb, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Relm asked if they could name him after her father's middle name." He added, a little dryness to it. Cambyses nodded, "Tell them....I wish them luck, and that Kronos has a very powerful, smart name. He has my blessings."  
Edgar lightly beamed at his son's proud pose and strong, noble words. He was a king born. Then Edgar thought that his son was this way because of Terra's superb kind nature. His kind kids didn't come from him. How could his children be so...perfect?

Emma wobbled down the stairs, her eight month pregnancy heavy on her frail figure. It has been eight months since she last saw any of her family or friends. The only company she had, was the farmers and the once a month visit from Setzer and Darly. She sighed when she finally met the end of the stairs, her breathing heavy and shallow from the flight of many burdens. Over the eight months, the baby room grew dusty, and she began to clean it every two days. She just finished the job, when she made it into the living space --where she sat books for reading so she wouldn't have to move so much -- and her stomach started to pain; the baby was kicking yet again. She sat, picking a book up, she read it aloud for her baby. It was a myth about many gos and goddesses, whom she loved a lot. As she read on, the kicking got worse, till she was forced to sit as straight as possible. Soon, pain flooded over her and she withered in the chair, trying to sooth the baby in her. She rose, "Please stop..your hurting me...stop it!" She screamed. Then, suddenly, she felt it. Water running down her legs, splashing on the floor. She gasped. Setzer had told her when women's water broke, they gave birth. She became startled and went straight to the birthing bed Setzer provided for her. Emma knew that Setzer would be coming today, and that is takes a while for the baby to come. Emma screamed when another bolt of pain rushed through her bones. The baby was early by a full month, how? As she pushed and pushed, she heard faint voices. She smiled wrly. It was Setzer and Darly. Thank...gods. She mustered up enough strength to call one name: "S-Setzer...!"  
Then, as her eye lids drifted shut from the shock and pain, she saw his figure coming through the door, along with Darly. Baby screams were the last sound she heard....

**_Next Morning.....--...._**"Aren't you the most adorable baby I've ever seen!" Darly smiled as she kissed the babe's tummy. Setzer laughed, "It's not our's Darly."  
"I know that..." She muttered, kissing the baby's cheeks. They heard a light sneeze and turned. Emma was waking up; her eyes were lightly open. "S-Setzer?"  
"Aye, Em. How are you?" He asked, a little softer then needed. Emma sighed. "My...back hurts...and..." She blushed, shaking her head weakly. "And my chest..."  
Darly smiled as she came over, the baby in her arms. "You'll be fine. Here, take your baby...."  
Emma gasped, slowly reaching out to her baby, she held it close. The pink blanket held the baby girl inside, keeping it warm. Emma's lip fumbled when she saw the hair color. The baby's hair was blond, with hints of her green hued hair. The baby girl's eyes were gray. She blinked, I-Irvine.....? The baby was his....how? Xeno was green eyed, blond hair, so were his sons...that day. It must be Irvine's! Emma looked up at Setzer and Darly. "It's...--"  
"Irvines." They both said, smiling. "You should be glad."  
"I...I am."  
"Then the beautiful baby deserves a name." Said Darly, laughing. Emma looked into the baby girl's eyes. "....How about...Holly Amelia Molly Figaro?"  
Darly beamed, while Setzer chuckled. "I think it's a pretty name," Said the man, "Beautiful." Muttered Darly. Emma frowned. "We will have to tell him...won't we?"  
Setzer gripped his hands. "We will....tell him and see what he does."  
"Thanks," She yawned, her eyes drifting shut.

"King Cambyses, Setzer is here from his vistor from Emma."  
What? He's never come here before. Why now!? I told him not to! "Bring him in," Part of him....no, most of him was happy for it. Setzer came in, a slight smile appearing on his face. He sat down next to the young king, and sighed. "Emma gave birth three days ago. It took me a while to get here, she got real sick after. Darly is with her right now..."  
Cambyses could barely breathe. "How is she? How is the baby?"  
"She, by what the doctors say, should recover finely. And for the baby...she," Camb grinned. A girl! Yes! "Holly Amelia Molly Figaro, should be fine as well. She was diagnose with some allergies and the doctors say that she'll be shorter, and just a little more weak then others, but in all, very, very well."  
Camb sighed, very calm and relaxed now. "How is my sister...emotionally?" Asked the worried brother. Setzer took a picture out, it was of a sleeping Emma, who drifted off into sleep after feeding Holly, who was laying peacefully on her chest. Camb weakly swallowed. "I hate Xeno and his children...." He growled. "C-Can I have this?" Setzer gave it to him. "Listen, just because the kid's Xeno's or his sons', doesn't make the poor girl evil, right?"  
"I...I guess so. No, I know so. So, Holly, does she scream a lot?" Cambyses heard a hard chuckle and smiled. "Aye, she is the loudest baby I've ever heard before....How's Cadence?"  
Cambyses coughed, leaning back. "She's been in Labor pains. She might give birth any moment. They say the baby is a boy."  
"A boy? Hm...great news, kingy." What Setzer wasn' telling Cambyses or anyone else, was that he and Darly agreed not to tell that Holly was Irvine's baby. It would be safer, he told himself and his wife, if no one else knew about it. I don't believe Irvine loves Emma, she was hurt by him way to much.

**_Three weeks later..._**

"Camb! Camb!" Yelled Cloud, running in, seeing the king with his wife, and there son, Arthur Maximilian Thanatos Figaro. His hair was dark brown like Locke and Cadence, while his eyes were blue. His resembled his mother a little but more then his father. Cambyses had a maid put Arthur in his room, while he and his wife stood infront of Cloud. "What is it?"  
"Eirland...it's...it's..." He swallowed. "Floating!"  
Cambyses gasped, as did Cadence. "What!?"  
Cloud pulled a map out of Gaia, and pointed to the area around Figaro. "Eirland is floating right next to South Figaro, and moving toward the castle!"  
Camb gripped his hands, turning to Cadence. "You need to leave with Setzer, go straight to Emma's house. Stay there!"  
"What!? I'm not going, I won't leave without you." She whispered, hugging him. Cambyses kissed her tenderly. "Please go....I won't be able to do anything if you and Arthur are here."  
Cadence frowned, leaning her head against his chest. "Alright...I'll go, but you must promise you'll be okay."  
"I will. Get going." He frowned as she ran off to Arthur's room, getting some things before she left Figaro. He'd send his little brother, mother and father to Doma, where he knew they'd be safe. He turned to Cloud, "Get the chancellor and Cadence's parents. Send them to Doma. I want this settled this time."  
"Got it," Cloud bolted off in a hurry.  
Late that night, while the kingdom was evacuated underground to the secret castle under Figaro no one else knew about, he saw the faint bulky blotch mark appearing in the east sky. It would be a little longer till it attacked the castle. He knew, that if they could make a chunk of Eirland float, then they must have some power he didn't know of. He sighed, dressing in his armor, he was glad to know that his family and friends were dropped off safely. Now, he'd do his part and keep Figaro safe from attacks. For his father....for Emma. He'd kill them. Would he live another day to see his son grow up and take the throne, would he live another day to say he loved him and Cadence, or his sister? He didn't know, but he'd fight like hell!


	27. Broken Down

_**Chapter XXVII**_

_**Broken Down**_

_Cabin Fever_

Emma laughed, picking Holly up and holding her above her head. Holly made gargling sounds as her mother twirled her around in circles. She had dressed Holly in a little pink dress, with little blue socks. Holly's gray eyes were locked on her mother as she lowered her and kissed her on the head, rocking her back and forth. Humming to her baby, Emma heard knocking on the door. She rose, laying Holly in her crib, she hurried to the door. "I'm coming!" She opened the door, thinking: Setzer. But, it was Cadence, Setzer, Darly, and a little baby in Cadence's arms. "Emma?" She whispered.  
Emma was frozen. "C-Cadence?"  
"Hey....this is so sudden, but...we have to stay here...Figaro is under attack, and we had to evacuate everyone." The queen asked, sad. Emma nodded quickly, letting them in. When Cadence gave Arthur to Darly, Emma hugged her tightly, crying. "I missed you so much Cadence!" She cried, breaking down in complete tears. "Please don't leave me...I'm so alone...please?"  
Cadence hugged Emma back. She had been through so much...the poor girl. "I...I promise I won't."  
"T-Thank you...." She whispered, then she pulled away, wiping tears away. ".....You wanna see Holly?"  
Cadence smiled when she was handed Holly, the baby girl with a very small frame. Her gray eyes reminded her of someone....she knew of. "Emma...she's so beautiful."  
Emma blinked, "R-Really? Your baby--"  
"Arthur." Cadence added, letting the other mother continue. "...Arthur...he is very cute...and, um handsome." Emma showed Cadence where Holly liked to sleep; in the sun room, library, and in the backyard, where she'd hold Holly in the hammock. Cadence chuckled. "You must love this house."  
"No, not when there isn't people here to talk with...at least at Eirland I could see people...they might have hated me, but they let me speak to keep me sane." Emma muttered, light tears coming. Cadence sighed. She'd never really know how tough it was for Emma....she didn't think anyone would. Cadence comforted Emma, "...You still have people to love an talk to, Emma. It's just not safe to leave this place at all. Not yet."  
Emma sat down, holding Holly while Cadence held Arthur. "...Tell me...how is...Irvine?"  
Cadence frowned. "Didn't Setzer tell you? Irvine disappeared a month after you left Figaro."  
"W-What?"  
"Yeah...they think he died. He got angry for something Setzer said or did, then took a boat to a island...it crashed and they never found him or his body.....I'm so sorry Emma..."  
Emma felt everything she knew and loved melt away as her heart exploded. The one man she loved died. Now she was alone....how could she live through this?

Fire consumed the Figaro as Eirland floated directly above Figaro. Cambyses sliced through a man's neck as he turned to give orders to his squad of men. It has been going on for eight hours, and now, he lost most of his army to the floating island. Then, with a burst of light, two figures flew from the light. As the two landed with a soft thud, Cambyses knew who they were. Luke and Cody.  
Luke was changed dramatically; he looked like a dragon, with a tail that split in two, while Cody resembled a griffin. Camb's eyes went wide. They looked like monsters...like Emma did. Luke locked eyes with Cambyses, then smiled. "Ah," His voice was dark and deep, "It's little miss Crimson's brother."  
Camb gripped his hands. "I don't care what you are now, I will kill you!"  
"With?" Asked Luke, with a light shrug. "I hold so much power.....I'll make you all pay for killing my father!" Luke snapped his fingers and chunks of Figaro started to rip from the ground and walls, circling over head. Camb jumped back, trying to escape the falling rocks and stones. Luke laughed, pointing to the rest of Figaro, he yelled. "Cody, search her out!"  
Cambyses knew who he was talking about and fled towards the halls were his had his weapons. He grabbed a crossbow with iron arrows, then shot them at Luke, who deflected them easily. He called upon secret spells that struck pass Camb's head, sizzling just pass him and destroying the walls. Cambyses gasped, running as he tried to think of a better plan. He heard Luke's laughter.  
"HAHAHAH! You can't run! I'll kill you and find your sister! I have powers so great, I could crush you without speaking!"  
Camb stopped, turning, his eye brows arched. "Then why don't you do it!?"  
Luke smiled. "I wouldn't find your sister that way....would I? Plus...she'll listen to me better if I have a life to threaten." Luke stated, flying towards him, about a foot away. Cambyses growled. If he knew about Holly....Emma and Holly would be in great danger. "I'll never tell you!"  
"Oh? What about Brendan at Doma? You didn't think I wouldn't send men over, did you?"  
The Figaro king became crushed. N-No..... "Leave them out of this!" He snapped, but Luke threw Cambyses into the wall. "I can easily rip the info from your mind, but I need you alive!" Said Luke, a bit disappointed. "I will only keep you alive if I find your sister...keep that in mind next time you think of your son and wife."  
Cambyses fell backwards, startled. "W-What?"  
"I don't know where they are...but, it will be sad when they lose a father and husband, won't it?" He sighed, crossing his arms. "So....?"  
"Never. Kill me, I don't care."  
"As you wish!" A bolt of lighting came, almost striking Cambyses in the skull... But, at the last second, Camb was thrown away. Looking up, the king noticed a man in black armor, a giant sword hung from his back. A helmet shaped like a lion's face hid his face. His gloved hands were gripped firmly around a dagger. Luke laughed, "Pitiful mortal; who do you think you are!?"  
Throwing the dagger at Luke, the armored man rushed up and muttered a spell at Cambyses. The last thing he saw was the armored man dragging him off.

Being thrown into a large room, full of scared people, Cambyses weakly looked about and noted that they were his people. Awed by the stranger's help, he turned to him.  
"Who are you?"  
In a low, musky voice, he answered. "Zephyr."  
Camb blinked. "Z-Zephyr? Like the god?"  
"Precisely." He muttered, looking away. "I shall leave now."  
"No. Wait....why did you help me?"  
"You are a king, with a castle full of pretty women and gil. Why wouldn't I help you?" He refilled his dagger sheath while he talked. "I expect payment."  
"Then tell me: Who you are really, under neath your disguise?"  
"I'm a free wind; I walk the path on which my feet steps. Nothing or any one controls me, nor do I have someone to tie me down with."  
Cambyses growled, shoving Zephyr back. "God dammit! He could kill my family! Why did you interfere!?"  
"I did what I had to," He pushed the king away, "Assign me many tasks...and I shall do them for one purpose; Gil and women." Murmured the armored wind. Cambyses licked his lips.  
"Fine....go to Doma, get my family moved to...to..." He got a map from one of the guards and pointed to Emma's cabin. "Go here." He also gave him the path to Setzer's alter ship -- Demion, the guiding passion. Zephyr frowned under his mask. "And will I do when I get your family?"  
"Leave them at Emma's....also, stay there and protect them all, especially Emma and my wife and child. Understand?"  
Zephyr nodded, rolling the map up. "What should I tell them if they don't believe me?"  
Cambyses gave him a coin in which his father gave him, then promised the man gold and women for the rest of his life if he did as he was told. Zephyr smiled, his red eyes watching the king. "I will get to pick the woman, right? No matter the age, health, strength, power or wealth?"  
"Yes. You may have as many as you wish, as my word as a king." Camb promised, "I will stay here and guide my people through the tunnels till they get to the Ancient Castle. Tell them that..."  
"Then I'm off," With that, Zephyr muttered another spell and disappeared in blue smoke.

---

"D-Dead? How!?" Emma screamed, terrified.  
Cadence sighed, taking her hand. "Emma....he was upset because of what you said to him...."  
"W-what did I say?" Her eyes sank to her hands. She was questioning herself...badly.  
"Setzer told Irvine the night he came back that you said you hated him and that you never want to see him again...."  
"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Emma screamed, she suddenly turned her head to glare at Setzer. Who sat by his wife and Arthur. "He lied!" _How could he lie like that....? I love Irvine...._  
"C-Cadence....Holly is Irvine's...." She wept.  
Cadence gasped. "W-What!?"

* * *

More later...There is way more to this chapter...but later...later..


	28. Final Disappointment

**_Chapter XXVIII_**

_Final Disappointment  
_

Zephyr ordered the men and women, child and elders on the ship as he waited for the king and queen -- and their kid -- to make it on before taking off. As he gave the king and queen the coin, he sighed. These people were slow and he hated it. They took way to much time getting on, then they should have. But, his payer wouldn't be too happy if forced the his family on the ship faster then need be. He puffed a angry breath, and waited. The old king stopped and turned. "My son..." He whispered, a bit shaken. "He sent you?"  
"Aye. I am to take you to Emma's house....whoever that is."  
Edgar froze._ E-Emma? My Emma? _"Emma?"  
"Aye, that is what I was told. Is there a problem?"  
Edgar smiled, shaking his head. "No...I...she disappeared almost a year ago from Figaro, that's all." Edgar rubbed his neck, "Do you know...if-if she has a baby?"  
"From the crew, yes. They said she has a baby, don't know anything else." He gently pushed the king, "Go on. We'll be there in a few hours."  
Edgar hurried in, running as fast as possible to keep up with his wife and Gau's family. Zephyr closed the iron door and went to drive the airship.

Emma put Holly in her crib and sat down besides her, in a rocking chair. Her eyes were filled with tears from what she heard. Setzer had told Irvine that she said she hated him. The last thing Irvine ever heard about her....how could she live with herself now? She strove for his love, and final got it, then Setzer lied. Why would he do this? She wiped her tears away and glanced at Holly, who had peaceful, sleepy eyes. Now she was alone, and her pure, baby girl. She heard dull airship sounds and stood weakly, walking to the window, she looked through it.  
In the sky, was a black dot, quickly gaining up on her cabin. She arched her brows and gripped her hands.

Zephyr helped a little girl down, then jumped off the side of the airship, landing with a thud, he shook his head and rolled his shoulder blades, then he fixed his black cape and waited for the king and queen. As Terra came down, she noticed a green haired girl watching angrily at the threshold of the cabin. She looked angry. Terra gasped, and ran forward. "Emma!"  
Emma turned, and ran away. Terra stopped, her breathing quick. "Emma...what's wrong--" The old queen suddenly remembered what was said in Figaro, in Emma's hospital room. Tears rolled up and fell down her cheeks. Would her only daughter hate her? O, how could she have said such things!? Was her love for Edgar blinding her daughter's needs and feelings? Was she that stupid to realize Emma's pain, the pain Edgar caused her? She started to sob, feeling Edgar's hands touch her shoulders and pull her into a hug.  
Emma ran and ran, until she was lost in the strange, misty woods around her cabin. The mist had left dew and light water on her face and clothes. She turned, huffing and puffing, looking for any followers. She fell down and started to hyperventilate. Why was everyone she knew and loved, coming to her cabin? Like she invited them! She held her face in her hands and gripped her scalp. Everything was getting worse by the second....She..she could end everything right now! She could kill herself! But wait...what about Holly? Surely someone would take care of her....  
She looked up and glared at her hands, as if they weren't her's. She searched the ground for a sharp rock and held it tightly, trying to give herself the strength to do what she wanted. As she rose her hand to impale it upon her wrist and artery, she heard a man's voice. "That isn't the answer."  
She dropped the rock and looked behind her. It was the armored man, he spoke again. "...You have a daughter, don't you? Then why do this? You'll make her life even worse."  
"S-Shut up! You don't know anything!" She shouted, her red eyes flaring even darker. Zephyr stepped back, a bit frightened. "I don't? I know that you feel pain for something you couldn't stop, nor control. Something that was caused by someone else."  
"W-Wrong....this mess was made by me...I had to push my father into letting me go to the stupid dance with Luke!" Emma barked, searching for the rock again. Zephyr walked over, grabbed her by the arm, and lifted her straight. "Get ahold of yourself, you idiot!" He slapped her across the face. Emma gasped, falling backward, she stared wide eye at him. The armored man sighed, leaning down. "A Cambyses told me to keep you safe...from anything and everything." _I don't want too help children though....._  
Emma's eyes went wide. "Cambyses? He told you that?"  
"Yeah....he gave me a two-headed coin..." Zephyr threw it to her, she caught it and smiled._ Brother...._ "..Listen, you don't have to listen to my orders; do as you want, but now you'll be messing up a lot of lives." He stated, gloomy. Emma frowned, swallowing, she stood, rubbing her teary eyes. "T-Thank you..."  
"You're welcome," He gave her a long stare, and sighed. "....Let's head back; they must be worried, especially that little baby." He whispered, helping her get back to the cabin.

Terra looked up from where she was sitting, and saw Emma being led back with Zephyr. By the look in his eyes, he seemed tired and hungry for food. Emma's hand was lightly clutched in his, as he pulled her after him gently. Terra noticed the tears in her eyes and growled, getting up, she ripped away from Edgar's hand and ran after them.  
"What did you do to her!?" Terra screamed, shoving Zephyr away from Emma, who tried to get away from Edgar, who had followed Terra over. Edgar was holding Emma by her arms, holding her back from Zephyr, encase he hurt her. Emma bit her father's hand and got away, "He didn't do anything!" She snapped, her parents turned to look at her. Emma muttered and ran into the house. Zephyr stood, dusting himself off, he rolled his shoulders. "There was no need for that, Mrs. Figaro."  
Terra blushed. "I'm..I'm sorry...." She apologized, her face redden terribly. Edgar mumbled a sorry as well, good thing everyone else was in the house. Gau had sent Doma's people underground, like Cambyses did. Zephyr sighed. "It is alright. I expect an even bigger pay now..." Zephyr saw Terra's sad eyes, "Would you like me to get her to talk to you? Free of charge..."  
Terra smiled, nodding. "Please! I'll do and pay anything, I promise!" Edgar gripped Terra's hand, "Don't say that!"  
Zephyr chuckled. "Alright...fine. No need, kingie. I won't take..." He looked at Terra and smiled. "Your wife, although she is very pretty." He purred, kissing her hand, Terra giggled like she did during her journeys. Edgar hissed and took Terra away, but not before she could say. "Thank you master Zephyr!"

Emma's door was knocked on three times when she began to feed Holly. She flushed and tried to get Holly away, but it was too late, Zephyr came in. His mask still on. When he saw what was going on, he smiled under his mask. "Well..."  
Emma's eyes flared, she pulled a blanket in front of herself. "Get out!"  
"And miss....something so great? Actually, I came to talk with you...." Zephyr once again smiled, rubbing his neck. He stepped in and closed the door, "...I've talked with your father--"  
"Leave." She muttered, holding Holly close as she changed her gaze back to her baby, rocking her back and forth as she fed her. The blanket concealed her nude chest from Zephyr as he sat down on a chair besides her, watching her through his helmet. "No, I don't think I shall." He saw her crossed expression and frowned slightly. _....Women._ "...As I was saying, I was talking with your fa--" He searched for a better word, one that wouldn't anger her so. "...Edgar, when his wife came to me...she misses you."  
"I don't care...."  
"I think you do, princess. See, you want your little girl to grow up with at least grandparents, since she lost her father in all."  
Emma gripped her hands. "Don't talk about him as if you care!"  
Zephyr drummed his fingers on the chair's arms. "I suppose you hate all that disagree with what you're doing, don't you? Well, I happened to know your...man."  
Emma's eyes dropped, her expression softened as her lips trembled. "You did?"  
_Did? Oh..Yeah, right, he died. Crap._ "Aye, he was a good fighter. When I met him around Arness seas, he challenged me for a boat to sail to some Eirland island...He was a true fighter, He won, but either way it was fun; a thrill. We became friends...and in truth....we were before. See, I'm an old friend he came too in a crisis. When I denied him a boat, he challenged me. He knew I couldn't resist a good battle." Zephyr itched his shoulder, a bit uncomfortable talking...like a woman. Emma teared a little, but looked away when Holly started to cry. She quickly picked the babe up and shushed her, rocking her, she helped the baby girl burp over her shoulder; she went silent as she grew increasingly tired. Emma looked up once more, a bit shamed at how she acted towards this stranger. Where did her manners go? "I'm sorry how I acted towards you...please forgive me."  
He grinned, luckily she couldn't see. _It's fine, cutie._ "All is fine, milady of high virtue. I simply came to at least tell you you're mother's side of the story. She said..that what she said in Figaro was just out of...of emotions. She felt as if," _Damn it! What was his name again? Aze? Dexo? Xeno? Yes, that was it!_ "Xeno changed her daughter into a uncaring woman. But, she realized that you hadn't changed, but you were hurt...hurt by your father, and she understands that. But she misses you a lot."_ Shit, I sound like a lady! I hate this emotional crap!_  
Emma sighed. "She..will never understand me, or anything that has happened to me. She will never understand what I went through these past years...the pain..the hurt.." _The loss,_ she thought as she pulled her yellow silk sundress' straps back over her shoulders, so her breasts weren't exposed....to Zephyr. She stood, keeping a wry eye on Zephyr as she put Holly in her crib, she kissed the baby on her head and turned, swallowing. "You knew...Irvine, right? C-Can you tell me more about him....please?"  
"Why should I?" She made a stunned face, with a gut swirling sadness. Emma blinked, glancing down, she started to fiddle with her dress. "Ah..uh, um....You...you don't have to tell -- say anything. I didn't mean...." She took a breath. "I didn't mean to ask, I'm sorry." She felt ashamed. Her cheeks began to color a light shade of pink as she stuttered and stumbled to turn away from his scrutiny. Zephyr felt a tingle of chuckles threatening to break free. She was adorable....and way too young for him. _Get ahold of yourself....you know why you can't have her!_ He stood, sighing. "I can't tell you...because it'll hurt you more then you know. You'll be reminded of what you lost, and I won't be the one to tear the hole back open." Zephyr said as he stretched. "Now...you give what I told you some thinking....maybe you'll find something out about your mother you never knew...." He muttered a goodbye and left the room, silently so he didn't wake Holly. He heard Emma's soft voice as he walked down the hall.

**--** _Two Months Later, Ancient Castle Caves_ **--**

"Firaga!" Fire engulfed the sides of the narrow cave as Cambyses ran, full armor on. His just escaped an entire army, but now, he had Cody following him. He knew if he could get back into the grounds of the Ancient Castle, Cody's powers would be dulled; leaving him defenseless against Camb's anger. He was so close, he could smell the fires his men had started. Just a few more....just a bit more running and soon he'd kill Cody. It had been two months since he sent Zephyr to protect his family and friends. Two months since he last saw Cadence and Arthur. He missed their faces so much, to hold them...he kept this in his head as he ran and ran, dodging fire. He turned, and noticed that Cody was just sitting there, snarling. "I'm not stupid, I can feel the energy drop!"  
Cambyses smiled. "Oh, afraid then? To fight me like a real man?" He asked, calmly. Cody laughed. "I love fighting wrong...especially when it's with your sister."  
Cambyses gripped his hands. If he knew a stronger spell then fire, Cody would be dead right now. But he was forced to hide like a chicken while his kingdom was taken over and ruled by Luke and Cody....how could the gods let this happen? How? Cody smiled as he leaned against the underground cave walls. "It's alright really, if we can't kill you people in there...Luke and I, have our eyes set on something more....important. Like Emma." He chuckled at Cambyses' startled face. "We've finally scanned the islands, lands, forests, caves, water, houses, cities and such alike. When, we hear of this farmer. Yes, a farmer who sells goods to a lonely green haired mother up in the deepest mountains....with a darling baby girl." Cody whispered, laughing evily.  
Cambyses' eyes went wide. They found her...No! "You leave them alone! This is between us."  
"Us? No, this was between me, Luke, our father, Sherra and little Emma. We also found out mother is in there with you? With my little sister Emily? Are they well?" He seemed emotional about his mother and sister. As if he really cared...it was strange to Camb. "Please....leave them alone. Please?"  
Cody chuckled, charging a fire beam. "We leave today....actually, we were leaving right when you attacked. Sadly, my brother is already on the move as we speak. It won't be long until he's there, killing everyone but Emma." Cody gripped the fire as Cambyses stepped out of the line of safeness. "Aha!" Cody threw the fire. The red ball of terror was inches away when Cambyses was pushed. This seemed so familiar. Camb was in the safe zone, when he looked about. He gasped. A dark blond haired man stood, his shocking gray eyes were locked on Cody, his hands were glowing dark black as he watched Cody's eyes. The boy was scared senseless. _Irvine! He's alive!_ Then he spoke, "Get out of here Cody, before I kill you...for your sake, you best hope Luke doesn't hurt anyone." Irvine growled, sending Cody off; he was whimpering like a baby. Irvine sighed, turning to look down at Camb. "Let's go. I have _CardinalFlower_. If we hurry, we can make to Emma's cabin..."  
Cambyses nodded, putting aside the burning questions he had for him. Like how he received magic when only his mother, Celes' family, and Relm's family could use it. Then as they were making there way down the halls, Camb noted a glowing gray sword on Irvine's left hip, then he heard him ask. "So....how is Emma?"

Emma faintly smiled when she picked Holly up, carrying her into the living space. For some strange reason, Holly grew on Cadence a lot, especially Arthur. Emma sorta thought of them as siblings, but she knew it had no reason whatso ever. She handed Holly to Cadence and sat down, sighing when the baby started to giggle. It was good not to have too much of the baby...she felt a little free. She leaned back and closed her eyes. When, she heard Cadence's voice. "So.....you and....Zephyr....?"  
Emma opened her eyes and glared at her best friend. _What?_ "You think...? No, I love Irvine, and I always will."  
"Even if he's gone?"  
"Even then."  
Cadence blinked, "That's wrong, Emma, you need someone to hold you at night," As Cadence went on for what Emma needed, the mother grew sick of it. She knew what she needed, and she needed Irvine. But Setzer messed that up, which ended up killing him. Cadence had no right to tell Emma was she needed and didn't need. Emma had it, then lost it, something the queen would never understand. She looked away. Cadence smiled, "So...you're trying to tell me, that the chats you guys have been having in the woods over the past two months don't mean anything at all? Aren't you even a little interested?" The queen asked, seeing a faint line of blush appear under Emma's eyes. "I knew it!"  
"Shut up Cadence...I don't like him. I love Ir-"  
"Irvine. I know. But you deserve another shot at love, don't you? You're almost twenty! Get some--" Cadence was cut off by the thud of airship propellers. She grew worried, as did Emma, and put Holly and Arthur in their cribs. Running outside, they saw a massive ship coming their way. Flying besides it, was Luke. Emma gasped, her face turning pale. They found her...them! She ran back in screaming the news so everything would started to run, Emma went to get Holly, as did Cadence to Arthur. The two mothers hurried into the forest with the small mob of close friends and family members. Somewhere in the crowd, she saw her mother and father screaming for Brendan. Emma stopped, putting aside her anger towards them, she gave Holly to Cadence. Telling her to keep her baby safe no matter what, Emma hurried to her parents. "Mom, what's wrong? Where's Brendan?" Emma asked, terrified. Terra turned, wide eye. "He's gone! I can't find him!"  
Emma swallowed, "Alright, go, I'll get him. Cadence knows where the cells are, follow her, I'll meet up later..."  
Edgar frowned, while Terra hugged Emma tightly. It took the older mother to speak, but she smiled tenderly. "I love you Emma...Please be careful...." Emma slightly smiled at her mother, she hugged her back, whispering. "I promise..." Right then, Terra knew the relationship between them as getting better, and she was so glad for it. Now for Edgar....

Emma ran through the house, screaming her brother's name. She called three times before searching rooms. Brendan was gone....She pushed the door open to his room and started to breath harder. Her brother wasn't even in the house. What if he had left with the crowd? She turned and tried to get out of the house before Luke came in. Emma's hand lightly wrapped around the doorknob, she turned it and felt a chilly gust of wind send her into a suspicious stance. She opened the door and stopped when she heard a voice; it was dark, yet very light, and despite herself, it was handsome. She knew exactly who it was....Luke. "You seem a little distraught, Emma honey."  
Her eyes closed as her hand fell from the doorknob. Luke sighed, "I've missed waking up to you," He grinned as he came closer, his wings swiftly tucked in so he could excess the hall better, which ultimately faced outside. Emma licked her lips...she was free of him, but now, he was here, again. She tried to speak, but her voice seemed to shallow and meek. Luke smiled as he laid a hand on her back, she shivered terribly. "I've missed touching you...like this, and more." He whispered against her hair as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Come -- let's leave here, and start our life as king and queen of the world...We could rule this world like masters! Emma -- Crimson -- we...we could make our own family." Luke muttered, trying to convince her to coming with him. She gripped her hands. "...I don't have a choice. I never will...."  
"Ah, but that's the beauty of it! See, I will still keep you in line, after all, you're a woman." He reached in to kiss her neck, she cringed, tears building up. She turned suddenly and shoved him away, slapping him across the face, as if that was enough to stop him in his tracks. A gleam of anger snapped in his eyes as his hands curled into fists. He calmed -- reluctantly. "I'll...see past that slip-up woman. Now, let's get your baby and leave. I have much to do--"  
"No!" She growled, her red eyes straining not to cry, especially in front of him, Luke. "I'm not going near you, nor will I give you my baby." She hissed, her heart beat increasing fast then ever as she feared for her life, for Holly's pure, little soul. Luke swallowed back his pride, "Alright, fine, if it makes you happy, I'll let you have power! Come on, I want you! I want Holly! Let's be a family...come now, you had a crush on me three years ago, remember? Let that take charge again, move with me Emma." He smiled sickly. "I killed Ginger, even the rest of them! Please, what more do I have to do to show you my feelings?" He asked, annoyed on how hard this was becoming for him. Emma snorted, she started to grind her teeth together in pure hate. "How dare you do this! You...you torture me for months, then you expect me to love you? Love you after you endlessly," She searched for a word...one that didn't scare her to death. "....hurt me? How -- no, where do you get that idea that I would!? I hate you Luke!" She spat, her voice gave itself more venom to add more effect to her statement. She wanted this boy -- man dead.  
Luke sat there, frozen by her anger. Then, with a sly jump toward her, he grabbed her arms and forced her closer. Her chest was being held against his, to feel his cold body and hear beating against her. Luke purred softly as he ran his hand down her hair, then to her back. "You're so...fresh and beautiful, Emma! I want you, and I don't care if you don't!" He turned her around and pushed her against the wall, uttering as he kissed her. Emma gasped, trying to push him away. She screamed loudly, begging for help from anyone. Luke silenced her by covering her mouth. "Shush, honey. This will be okay -- we'll be okay. I'll show you," He missed the sheet terror in her eyes as he started to unlace her dress from the back. She scratched his him, punched him and cried. She couldn't handle this again, not again. He shoved his hand against he throat, then turned her around and gripped her hands together so he could hold her better. His breathing was haggard and short. He made it so where she could scream again; she did, but no one heard her as he dragged her off to the rooms up stairs. Flashes of Holly, her family and Irvine shattered in front of her he threw the door open and tossed her on the bed with his inhuman strength. He locked the door and turned, his eyes wild as he came closer to the sobbing Emma. She crept away as he grew closer, she threw whatever she could get at him. The pillow hit his face, but he shook his head, smiling. "Oh? Bed play, eh?"  
Emma gasped when he jumped on her and held her down. She started to thrash about, crying and screaming incoherent words as he tore through her dress. He mercilessly kissed her all over her face, then, when her chest was free of the clothes he hated, he chose their to start next. She cried and started to clutch his hair and try to rip it out. He grinned and pulled away, "That doesn't hurt me; nothing will ever hurt me." He was laughing inside, she knew it! When he bent down to kiss her breasts, she snarled and snaked her head at him, attempting to bite him on his cheek. He laughed as he looked into her eyes. Her rabid stare made him shiver just a bit. Then, when he turned away, he was struck my a fiery slap. He growled and turned. Emma's hand was glowing red with magic. He chuckled as he grabbed her hands. "I told you; you will never be able to hurt me." He stood and searched the room while she sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself, panting from both fear and exertion from the spell. She watched in fear as he found rope and turned with a flourish. What would he do with that? Oh gods...she swallowed as all the rapes came back, the first time.....her first time. Everything taken from her by this man Luke. If only she listened to her father that day...if only. She became a mother as a child; a teenager! Now, she might experience it all again with the man she hated the most in life. No, that would go to Xeno. As he advance on her, she sobbed. He took her left hand and held it by the backboard of the bed, then he tied some of the rope around her hand, then did the same with the other hand. Quickly, he tore sheets up and made more rope. He doubled up on her hands, then, satisfied, he came to sit on the be, undressing himself. As he threw his boots off -- the last piece of clothing he had on -- he crawled onto the bed and hovered over Emma, a grin appeared. She growled and spit in his face. He sighed, getting a piece of the torn sheets, he roll it up and shoved it in her mouth. "There there, now you'll be a good little girl, won't you?" He kissed her neck, then her arms and cheeks. Tears rolled down her face as she felt an unbelievable sense of fear and self-loathing. She was forced again...she was defenseless. She felt so weak and useless. The sheet in her mouth kept her from crying or screaming. Luke didn't start immediately, he started with kisses and a touching, as if he loved her and she him. She closed her eyes tightly as his mouth kissed her stomach, reaching lower. She hated him so much....so much. This is was her final disappointment.

Irvine saw the mountains in the horizon and smiled in relieve. Maybe he could get there faster, to see her beautiful face. Her tender, caring heart, feel her sort, silky milky smooth skin under his hands as he loved her. He blushed when he thought of the day they made love. His ears turned red, as did his cheeks, neck and chest, even thought it was under all those clothes, he knew it was red. He took a breath as Cambyses came to his side, laying a hand on his shoulder. "She...she had a baby girl, encase you wanted to know."  
Irvine brightened. "A girl? What is her name?"  
"Holly Amelia Molly Figaro." Said Camb, a little happy he was going to see his sister after everything that happened. "She...she chose you're mother's middle name as Holly's middle name..."  
Irvine smiled. "So I heard," He whispered, thinking of Emma's beautiful face yet again. _I wonder what Holly looks like..._ "...Is she..." He swallowed hard. "...Dating?"  
Cambyses chuckled. "Not that I know of...she loves you, she will never leave her feelings for you." Camb saw Irvine's smile and felt a little happy. He was happy there was someone in the world that loves his sister so much. Irvine nodded. She loves me still? "So, she doesn't....feel anything for anyone else?"  
"She alone on in the mountains, I doubt she had time to _fall_ for another." He muttered, asking Irvine to land in the landing area just south of Emma's Cabin.

Emma opened her eyes weakly; it was late, and very dark outside. The gag was still in her mouth, but, silently, she pushed it out with her tongue. She turned her head and searched the ropes that kept her down. Besides her, snoring loudly, was Luke. She swallowed and sat her hands on fire, just enough to burn the rope, then with a flicker of her hands, the fire was gone. She smiled, sitting up she got dress quickly. Her back ached, as did her abdomen and legs, even her wrists hurt. She donned her dress and left her sandals behind. Her breathing was quick, and she knew if Luke woke up and found her missing, he'd make her pay. So she hurried, crying as she went. The pain rushed up her body with every step she took. She was outside now, running down the forest, the cool, wet grass under her bare feet. As she went, she noticed foot prints and smiled as she remembered the print of them. They were Brendan's, besides his, were heeled boots; those must have been her mother's or Cadence, either way her little brother was safe. So, as soon as she made it across a small valley just big enough for her body to fit in, she stopped, heaving. She was trying to breath. She heard a roar and gasped, shrinking low so Luke, if flying, wouldn't see her. Her breath caught as she heard the roar again. Then she heard his angry voice shatter through the night sky like glass when struck by rocks. "EMMA!" He was furious! She cowered low, waiting and waiting for him to stop calling her before moving on. Time passed, and so grew extremely tired. It started to rain; no, it was a drizzle for right now. She hid closer to the walls and and started to cry even more. She heard him again, this time he was closer then she had thought. "Emma! Get back her! I won't hurt you, I promise!" He shouted through the night air. Emma shivered, begging the gods to protect her baby girl if anything happened to her. "Emma?"  
He bellowed softly, as he was hurt by what she had done. She couldn't help but feel a sick feeling resting in her stomach as his voice grew closer and closer. "Please honey, I'm sorry!" What was wrong with him? He seemed lost without her...as if he really cared for her. She snarled lightly. He didn't, it was a game to him...a sick game. Then he sighed, "There you are." Emma's looked up, shaking. He was above her, with a annoyed, but tender smile. "I missed you honey," He flew down toward her and embraced her in a fake hug...or so she thought. She swore. She pushed him again. "Leave me alone! I hate you Luke! H - A - T - E!" She spelled it out for him, but he laughed. "O, I get it! You're playing hard to get, aren't you?"  
She became stunned. What...happened to him? "Luke....leave. Please, I...I can't stand you."  
His face grew dark as lines appeared above his eye brows, he punched her. Emma fell, coughing as blood dripped from her nose. A burning pain lingered on her face as she felt stinging tears come.  
"O shut the fuck up, Emma! I know you love me, you loved me since the day we went to that damn dance. Remember when we made, sweet love? Remember? It was so perfect..." He whispered, bending down, he whipped the blood away. He frowned, feeling sorry. "Look what you made me do. I hurt you because you acted a fool. Emma, won't you ever learn?" He asked, confused at her face of complete shock. The shock was because of the hit, but of how he was acting. Emma narrowed her eyes and shook her hand free of his, "I said leave me alone!" She harshly spat.  
Luke sighed, "Then there is more to show you then.....Great, I hate hitting you." He curled his fist and hit her again. Emma screamed loudly.

Irvine had heard the a scream as they passed a path that had new foot prints running down it. He stopped, listening carefully for more of the screams. More came and he became curious. Who was screaming? He stopped Cambyses and had him listen as well. When more screaming came, they gasped, both screaming as they ran towards the noises. "EMMA!"

* * *

**A/N's**

_Alright, end of chapter...whatever number LoL  
In the next chapter, I promise you most of the story line. I was deciding if I should do it, then I realized, it was the story! I had too! Sadly, I have to do it, It might make who ever reading this a bit angry for it....but what is done, is done! I hope you liked this long ass chapter...Till chapter whatever, bye bye!_

**Chapter 29 Teaser:**

_Wind whipped at his face as he jumped down to deliver a strike against Luke, who formed into his epser form. His powers grew as he summon fire to burn his enemies. His prize -- Emma -- was unconscious besides Cambyses, who had twisted his ankle badly, he was craddling Emma's head, crying terribly. Luke had parried another strike and smiled. "If only you were here earlier!"  
Then, to Cambyses, everything blew up in yellow-green light._


	29. Why Must It Happen?

_**Chapter XXIX**_

_Why Must It Happen...?_

Pleased with the way he helped people into the cells underground, he grinned when he saw a pretty lady; then, with a guilty feeling, he realized it was queen Cadence, holding not only her own baby, but Holly. He narrowed his eyes and went over, he sighed as he stopped her. She groaned. "What is it?"  
Zephyr itched his head. "Well...see you have Holly...why? Where is Emma?"  
"Terra and Edgar didn't tell you? She went to search for Brendan, but he was here the whole time. Before Terra could run after her, she was gone. It was too late to run after her....she had asked me to keep Holly safe from any harm." Cadence said, trying to move ahead, but he stopped her once more. "How long ago?"  
"This evening...." She muttered, sadly leaving with thoughts of her friend being captured...again. Zephyr moaned. _Great, she went and got herself caught! Damn it all to hell!_ He burst away from the crowd, running back to the cabin to get her back.

Cambyses insisted that Emma was to the left, while Irvine said north. Finally, agreeing with Camb, he ran left, after the king of Figaro. The grass and twigs under their feet snapped and cracked as they ran forward, searching for Emma. Camb heard faint sobbing and stopped in his tracks. Irvine followed suit.  
As they got closer, they could understand the words being said.  
"Oh Emma..." It was Luke.  
"Erh!" Emma cried out loud, and it caused the boy's hearts to stop. Irvine ran ahead. Camb followed.

Emma cried when Luke gripped her arm, which was cut up from an attack he did to her. He kissed her lips roughly, and whispered. "Oh Emma..." She cringed under neath him when he pushed her to the ground. "Erh!" Luke pulled away, angry and sad. "Did I hurt you? Stop being a baby!" He couldn't make up his mind. Emma coughed, "Please get off of me..."  
Luke opened his mouth to retort, but Emma gasped when she saw, running up from behind Luke, Cambyses....and Irvine! She smiled, crying in relieve, she shouted: "Irvine!" Luke made a startled face as he turned and received a kick to the face. He fell over, holding his nose as Irvine embraced Emma tightly. The green haired girl's sobs became sobs of happiness. "I thought you were dead!"  
Irvine smiled, holding her close, "Me, dead? Never Emma....I love you so much, I will never leave you again." Emma smiled against his muscular chest, heaving and laughing at the same time. Then, he whispered. "I missed you, sweetie." She laughed and leaned up to kiss him tenderly; something she never did before. Then, with swift motion, held him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her twitch; someone had happened to her... Cambyses stood, angry. He saw his sister twitch, as if Luke had hurt her again. Who would do such a thing to such a caring woman? He growled, running forward with his sword in hand. He sliced down with an motion that sent shivers down Emma's spine. Her brother had changed over the years, and she frowned. She never thought of him as a killer. She leaned against Irvine, closing her eyes tightly when Camb's weapon was thrown from his hand by a powerful force. Camb flew backward, hitting the ground with a hard thump. Emma saw his ankle completely switch it's place and screamed, ripping from Irvine's grasp and hurried after him, her frantic breathing colored with worry. Luke howled and slapped both of his hands together, then threw them forward, shouting. "Blaze!" Irvine screamed Emma's name, she turned, her eyes wide in fear as the yellowish flame engulfed her, it sent her to the ground, screaming in pain. Irvine jumped forward, racing after her, desperate to put the flames out. He stopped by her side, hearing Luke's icy laughter, he began to throw dirt over Emma, trying to free the girl of the terror. He heard the new king of the universe clearly now, as he finally got the flames to stop; now for her crying. He saw her soft red eyes trying to hold onto the image of him as her breathing slowed, her eye lids drifted shut, not before she could whisper: "I...love you..." He growled, gripped the dirt under him. She wasn't dead, but the pain she must have felt..it tortured him terribly! Her shot up, yelling as he grabbed Cambyses' sword and charged at Luke, his inner anger, frustrations, self-hate, every feeling her every felt that was bad was now concentrated on Luke and his death. As he stopped in front of Luke, who was surprised by how fast the man had moved, he shoved the sword straight through Luke's stomach, hearing a gut churning yelp of pain. Irvine dropped the sword then, turning to get back to Emma. Luke coughed up blood, but smiled wryly. He placed his hand on his stomach and muttered a healing spell; his stomach was normal now, and he was pissed. When Irvine dropped to her side, he saw her eyes fluttered open weakly, a grim smile on her face, he smiled too. "Emma..." He bent down to kiss her, but gasp instead. Tears filled his eyes as he reached for her face still. His eyes turning red at the corners, he fell, spitting up blood. Emma gasped, trying to get up, when she rose, she saw too clearly what had happened. A sword was stuck through his back, straight through his spine. Emma's heart stopped as tears fell; she realized then, that he was dying. She screamed a horrid noise and craddle his head, crying and crying, begging the gods, begging him to live for her and Holly. She looked down into his closing eyes, and frowned, "Irvine...please I love you, please don't leave me and Holly."  
He smiled, faintly. "Holly...she is min-mine?" He asked, as if he already knew it. When Emma nodded dully, he chuckled. "I have a feeling she looks like you--"  
"No...she looks like you, Irvine. Please stay with me....please?" She asked, tears fell and landed on his face and nose. He grinned sheepishly. "You're too much for me Emma, I'd die from your love...I love you, my dearest, my heart, my life, my lov-lover...my w-wife...." She smiled weakly at his words. It was getting harder for him to speak, and she what was coming. He reached up to brush her cheek with his finger, "Tell H-Holly I love her...t-tell her that everyday, and you must know I feel the same towards you, Emma. I dream," He coughed up blood, a lot of blood. Emma cried, gripped his shirt, the bloody shirt. "I dreamed of living a live with you...with your baby girl. I missed every second I wasn't wit-with you..."  
"I-I know Irvine...Please, keep your strength, don't talk anymore!" She pleaded, hanging her head so the tears fell near his heart. Irvine smiled, swallowing. "I...can't stay any longer....This is my time, Emma....I-I love you...please..." He offered a weak smirk and laughed when she kissed him for the longest time. He saw the pain written on her pale face, the shock this would cause her, the endless misery she'd live with. At last, how alone she would be if she didn't move on. He hated thinking that, her moving on with another. But, he was told Zephyr had come, and Irvine kept it a secret that he was his best friend, and how much Irvine talked about Emma, he knew Zephyr -- _Leonidas_ -- would keep her safe from any harm, feed her and cloth her no matter what. He smiled then, thinking his best friend would love her..then, he knew Zephyr could never feel that way toward another like he had once...he lost her that day, like how Emma was losing him. Then, he focused on the kiss, and used his energy to kiss back, showing that he cared for, for the last time in his life. She felt his lips part for a breath, and pulled away, just a inch or two, to let him breath. He whispered so gently in her ear, she could have sworn he never spoke. "I....love you Emma Madeline Figaro....t-take care of our little girl...and yourself....and try-try to move on...." She took a breath and kissed him again, answering him. "I love you Irvine...I'll never love another like you...ever....I will meet you in heaven, and I will stay with you.." He laughed and smiled, saying he'd wait forever for her...and wouldn't never let her go, ever. She started to hyperventilate when he coughed more, then whispered. "I'll be there, I promise." He reassure her, with a impish smirk. She blinked, tears running down her cheeks. Cambyses was watching, his own tears falling as well. He noticed then, Zephyr watching on a cliff above them, his hands gripped firmly around a sword. He was angry. He raised a hand, and caressed her cheek and then her neck, as a lover. "Please...be safe Emma..." Irvine smiled, laughing weakly. "I never did Say It Right, did I?" He waited for her to bend down, then he kissed her one last time, and sighed, his eyes drifting shut as he saw her break out in tears, begging for Cambyses or anyone to help him. _I never did meet a girl like you before..I love you...Emma._ He smiled. Now he knew she cared....and he hoped to god she knew he loved her. He then asked the gods to show her the way to healing, and another's heart and fell into his long, restful sleep; He was free of the sudden pain. A mournful screech filled the air as Camb watched his sister's heart shatter before him into a million pieces. Emma picked his head up and shook it, her mouth moved as she screamed and screamed for him to come back to her. She looked at Cambyses, with sudden fear. "Save him, please!?" She saw him look away, and swallowed. She gripped Irvine's head, shaking terribly when he spoke. "He's....gone Emma...."  
Her breathing stopped, and he gasped. How would she deal with this? Poor, poor Emma. She shouted an curse at Cambyses, then at Luke, then the gods. Asking for death as she clung to Irvine's side, oblivious to the world around her; even Luke. She no longer cared for pain or hurt, she wished for death. She dropped her head, resting it on his chest as she cried. Then, everything flashed before her eyes, all of their moments together. The day she spent with him in _CardinalFlower_ blossomed in her mind again, in full detail. --  
_Irvine kissed her tenderly, careful not to startled her as he took her panties off, laughing at her flush face. She swallowed and tried to hide her body from him, but he playfully jumped on her -- which scared her just a bit -- and started to kiss her softly on her cheeks, making her laugh. It was a sweet laugh, one he loved to hear. It was so musical and angelic, he craved her and her voice.  
As his lips lingered over her bottom lip, he heard her sigh; it was a happy sigh. He was suddenly proud of himself and pulled away, grinning like a bob cat. She startled him by laughing, she pulled him down and kissed his neck, inhaling the smell of him. It was musky, yet spicy and free, it was the best smell she ever smelt in her life. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't want it to end, not when he, with his godlike body, in bed, naked with her. As time moved on, the pain was gone, and she started to love what was going on: only because she was doing what she was doing with her love. She could hear his wild heart beat and feel that the room started to heat up fast. Her fingers dug into his back when he pushed, yet it wasn't pain like how she felt with Luke, Cody and Xeno, it was love. Emma was so glad to have Irvine, to be the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and that glad feeling was the last thing she thought of when she felt too tired to continue. She saw his shining face light up in a smile when she yawned and sneezed, closing her eyes, she heard the question she never got to answer. "Emma...will you marry me?" She smiled. __Yes, of course I will....only it came out in her thoughts, yet by the expression he had, he knew she said yes. Then, she heard him wish her a good sleep and laid down besides her, holding her tightly._

Emma cried, her hands gripping his chest, her head still against him. "O Irvine....yes, yes, yes...I'll marry you...please hear me..please!?"  
Cambyses stared, both angry and sad. His sister had suffered enough...now this? Her crying became dull to him as his eyes went straight to Luke, who was smiling now. He laughed, "Now no one stands in my way! You're all mine now, Emma." He growled in satisfaction. She gripped her hands harder, hearing her knuckles crack and popped. Her head was still down, but his laughter caught her, and she roared. Camb gasped at the sound; it resembled a dragon, but much larger, more monstrous. She snapped her head up and snarled at Luke, crying as her eyes turned from red to pure black. Cambyses gasped. His father showed him images of his mother as an Esper, and some of Maduin when he was pissed. All their eyes would flare like this. Then, her body blew up in fire and wind, red and black energy swallowing her whole. Camb covered his eyes, trying to keep the dirt and dust from his eyes, he heard her howl and shivered in fear; she was so scary sounding. When the dust cleared, Camb noted that Zephyr was looking down, his arms shaking. He must have just now felt the affect of his best friend being dead. Then, the king's eyes went straight to his sister, who had changed. Her arms were arched, he saw the muscles flex as she moved just a bit. The massive wings on her back finally spread out in a flourish, creating a loud swoosh. They were at least twenty feet wide, too large for her. She was red, all over. Two, knurled horns sat upon her head, they also resembled Maduin: and to Camb, she looked to much like their grandfather, but more threatening. Her black eyes held no compassion, no mercy, no forgiveness, nothing, no emotion at all. She was a demon. She snarled again, her fangs glistering with spite as she grew hungry for Luke's blood and flesh, she looked craved. Then, with a swift bolt, she was in the air and flying toward him. She screeched as she kicked him in the chest, then punched him. It sounded as if bones cracked as he was thrown away, Luke landed on his back, then he transformed. Into his demon like form, he resembled Emma, but in truth, he looked more like an angel then her. She torn down on him, her savage claws digging into Luke as she roared a hefty roar, her teeth never looked more sharp as she dug them into his shoulder; he bellow in pain as he threw her off him in a hurry. When he rose, he healed himself and growled. "Stop this woman, or you'll regret this!" He snapped, his eyes turned yellow as his anger flushed him completely. She growled, her teeth showing as she stepped forward, her tail whipping aimlessly around in the air. The look in her eyes sent Luke and Cambyses shiver, cowering for safety, yet Luke stayed, thinking he could calm her enough to control her, he knew she still had the poison in her that his father injected into for months upon months. When she itched closer, he yelled it again, loudly. "I said stopped!"  
Emma paused for a flat second and grinned. Cambyses blinked in surprise; he knew exactly why she was smiling and gasped. His sister was about to kill him. She jumped so high and fast, Camb barely had enough time to follow her with his gaze. She landed behind Luke, then grabbed his arms and snapped them backwards, hearing a loud crunching sound, Cambyses closed his eyes, fearing what would happen next. Luke screamed and sat himself on fire, it worked, she backed off, muffled by how it didn't hurt her at all. This fueled her anger even more, and she laughed. It was icy, stone like, hollow...strong and evil. It wasn't his sister. He healed and attacked, swinging his tail, it hit several trees, but missed her as she fly up high, then, with her intense voice, howled. "I'll tear you limb from limb, then I will do the same to your brother. I'll make you feel what I feel! I'll twist you so slowly, you'll be begging me to end you!" She kicked him again, and he fell backwards, fear consumed him quickly when she landed besides him, chuckling insanely. Then, with a flash, she was holding him up by the throat, making a weird nose in the back of her throat. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! I dreamed for such power to finally kill you...!"  
He spat on her, and she slowly frowned, her eyes never left him face. She gripped him much harder, and he coughed. "Let g-go bitch!" Wrong thing to say. She threw him against the cliff wall, it vibrated terribly. She was growling as she spoke, her anger was clearer now. "I will fucking make you pay for what you've done to him." This surprised Camb, his sister had swore.  
"Then make me pay, bitch!" He suddenly glowed green as he shot her away with a lightning bolt. He then continued to summon the bolts to strike her down and keep her down. She cried softly, and Camb knew it wasn't hurting her that bad. But, when the last bolt hit her, it was much bigger, it made her twitch, then another set her Camb's way, she was unconscious. She was slowly changing back to her human side; her face was still demon. He crawled over, laying her head in his lap as he watched Luke laugh. "Everything is falling into place, Cambyses. Now what will you do? You're hopeless! Join my side -- convince your sister to marry me and I'll let your family live." He chuckled at Cambyses' angry expression. "Fuck off Luke!"  
Luke was next to him, below the cliff now, his eyes on Emma, who was changing back faster. Camb looked down and gasped. She was naked, he hurried up and covered her with his jacket and glared at Luke, "Stay away from her!" His smile told the king he wouldn't obey. He pushed Camb down and picked Emma up, easily. Her face was pained, dirty and bloody. Her eyes were shut tightly, her mouth formed a line, her chin was scratch. Camb's jacket was still covering her as Luke turned to walk away. With Cambyses' ankle, he'd never be able to move fast enough to get her back, nor would he be strong enough. Then, Luke stopped, only a few inches away from Camb when he heard a strong voice, "Put the girl down, Luke." The voice snapped, Luke turned to see Zephyr standing on the cliff above him, a sword so thick resting in his hands. His mask was still on. Luke laughed. "Who are you?"  
"Your end. You killed my friend, and I won't let you live for it."  
"Won't, huh?" He smiled. "I don't see how you could think that." He muttered, leaning down, knowing it would anger the men more, he licked Emma's cheek, laughing. It would infuriate him more, or so Luke thought. Zephyr gripped his sword. He'd avenge Irvine, he'd get Emma back, he'd kill Luke, and he'd kill him for what he just did, and for what he knew he did earlier that day. With a swift, liquid motion, he jumped, slicing down toward Luke's arm, careful not to hit Emma. He jumped back, his eyes wide. "You would risk her life like so? How funny." He put her down, sighing. "I won't like to kill more then I have too...but!" He jumped at Zephyr, slashing and whipping. Zephyr smiled as he dodged each one with ease: This Luke was so slow. Slower then Irvine! Cambyses, while the fight went on and Zephyr was being led up a cliff, he crawled over to Emma, feeling tears coming as he cradled her head. She was so cold. Zephyr froze when Luke turned and made his way back to Emma. It was a trick to get him on a higher cliff, so if he jumped down, he'd break every bone in his body. Luke laughed as he made his way to Camb and Emma, no of them could move at all. Emma was still unconscious, while Camb held her. He had noticed her leg had been broken. As the lurch of a man made his way over, he offered a compromise to Camb.  
"...Once again, you hand over Emma peacefully, I'll spare you and your family...anything other then that, will be a big problem between us." He growled, his eyes lingering softly on Emma's beautiful young face. He stretched his hand out, "Give her to me.."  
"Don't touch her!" Zephyr snarled, throwing a swift chain of strong ice at him. Luke growled, leaning down to take Emma. But, instead, he stuck his claws into her shoulder and squeezed as hard as he could. Camb gasped, trying to rip his claws out of his sister. She was screaming, it was full of pain, and the skin around the holes started to turn purple. Her screeching caused Camb to cover his ears, forced to watch his sister convulse and have spasms so great, he choked and cried. Her eyes were open, her body shaking terribly. Her red eyes were now black - completely black as her heart beat increased. Her arms begged to free of the venomous grip, but Cambyses couldn't pull them out of her. He screamed for help, from Zephyr. But the king realized he was gone from the cliff, and Luke was transforming back to his human form. He was laughing, grinning in pride. "She won't live without me now, you might as well give her up!" Cambyses stared wide eye at his dying sister and gripped his hands. Would she want him to send her to such peril? To a life of hate and pain? He shook his head, looking away from both of them. "...Never..." He grabbed her head, ready to snapped it completely, to save her the life he knew she wouldn't want. He gasped, "You wouldn't!" His face was red, with anger. Cambyses grew a serious face and nodded, "I would!" The sound of rocks falling caught Luke's eye. He glanced up and growled.  
Wind whipped at his face as he jumped down to deliver a strike against Luke, who formed into his epser form. His powers grew as he summon fire to burn his enemies. His prize -- Emma -- was unconscious besides Cambyses, who had twisted his ankle badly, he was cradling Emma's head, crying terribly. Luke had parried another strike and smiled. "If only you were here earlier!"  
Then, to Cambyses, everything blew up in yellow-green light. They could hear Luke's voice. "She won't live without me!"  
Everything faded, leaving the forest night to shine it's moonlight upon Emma's ghost like face. Her eyes were closed, yet her body still twitched and churn: wanting to be free. The purple on her shoulder was gone; replaced by a dull, faint greenish yellow hue, were five holes pierced along her shoulder blade. Her breathing was rather short and quickened, as if she was suffering from asthma. Her lips were dry, her body cold. Cambyses let tears fall, he looked up at Zephyr. "Will she live?"  
Zephyr bent down, examining her, he checked her pulse. It was wild. He sighed, not sure. "I don't know. But she can't stay out here longer, she'll die from the cold." The armored man picked her up and gently laid her down, then he helped the king up. "Can you walk?" He asked, a little annoyed. Camby chuckled, despite what had happened. "I can...slowly and weakly. I can stay, you take my sister away, to my parents. They will keep her safe."  
"And you?" He asked, he didn't really care, but it was small talk. Cambyses sighed. "I'll wait for you or whoever comes to get me."  
Zephyr picked Emma up, and tightened the jacket around her. He held her tightly as he darted into the woods with such speed, Cambyses knew he wouldn't fail to get her warm before it was too late.

* * *

_Alright, Say It Right, is currently over. Part one was is done, part two will be coming very soon. But, there is a Epilogue, so stay tuned!  
_

_I hope you all loved this, and the new story, well sorta new, coming out soon. Gee, I sound like a commercial!  
Anyways, please review and read the next parts! Till then, bye-bye!_


	30. Figures Dancing Gracefully

Epilogue

_Figures Dancing Gracefully Across My Memory._

_Feat Song: Keith Urban -- Sweet Thing. It's such a romantic song :P  
_

The sun started to set over the cabin, leaving a blanket of pink and yellow in the sky. The light shined down on the tree tops, giving them a diamond look, glistering the glory upon the ground as well. The lulling whoosh of wind rushed through the branches, then on the cabin. From within, flickers of light bounced across the living space as two men and a woman paced the room frantically.  
To the left of the fire place that was roaring silently, was king Edgar, to the right was king Cambyses. The woman standing, shaking with green hair was queen Terra. Asleep on the sofa, was queen Cadence, her head resting on Cambyses' lap, a light blanket across her back. Edgar looked up with tired at eyes at his wife.  
"Terra, please sit down and rest. I'm sure she will be fine."

"I...I can't. I have to be there for her when she wakes...." She muttered, her voice breaking at the end. Edgar sighed, he rose and took her hand, rubbing them with his thumbs.  
"Terra..I know you want to be there for her..." He searched for words, stuttering a bit. "...during..her-her...hardships." He sighed, kissing her cheek softly. "But...if we are there, we'll make this ten times harder for her." He whispered in her ear, but Terra pulled back.  
"No...She'd want to see us." The hybrid turned and walked away, tears in her eyes. Edgar sighed and sat down, running his hands through his hair as he tried to clear his head. Everything was ending so badly. What would Setzer say when he found out what had happened...? Would he hate him, the Figaro family? Urg, this was so wrong!

When the door opened, and Zephyr came in, his helmet dirty and dusty, he was holding a sword; it was Irvine's. He sheathed it and looked up, tired. He had just finished helping the people out of the tunnels in Doma and into Figaro's safety zone Ancient Castle, where to expanded under the sea to great lengths. That morning, when he brought Cambyses back, he went to search for Irvine's body, he then put him in a coffin, but he didn't bury it, encase Emma would want to see him...one last time. He sighed and looked about, "...What did I miss here?"  
Edgar narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this boy, ever since he came, things fell down south. He refused to answer, and turned his head, in a snobby way. Cambyses gripped his hands.  
"...She hasn't woken yet. I think she...she went into a coma or something."

Zephyr smiled just a bit at the king's stupidity. "A coma, king?" He quirked an eye brow at him. "Nah, she's just tired. She got the life beat out of her with those bolts....She just needs to sleep it off." he fell into part of the sofa and leaned back, stretching. "...Setzer will be here soon. I didn't tell him anything, nor his wife, just that Emma needed to speak with them badly."

Cambyses growled. "Why would you do that!" He hissed. "He'll hate her and it'll make it worse for Emma!"

Zephyr sighed, "Do you believe that, or are you just being stubborn like your mother?" He asked calmly, his eyes on the king. Camb muttered and looked down. "Eh, no come back, eh? I know I'm right, she needs to tell them, because only she knows what that family has lost. Or...do you think other wise?"  
It was a whole day and half ago when Irvine had died, when Emma was knocked unconscious. Was she healing or forcing herself not to wake and face the truth? She was hiding from it, from her truths, her future, no matter how bad.  
Cambyses shook. She had it lucky, she could hide, but he had to stay and watch his kingdom burn, his people pay the price. But she could sleep it all off! _What a lucky, little bitch!_ Cambyses gasped at what he had thought about his sister and closed his eyes, hiding his face in his hands. _What have I become...._He looked up when he heard airship propellers and sighed. _Well....it's time, now we have to wait for her to wake up...._

"Emma, Emma, Emma?" Called a silent, peaceful voice. _  
His_ voice was soft and quite handsome, seductive and yet perfectly at ease. _He_ was waiting, and she was sleeping. She opened her eyes and was standing on a gray plate form, with bright orange sunlight all around her. Clouds drifted by, the sound of wind, the sound of _his_ voice. It was perfect, she was where she belonged -- with _him_.  
The platform was made of gray clouds, her bare feet touched the softest thing she ever felt in her whole life, she looked down and saw she was naked. She should care, but she didn't for the oddest reasons, the blush she knew she was suppose to have wasn't coming; she was at peace. She felt something heavy on her back and looked behind her. Two massive sized, white wings where attached to her back, she wasn't startled, wasn't scared or confused. _He_ was guiding her, she would survive this and live with _him_, live happily with her daughter and _his_ arms tightly around her while she slept. She smiled, reaching out to a glowing white light, shards of yellow and pink reflecting off the sides. It had _his_ voice, she would want it. She needed_ him,_ it. She let her fingers lock around it and try to bring _him_ closer, but it chuckled.

"Oh Emma...you're as sweet as I remembered." _he_ murmured slightly as the light shifted into a human form. _He_ was naked as well, _his_ wings were bigger, _he_ was smiling peacefully. Emma felt her breath catch. Irvine... _He_ embraced her and kissed the top of her head, just slightly before hugging her more. "I've missed your shining face, Emma...I've missed you so much."

Emma looked up, now she was blushing. How was it that this caused her to blush, but no being naked in front of _him._ She was calm for that, her heart beating just fine.  
"I've missed you too....please come home with me Irvine...I love you." She whispered, her arms tightening around _his_ waist. "...Don't leave me alone..." She pulled away when he chuckled.

"You're not alone, Emma."_ He_ poked her chest with _his_ finger, on her heart. Only then, did she notice she was glowing orange, as was _he_, only _he_ was brighter, more handsome then she remembered. _He_ tickled her, and she giggled. "I'm always with you, Emma, in that loving heart you have."  
She grabbed _his_ hands and held them against her chest, closing her eyes. "..Irvine, I can't live without you....I can't." She whimpered terribly. Irvine sighed, kissing her cheek softly.

"Emma...you...we have a little girl who needs you right now...what will she do if you're gone as well?" his voice was soft, loving.

"C-cadence will take care of Holly..." She cried, jumping at _him_. "I love you, please come home...?" She asked, shaking in _his_ arms. Irvine hugged her back.

"..I would love too, but Emma...I'm dead. I can't be down there with you, I can't. Please live a happy life with Holly, please? I'll always be watching, protecting you, loving you...I will, you will never leave my heart Emma, never." _He_ smiled, kissing her nose.

She wiggled it and sneezed, tears coming. "How do I live a happy life without you Irvine? How...?" She muttered, hiding her face. Her face was against _his_ warm chest, the warm sweet scent wafted into her nose and mouth, making her tears come more. _He_ was so warm, so perfect. How could she give _him_ up like that? How...?

"Emma..." _His_ eyes were closed,_ his_ cheeks flushed slightly. _He_ lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly, then kissed her bottom lip, her chin, her jaw, her ear, and her eyes. _He_ struggled to pull back, looking into her face, her eyes closed, her rough breathing. _He_ smiled, "You're so beautiful, Emma..." _He_ leaned_ his_ head forward, _his_ brow against hers. "But you deserve a life more than anyone I can think of...."

She opened her eyes. "Holly will have a nice life without me, Irvine. She doesn't know who I am." _  
_

_He_ gasped, _his_ face pale. "But she does! You wouldn't live without me, what would make this right to do to Holly?" _He_ asked, yearning for Emma to realize what _he_ wanted, what was best. Then, _he_ softly lifted her in _his_ arms and took her back to the platform, _his_ glowing eyes never leaving hers. "Emma...I can't explain why you must stay, but I know you will understand when it happens. My only dream, my only wish, is for you to try. Try for me, for Holly. When the time is right, I'll be waiting for you...."

Emma started to cry, "What if you aren't here...." she muttered, kissing _his_ cheek and lips, her arms shaking from around _his_ shoulders.

"How About this....I'll be here....." _Irvine _grinned.

"..What?"

"The reason you don't trust it, me, is because we haven't promised yet." He whispered 's eyes went wide. "...Promised?"

"I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise." _He_ grinned at her shock, but pleased face. _He_ sat her on her feet and kissed her one last time. "I love you Emma..." Before she could scream for _him_ to stop, for _him_ to let her stay, _he_ touched her face and light shined brightly around her, around everything. She couldn't see straight, her feet lost the touch of the soft gray clouds, her wings ripped from her back, her glowing skin shattered back to it's pale, creamy skin. She reached out towards the glowing hand, her fingers, lightly touched _his_ before she was thrown back into a huge, glowing hole. She could heard voices as she screamed for Irvine. She pleaded with _him_ to let her stay, but _he_ ignored her wishes and closed the hole.

* * *

"Emma..?"  
She opened her eyes and shook violently. Terrible light invaded her eye sight, she tightened her grasp on them and whimpered. She could hear his voice calling her back, but she couldn't hold on to them, to fly back into his warm arms, to hold him and love him. Too feel his warm kisses, his touch...his--

"Emma?" The voice called again. It was soft, loving. It was....her mother. "Emma dear....dear? Are you alright, can you hear me?"  
She opened her eyes, trying to focus on her mother's figure as best as she could. She blurred a few times, then was normal. She saw Emma's eyes open and gasped lightly, hugging her. "You're awake!" She whispered as she kissed her daughter's head and cheeks. "...I was-was so scared!"  
Emma couldn't fight the tears that were coming, then exploded into sobbing. Her mother held her close, whispering and rocking her back and forth. "Sshh, it's okay. Oh, Emma, everything will be fine. I promise you..."

Emma dug her nails into her mother's back and shook. "I...I can't go on without him, I can't..."  
Terra frowned, sighing.  
"Emma...he wouldn't want you to end your life because of him. What about us? Holly, Cambyses, Brendan, me...your father? We will miss you so much, you can't throw your life away for him...!" She growled. Emma continued to sob in her mother's arms until it was dusk, and Setzer was getting impatient for why he was called early from his duties.  
When it was time for Emma to tell him what happened, Terra left and stood before Setzer and Darly.

"...She needs to talk with you, Setzer, Darly." Terra moved away from the door and let them in, they closed the door behind them.  
It took Emma everything she had to tell them, but even then her tears wouldn't stop, wouldn't pause enough to hear him them more clearly. Setzer swore and kicked things, tears building up as he slammed his fist into the wall, while Darly stared at Emma with such compassion in her eyes, yet such hate and loss.  
She would understand it better then Setzer, she wouldn't blame Emma. Wouldn't. Setzer shouted and threw a vase threw the window, his face red. He turned to Emma, whose eyes were swollen.

"You fucking whore, you did this to him! You did!" He stepped forward, his hand clenching into fists. His breathing was rough and angered. "I'll make you pay for this, you wretched little witch!" He was watching her now, his eyes on her's. Darly gasped at his foul language.

"Setzer, apologize, this isn't her fault--"

"No! She killed our son, and you don't care enough to be angry!" He hissed, but she stood.

"I'm angry but I don't take it out on someone who doesn't deserve it!" her voice was shaken, weak.  
Setzer turned to Emma, rage colored his eyes. He didn't care that she was hurt, that she was crying, her heart broken, her life taken. He just noticed the life she still had, the life Irvine lost. One second he liked her, now he hated her with all his might. He wouldn't never look at her in the same way, the same loving girl he meant before. "They changed you, into a horrible monster!"

Emma looked down, "I..I'm sorry...I am, I-I tried to help him, to tell him to let me die, but he wouldn't! I tried to save him, I tried! It didn't work!" She cried, hearing his laugh.

"That's because your weak Emma, you let everyone step over you! You had the power to save my son, you had it! But you choice not to use it, you let him die! You killed Irvine!" Setzer's eyes were red, his body trembling with outrage and anger.

"NO! I loved him!" She barked, her red eyes flaring as she gripped the blanket. Her fingers burned holes through the sheets. She was fighting the urge to kill him.  
Just then, Darly looked up watching Setzer advance towards her swiftly.

Darly gasped. "Emma!"  
Emma looked up and met a fist. Her head hit the back of the bed, a loud thud vibrated through the room. He started to strangle her, his tears falling now.

"You don't know our pain! You don't! That whole time, I was keeping him from you, but it should have been the other way around! You're the beast Emma, you are!"  
Her vision started to fail as her hands stopped slapping him. This was good enough for her, at least she'd be with Irvine. Her lover. Faintly, she could see a armored man pulling Setzer off of herself, and throwing him into the wall, holding him back while her brother came to her side. Emma him shake and open his mouth, screaming something at Setzer, then screaming for Cadence. Edgar was in the room now, so was Terra. Edgar helped holding Setzer away, while Terra and Cadence ran to Emma's side and started to move her head around, carefully. A sharp pain rolled up from her back to her head and made her moan in pain. _I-Irvine...please....take me home...._

"Emma! Can you hear us! Please answer me! Please! Oh gods, Edgar, she losing too much blood! Setzer, you idiot, you put her in danger, she might die because of you!" It was Terra, she was screaming. "You will pay for this, Setzer! I'll make sure you don't ever walk again!" It was still her mother, Emma never heard her mother sound so angry before. She winced at her tone. She felt her hand on hers, cloths being pushed against the back of her head.

Cadence was muttering besides her, "...Stop the bleeding...stop the bleeding..."  
It wasn't that bad, was it? Her head hit some wood, what could cause her to bleed _that_ bad?  


* * *

The next morning, Emma woke to a low voice. It was a little hard to hear what he was saying, but he was singing. It was such a nice song. It was making her feel easy, calm, it took her mind off the dull pain on her head.  
_Sweet thing. The moon is high and the night is young. Come on and meet me In the backyard under the Cottonwood tree  
It's a good thing and I'm wishin, C'mon sweet thing. Won't you climb on out of your window while the world is sleepin. Cause you know I need you and there's no way I'll be leavin til we're kissing on the porch swing. oh my little sweet thing_.......  
Then, he stopped, sighing.

"Good morning, sleepy head." His voice sounded pinched, like was a little embarrassed and confused. Emma swallowed and opened her burning eyes to see she was in a room she recognized as the guest room. A crib was to the back, left of the room, behind the man. Emma focused her eyes on him, and looked away. It was Zephyr.

"W-what do you want...?" She whispered, hurt.

Zephyr smirked just a little. "I was old to stay in here and protect you from Setzer..." He was gazed into her face, watching it for emotion.

"...Get out Zephyr..." her voice was strained, hurt.

"Zephyr? Hm...my name isn't Zephyr, dear." he was smiling at her now, his eyes smoldering with bliss.

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes were narrowed. "W-what...is it then....?"  
He chuckled.  
"Leonidas. You can't call me Leon, I hate that name," He was laughing again.

Emma blinked, "But..but you were Zephyr.."

"That's my last name, honey."

She glared at him. The expression she made told him she wasn't in the mood for games. "I don't care who you are, get out of here."

"So you can kill yourself? I don't think so, sugar. I was told to stay, I'm staying."  
She growled, slumping back in her bed, covering up, she stared at the ceiling. She sighed. "That song...where did you learn it?"

He smiled. "I made it...up. Why?"  
Emma's eyes went to a soft red, then she smiled tenderly.

"It's...nice, very nice..." She closed her eyes, "I'm going to be resting...." She insisted, still trying to get him away, out of the room. He laughed, standing, he walked over and looked down at her face. He covered her up better, "Goodnight...sweet thing." He kissed her cheek, but she was sleep before he was even over to her side.  
Leonidas chuckled, going to sit in his chair to watch over her peaceful sleeping. Her beautiful face, her beautiful life...everything.

* * *

_Alright, end of Say It Right.  
Part two -- Visions Of Grace -- will be coming soon, after I write a little in my book for a little while. The sub title, a little thing you know, is called Final Fantasy VI: Sweet Thing...it's the romance name Hahaha!_

_Any, reivew please!_


End file.
